


Daddy's Innocent Little Angel

by SarT1991



Series: Daddy's Innocent Little Angel [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: What if Elliot had a child?  Well he does; a few years ago on the anniversary of his parents' deaths he became very depressed &  was taken advantage of by some chick &  ended up getting knocked up, but never told him.  Now almost 3 years later child services have brought Elliot his daughter &  are giving him full custody of her.  Now after awhile Zoey &  her family &  the others grow very attached to the little girl &  Elliot &  maybe a relationship between may start between Elliot &  Zoey.PLEASE NOTE I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW/MEW MEW POWER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I JUST OWN THIS STORY & MY CHEATED CHARACTERS!Please Read, Review & COMMENT.





	1. Chapter 1

** The Beginning! **

* * *

 

We start off about a few months in the past in a small house with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a small living room, small kitchen, very small hall closet and a cold, drafty, musty-smelling basement, in which was growing mold.

In this house lived Mara Poppie, her boyfriend Nate Koplan and her sister Amanda Poppie. Oh and we mustn't forget about her two-and-a-half-old daughter Mai, who just about everybody in that house forgets about. If they didn't forget about her, they'd beat her or something like that.

** Present: **

Right now the house was quiet, dark and cold. The only one in the house at the moment was little Mai, who was in a corner crying, crying in pain...and in fear.

Soon a car could be heard coming up the driveway, and that's when Mai went to hide.

"Hmmn. That was nice. You should do this more often." Mara said holding onto Nate.

"Yeah, thanks Nate. That was the best bar I've ever been to. Hey where's the brat?" Amanda asked looking around.

"You're welcome. Where is the little brat? Hey, brat! Where the fuck are you hiding?! Come out, Come out wherever you are! Aaaha! There you are! Come here!" Nate yelled grabbing Mai by the back of her shirt and roughly pulled her up to him, while she cried.

"What were you doing behind the couch, child?" Mara asked as opened a closet door.

"I-I-I-I fewll!" Mai cried in a tiny voice.

"Excuses, excuses." Mara said shaking her head.

"You know, monsters come after little children who lie." Amanda said as Mara tossed Mai into the closet, locked it and started banging on the door and making eerie noises making Mai cry.

Soon they got tired of this and left leaving Mai to cry in fear and pain.

Soon you could hear another car pull in the driveway and that's when Mara's parents walked in the house to see their daughters and Nate watching TV.

"Where's Mai?" Mara's mother asked looking at the three on old beaten-up couch.

"Eh. Who cares?" Mara asked not caring.

"We care! Now answer your mother young lady!" Mara's father exclaimed at the three sternly.

After seeing her father like that Mara, gave up.

"She's locked in the closet." Mara said as her parents went to the closet.

When they opened the door they stared in shock at the little girl on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts.

"Oh Mai, look what they've done to you." Jaycene said picking the two-year-old up and holding her granddaughter close.

"What have you guys been doing to this innocent child? You make me sick." Emmet said looking at his granddaughter.

"You know you're going to end up losing her like you lost Derek, you realize that don't you?" Jaycene asked.

"Who'd wanna take her? She's a pain that nobody likes or lov—" Mara started but was cut off by her mother slapping her hard across the face.

"That's not true; she's loved by me and your father!" Jaycene exclaimed at her daughter who was holding her cheek.

"Which is why we plan on taking her, so that we actually get to see this one." Emmet said.

After that was said, Jaycene looked at her granddaughter and told her that she wouldn't have to worry anymore, she was going to stay with them.

"Here, I have something for you." Jaycene said giving Mai a stuffed bear with a blue pj shirt with a red star on it.

"Wawt is it?" Mai asked.

"He's a stuffed animal. It's yours; take it, it's ok. He's a gift from me to you. You may not understand that, but you will. This bear used to be mine; my mother gave to me when I was little. So could you please take care of him?" Jaycene asked as she let Mai take it from her.

"Tank you. Wawt's his name?" Mai asked looking at her new toy "friend."

"Well I always called him "Mr. Bear," but you can change his name if you wish." Jaycene said as her husband, Emmet bent down to put his hand on Mai's head.

All of this started to piss Mara off. She wanted that bear, but her mother never gave her it.

"What the hell is that?! You give her the bear, but not me! What's with that?! You should've given me the bear! I deserve it!" Mara yelled.

"Mara if I would've given you "Mr. Bear" you would've ripped it apart or set it on fire like all the other nice things your father and I gave you. Mai is pure innocence; she won't destroy, not on purpose anyways." Jaycene said softly pissing Mara off even more.

"Mom, I won't stand for this! You're not taking Mai anywhere, but you're leaving and you're never coming back!" Mara yelled as she shot her mother, while Nate shot Emmet, killing both of them instantly.

After they were dead, Mara, Nate and Amanda looked at Mai and grabbed her before she could run.

"Don't you dare say a thing!" They all warned, throwing her into the closet and doing what they did earlier.

This was done every day for three months before Nate shot Mara, after Amanda was taken to jail for stealing.

After that, Mai was taken into the care of child services, who eventually figured out whom Mai's biological father was…Elliot Grant.

They waited a whole month and a half before deciding when they would take her to Elliot.

"She looks so peaceful." A female voice said.

"Yeah, let's hope that's how it will stay when she meets her dad." A male voice said.

"She should be; I read her father's profile, he seems like a good guy." Another female voice said.

"Yeah. This better be really important for us to have to travel two days." Another male voice complained.

After he said that they all sighed.

Within four hours they were standing at the front doors of Café Mew Mew.

"I'll knock." A male voice said walking to the front door…


	2. Chapter 2

> **Meeting Mai**

* * *

 

Everyone was sitting around the café doing nothing, seeing as it was closed down for the rest of the day.

It was silent until there was a knock at the door, startling everyone.

Zoey was the one who answered the door and told the person that they weren't open, and that they should come back tomorrow.

"Sorry, but we're here on official police business. We're looking for an Elliot Grant. Is he here?" The men in suits asked coming in.

"Yes, that would be me. Is there a problem?" Elliot asked stepping forward.

"Yes, well kinda. Are you familiar with a girl by the name of Mara Poppie?" One of the men in suits asked.

"Yeah why?" Elliot asked.

"Mara Poppie is dead. We found her barely alive a few weeks ago, someone had murdered her. We had put her in intensive care, but she didn't make it. She just died two weeks ago. The funeral is in two days. You and your guardian, Wesley must attend it. Your other friends have the right to attend, but it's totally up to them." The other suit said.

"Just who are you guys? What do you want with me?" Elliot asked annoyed.

"You shared an intimate moment with Ms. Poppie, correct?" Another suit asked.

"Yeah, so what. She may have been a little older than me, but we were drunk, incredibly drunk. She's the one who bought the drinks. You never answered my other questions?" Elliot said annoyed. (She would be 30. He's 19)

"Right, maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Zeke. These are my associates, Ashley, Tristan and Titanna. We're with child services and we're here to give you custody of your daughter." Zeke said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a daughter. You guys are crazy." Elliot said.

"Oh, but you do. You never knew about her, because Mara never made an effort to contact you and tell you that you got her pregnant with your child. You're not in trouble. She's done this kind of stuff before, but this is the first time she became pregnant...that we know of.  Right, now your daughter is in the car sleeping, she had cried herself to sleep. We had been trying to get her out of there and to you since she was about two; she is now two and a half, but will be three on Monday. She's always been afraid of her mother, her mother's sister, Amanda and because of that she's been afraid of a lot of things, especially her mother's boyfriends'. She has had many of them, but there was one that got to her. What was his name?" Tristan asked.

"I do believe his name was Nate Koplan. The reason he scared her so much was because he would tie her to a chair and would have her watch them have sex, but the bigger reason she's afraid of him is that he would beat her and I guess we got reports of him touching her sexually. We did have her checked for any diseases that he could've given her, but she's fine, well scared and has bruises here and there, but other than those she's ok. We talked to her, told her that we'd be taking her away from her mommy and taking her to her daddy. You'll have to get used to talking like that from now on. She' your responsibly. She said she wanted to meet you." Ashley said.

"So if I'm her father and she's my responsibility I'll take care of her, but is there a reason we have to go to Mara's funeral?" Elliot asked.

"You have to go because there are some people who would like to meet the father and find out what you're like. They also have stuff for you." Titanna said.

"Ok. Well another thing? About my daughter?" Elliot asked.

"Yes what is it?" Zeke, Ashley, Tristan and Titanna asked.

"If I'm supose to be responsible for her, don't you think I should know about her. What is she like? What does she like? More importantly, what is her name and what does she look like? The only things I know about her is that she's two and a half and will be three Monday, and that she's afraid of Mara and this Nate!" Elliot said obviously annoyed that he has no clue what's going on.

"Well her name is Mai, Mai Grant. We just had her last name legally changed so it would be yours. She is two and a half, but will be thee on Monday, May 1st. This is a picture of her. She has your bright blue eyes. She has red hair, kinda like that girl in the red over there." Titanna said pointing to Zoey, after she handed Elliot a picture of Mai. (Mai means Brightness.)

"Oh well she's really pretty." Elliot said handing the picture to Wesley.

"She is quite cute." Wesley said getting the girls.

"Awww! She's adorable!" The girls cried getting the guys.

"She is cute." The guys said cleaning out their ears.

"She looks as if she could be Elliot and Zoey's daughter." Corina said joking.

"Hey!" Elliot and Zoey shouted at once.

"Well anyways back to Mai. She likes to draw and just about any kind of arts and crafts. She is somewhat active, loves to be read to. She likes baths, but she doesn't like to swim. The reason she's afraid to go swimming is because Mara put her in the ocean and left her to drown, but somebody did end up saving her, which is why she knows that not all people are bad. She loves music and tries to sings along with songs. She loves to watch movies with her dolls and stuffed animals. I don't know what kinds of foods she likes, it always changes with her. She loves stuffed animals, dolls and that kind of stuff, as you will find out. She won't wear anything fancy, she loves to be free and wear whatever she wishes. She loves cats and has one of her own. That's ok with you isn't it? If it isn't she won't be too happy." Ashley said.

"No, that doesn't bother us, but it'll have to stay in a room for most of the day, 'cause we live in this café and we have customers to serve and we wouldn't want one of them to take the kitten. What's the kitten's name and who gave it to her?" Elliot asked.

"I believe the kitten's name is Neko. It's white and black with a little brown and green eyes. I do believe it's a girl. No one really gave Mai Neko. Neko just came to her and she started to eventually stay. One day Mai was getting beat up by Nate, and Neko saved her by clawing him in the neck, back and arms. That was what a few months ago. Anyways when Neko saved Mai she got hurt and Mai tried everything to save her by herself. That's when we came in and took her away and put Nate in jail and Mara in the hospital. As for Amanda, she's missing. We had to keep an eye on Mai that week because all she wanted to do is be with that kitten. Eventually we gave up and let her keep the kitten. I don't think they've been apart since then. Mai said that Neko is her best friend, considering she doesn't have any real friends. That's because she's been marked as weird, just because she can do the alphabet, count, and art really well and doesn't talk much. The only thing she has a problem with is reading, and then there are some words she can't pronounce. She is smart for her age. If you want to know more about her, you'll have to ask her, because all I've told you already is all we know." Ashley explained.

"Ok." Elliot said.

Soon you could hear a little voice and the sound of the front door pushing open and then a little girl with red hair and bright blue eyes and an old teddy bear falling on the floor.

"That's Mai. She's also kinda clumsy, but that's not her fault." Tristan said.

"Asswee!" Mai cried in a tiny voice.

"What is it Mai?" Ashley asked.

"…Neko…she rand undwer twis place! …And she…won't come out! …I down't think she liwkes me anymo!" Mai cried falling to her knees and stared sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's ok Mai. Zeke, Tristan and Titanna will get her out." Ashley said.

"What why us?! Why not you?!" Zeke and Tristan yelled.

"Because she has to stay with Mai. Plus we need all of us to get her out. You'll go under, get the cat and hand her to me and Ashley and Mai will have Neko back." Titanna said.

"Fine." Zeke and Tristan said going out, while Titanna followed.

"Now Mai, look at me. That a girl. We're gonna get Neko back for you. Now, how would you like to meet your daddy? He's right over there. See the guy with the yellow hair standing next to the man with the ponytail? He's your daddy." Ashley said picking Mai up and carrying her to Elliot.

"This is your daddy, Mai. Say hi daddy." Ashley said.

"…" Mai didn't say anything, but looked at Elliot trying to figure out if he were going to hurt her or not.

"Come on Mai, its ok, he's not going to hurt you. Say 'Hi Daddy.'" Ashley said as Mai looked at Elliot and breathed in deeply.

"…Hi daddy…" Mai said slowly and shyly, still watching him.

"Hi Mai. This is Wesley. The girls over there are Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, Berry and Ruby. And the boys over there are Dren, Sardon, Tarb, Tyson and Kyle. Zoey is the one with the red hair. Corina has the blue hair. Bridget is the one with green hair. Kiki has the gold hair. Renee has the purple hair. Berry had the long yellow hair. Ruby has the dark red-orange hair. Dren has green hair. Sardon has purple hair. Tarb has brown hair. Tyson is the one with red hair. And finally Kyle is the one with the blonde hair." Elliot said pointing to everyone.

"Ashley! Get out here and help us damnit!" Zeke yelled making Mai cry.

"Hey! Little girl here!" Ashley yelled back.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked.

"Another thing Mai doesn't like is yelling. Here you take Mai and I'll go help get Neko." Ashley said handing Mai to Elliot.

Elliot was holding Mai to his hip. She had her tiny arms around his neck; teddy bear in hand, her legs were wrapped around his waist, while he had his arm holding her with his arm just under her butt.

Mai would every once and awhile pull herself closer to Elliot making his arm have to follow her. It only took Mai about a minute or two to get used to Elliot, and figure out that he wasn't gonna hurt her. The others on the other hand, she didn't know about yet.

A few minutes later she had dropped her teddy bear and started to cry, until Elliot bent down and got it for her.

"...Thank you daddy." Mai said softly watching the door.

When the others came up with a dirty cat Elliot put Mai down to go see them, but stopped when she didn't see Neko moving.

"What's wong with Neko?" Mai asked holding her teddy bear close.

"We're sorry Mai, but Neko's sleeping, and he's not gonna wake up." Titanna said softly looking at Ryou telling him that she'll tell him later.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked tears starting to form.

"I mean that…" Titanna started but was cut off by someone coming in the doorway.

"She's saying that the cat is dead! Now all you have to do is get over it! It's just a stupid animal!" Exclaimed a voice from behind everyone.

When Mai saw who it was she ran and hid behind Elliot's leg, dropping her teddy bear.

"Just who do you think you are saying something like that?!" Zeke and Tristan asked pissed until they turned to see who it was.

"YOU!" Ashley, Titanna, Zeke and Tristan gasped.

"Hey, long time no see." Said the guy.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail, Nate!" Tristan said pissed.

"Oh I got out and I am here to get what's rightfully mine." Nate said looking and walking over to Mai.

"You stay the hell away from her! She is here with her father, like she should be!" Zeke yelled dropping Neko.

"That's too bad. Something as precious as a teddy bear is rare." Nate said picking up the teddy bear and ripped its head, legs and arms off its body and then started yelling.

"GIVE ME BACK THE BRAT SO I CAN HAVE MY TIME WITH HER! ONCE SHE'S OLD ENOUGH, SHE'LL HAVE MY CHILDREN!" Nate yelled running towards Mai, but Elliot kicked him the gut and punched him in the face while Wesley took Mai into the kitchen and covered her ears. (She couldn't see anything, but she could hear stuff.)

"You stay away from my daughter! You hear me?!" Elliot yelled punching him again.

After everything was done and over, Nate was taken back to jail. Zeke, Ashley, Tristan and Titanna left saying that if Elliot ever needed anything he just had to call. A little after they left Neko was buried, which Mai had a hard time with.

Elliot held her in his arms while she had her hands clutching his shirt crying hard into his chest.

Mai had eventually cried herself to sleep and Elliot sat in a chair rocking her back and forth to keep her asleep.

"Hey Zoey, do me a favor and I'll give you a raise." Elliot said quietly.

"Sure what is it?" Zoey asked looking at him and then the sleeping girl in his lap.

"I need you to go to the vet and find a kitten that looks exactly like Neko and get it for Mai." Elliot said handing her $500.00.

"If by any chance there is any money left over, you can keep it." Elliot said feeling Mai move a little and heard her sniffle.

"Kay, I'll be back soon." Zoey said softly leaving.

"How come she's getting a raise?!" Corina demanded almost waking up Mai.

"Because Corina, she is one of you girls that does the most work around here, while you sit around drinking tea and bossing her around. If you don't start working, I'm gonna dock your pay. Bridget, will you fix her bear?" Elliot asked trying not to wake Mai, while Corina complained.

"Sure. I'd love to help." Bridget said rushing out with the pieces of bear.

* * *

 

About an hour later, Zoey arrived with the new kitten that looked exactly like Neko, and Bridget came back with the bear.

"I'm back." Zoey said.

"You got the kitten then?" Elliot asked.

"Yep. Here she is." Zoey said letting the kitten out.

"Good. Mai, baby, wake up. I have something for you." Elliot said.

"What?" Mai asked rubbing her eyes.

"Look what Bridget fixed for you." Elliot said as Bridget handed her the bear.

"…Thank you Bidet." Mai said her voice a little horse from crying.

"That's not all. Look what Zoey got you." Elliot said sitting her down in front of the new kitten.

"Neko?" Mai asked.

"If that's what you wanna call her." Elliot said sitting next to Mai, getting a confused look from her.

"Well, we knew you missed Neko, so we got you a new one. We know that this kitten will never be able to replace Neko, but we just wanted to make you happy." Elliot said.

Mai looked at the kitten, as the kitten did to her.

They just stared at each other until the kitten got up and walked towards Mai, who reached out her hand to pet the kitten.

After awhile Mai started to play with the kitten, who she called Neko. Elliot was happy to see his little girl happy.

'My little girl. That sounds nice. It has a nice ring to it.' Elliot thought watching Mai play with Neko.

"So Elliot, are you ready for this responsibility?" Wesley asked.

"Yes. I know I am. Kinda have to be. Plus I know I'm not alone, I have you and the girls." Elliot said watching Mai play with both Neko and Zoey.

They were running around the café having fun until Mai stopped and sneezed. That didn't shock anybody. What shocked them was that after she sneezed she had white cat ears and a white cat tail.

"OMG! Mai!" Elliot yelled as everyone went up to her.

Elliot picked her up and looked at her, while Zoey picked up Neko.

"Mai. How did this happen to you?" Elliot asked looking at her while she just stared.

After a few moments pause they all went down to the lab and studied her. Mai didn't care as long as she had Neko.

A few hours later they found out that she was a mew, but her powers weren't as strong as the others considering her age.

"So we have a new mew mew. Things should be easier now that we have another mew. She can help us fight. So I wonder what her outfit will look like. Where's her pendant? Elliot you need to give her her pendant." Corina said.

"No." Elliot said making everyone stare at him.

"What do you mean no?" Corina asked.

"I mean no I'm not giving her a pendant. No she's not going to fight in battles." Elliot said.

"What?! Why?!" Corina demanded.

"Because she's too young." Elliot said.

"So what! You made us fight. You made Kiki and Ruby fight! Why is it any different for her?!" Corina demanded.

"Yes I did make them fight, but it's different for her because she's too young. Kiki was eight when she started and Ruby was ten. Mai's only two and a half. There's a big age difference between them. I don't care what you have to say, she's not fighting." Elliot said.

"I have to agree with Elliot. She is too young for something like this, and it's probably easier for her to get hurt." Zoey said.

"Yeah." Everyone else said.

"Fine have it your way. I'm going home." Corina said stomping out of the café.

"Yeah we'd better be going as well." The others said.

"Ok. See you all in a week." Elliot said.

"WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed.

"I'm gonna give you a week off so I can spend more time with Mai this week and get to know her more." Elliot said picking up the toddler.

"Thank you!" The girls exclaimed running out the door.

"No problem." Elliot called.

"That was nice of you Elliot." Wesley said looking at the young toddler.

"Yeah, but what I said was true I want to get to know Mai more." Elliot said.

"That's sweet." Wesley said.

"Yeah. Hmmm? What's wrong Mai?" Elliot asked when he saw that she was holding her stomach.

He was worried until he heard her stomach growl, indicating that she was hungry.

"Come on let's get you and your cat some food." Elliot said as he picked her up and Wesley got Neko.

After they all ate Elliot gave Mai a bath and got her into her pajamas and set her on his bed.

After he set her on his bed she yawned and rubbed her eyes, while Neko stretched.

"Tired?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. Will you read me a story?" Mai asked looking at her daddy.

"Sure. What do you want me to tell you?" Elliot asked.

"Dis one." Mai said holding up Aladdin.

"Ok. Come on." Elliot said as he set Mai on his lap and started to read.

"Ok. Once upon time there lived a boy, who everyone called a street rat, his name was Aladdin..." So Elliot continued to read.

About half way through the book Elliot could hear soft breathing and could feel Mai's head on his stomach with her hands by her chest holding her teddy bear. Neko was on the pillow.

When Elliot looked down he found Mai sleeping peacefully.

Elliot then gently picked her up and laid her by the wall covering her up.

What he heard next shocked him.

"Daddy." Mai mumbled in her sleep.

Elliot looked at his toddler and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead.

For awhile Elliot sat at his computer typing about whatever it is that he writes about.

About an hour later Elliot got off his computer put on a pair of sleep pants and a sleep shirt.

He then turned off his light and climbed into bed looking at his baby, before pulling her to him, falling asleep.

A few hours later Wesley came up to check up on them and when he opened the door he smiled at the cute site.

Elliot was holding Mai and her teddy bear close while she held onto his shirt lightly with her tiny hands, Neko above them.

Wesley left them to be alone, before going to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Worry & Doctor!**

* * *

 

The next morning when Elliot woke up he had forgotten all about Mai, so when he woke up he was kind of startled.

"What the…?" Elliot asked.

"Daddy." Mai mumbled in her sleep.

After she said that Elliot remembered the events that happened the night before.

A few minutes later she sneezed and then you could see a pair of tiny white cat ears and a tiny white tail that wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you like this Mai? You shouldn't be like this, you shouldn't have cat genes; you're too young, much too young. You're also incredibly thin for a toddler your age. You were hungry last night, but all you ate were some potatoes and two chicken strips, but you did drink a lot of milk. I think I'll call Zeke and the others." Elliot said worried getting up to get his phone.

He was just about to get his phone when he heard a knock at his door and Wesley.

"Elliot are you awake yet?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah!" Elliot called.

"May I come in?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, the doors open!" Elliot called trying not to wake Mai.

"Hey, how's little Mai?" Wesley asked noticing the ears and tail.

"Ok, I guess." After Elliot said that Mai sneezed again, this time the ears and tail went away.

"She's still sleeping, but I'm not surprised. Toddlers her age sleep in more. I think I know why her ears and tail pop out." Elliot said.

"Really, how?" Wesley asked.

"When she sneezes. She sneezes they pop out, then she sneezes again and they go away." Elliot said.

"Hey Elliot, I think I know how and why she has cat genes." Wesley said.

"Why? Why does she have cat genes at her age? She's too young; I'm not having her fight either." Elliot said looking at his best friend/guardian.

"She probably got the cat genes from you. Now just listen for a second, and then you can make your complaint. When you "hooked" up with Mara you were only sixteen, two years after you injected yourself with cat DNA. She is after all your daughter, so don't you think that she had to inherit something from you besides the eyes, nose, smile and face. She must have her mother's ears, lips, chin, eyebrows and forehead. You said that Mara's hair was black, so I don't know where Mai gets her hair color, but she also has a little bit of both yours and Mara's hair style. What I mean by that is that she has your bangs, and the style after that is her mother's." Wesley said, but Elliot cut him off.

"Mara had short shoulder length hair." Elliot said.

"True, but wasn't her hair wavy?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, but her hair was really curly, Mai only has a little wave, kind of like water waves." Elliot said.

"Oh well, anyways that's probably why she has cat genes. Of course she's not going fight. However, she might have her mother's attitude…" Wesley said, but again Elliot cut him off.

"Don't say that. God, don't say that. I'm gonna do everything I can to stop her from becoming anything like her mother. What I mean by that is that Mai won't start having sex until she's seventeen or eighteen, after she graduates from high school. She's not gonna start having sex at age twelve, like Mara. She started having sex at age twelve or around there. I know what you're saying about Mai having my DNA which is how she has cat DNA. But I think I have a way that when she sneezes her ears and tail won't pop out. I'm gonna make it so it's like Zoey was, she can't kiss anybody." Elliot said.

"How are going to do that?" Wesley asked.

"Though an injection…while she's sleeping. That's really the only thing that there is and it's the only way I can give her the injection. She seems to be a sound sleeper and doesn't feel anything, trust me I know, so she won't feel it. I'll give the injection when she's sleeping because like I said she won't feel it and if you think about no little kid her age or any age likes to have injections." Elliot said as Mai scrunched herself up with her stuffed bear looking for warmth.

After seeing this Elliot remembered that when he got out of the bed he pulled the blankets off the young girl, so he put them back over her and she turned on her side, facing the wall. Elliot sat on the side of his bed gently rubbing her side.

"You really do care for her, don't you Elliot?" Wesley said sitting at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, and that is why I have to call Zeke and the others." Elliot said.

"Why?" Wesley asked.

"Because I'm worried about her. She's really thin for a girl toddler her age. I was thinking to myself out loud when I got up this morning. Last night she was hungry, but all she ate were some potatoes and two of her chicken strips, but she did drink a lot of milk. Then every few hours after I went to bed I would wake up feeling and hearing her stomach growl, but she never woke up to tell me. I was gonna call Zeke and the others, until you came up, not that that's a bad thing." Elliot said.

"I know. Anyways it's probably a good thing to call them, but before you do I have a question. Did you feel her stomach, her waist? If her waist feels small and too thin, she's probably underweight, but if she has a little baby fat she could very well be just fine." Wesley said as Elliot gently took Mai in his arms feeling her stomach and waist making her giggle her sleep.

After Elliot was done with that he gently laid her down on the bed covering her and her teddy up.

"Well does she have any baby fat?" Wesley asked.

"No, she's underweight, but not by much. I'm gonna call Zeke and the others now." Elliot said.

"Ok." Wesley said watching Elliot go over to his cell, by his computer.

"Damn." Elliot cursed setting his phone down.

"What's wrong Elliot?" Wesley asked as Elliot rubbed his forehead.

"My phone is dead. I'm gonna use the phone in the kitchen. Would you mind watching Mai for me?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, I'd love to watch her for you. You just go make that call and I'll take care of everything." Wesley said taking the computer chair, pulling it over to the bed.

"Thanks Wesley, you're a lifesaver." Elliot said heading out the door and downstairs.

"Hey no problem!" Wesley called.

**With Elliot:**

_"Hello Child Services, how may we help you? Do you know or have a child that is in need of help?"_ A lady on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yeah, well kind of. I was just given custody of my two-year-old daughter who will be three in four days yesterday. Her mother is dead, but when she was alive she would constantly ignore or beat her, I guess that would be the reason why she's in my custody. Now I'm worried 'cause she's underweight. Last night she was hungry…" Elliot started explaining everything.

 _"Well did you wake her? Is she eating? Well I'm sure that there is a cause for that and I would love to help, but I need to know a little more. For instance do you have a girlfriend?"_ The lady asked.

"No she's not awake. I'm not gonna wake her up and make her eat if she's not gonna. I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm not alone. I own a café and the girls and their boyfriends help out. Plus I have my guardian helping me out." Elliot said, but was cut off.

 _"Just how old are you?"_ The lady asked annoyed.

"I'm nineteen. Listen lady, I know what you're thinking, don't. I'm incredibly responsible and can take care of her. Now could you please connect me with Zeke, Ashley, Tristan or Titanna?" Elliot asked getting annoyed with the lady.

 _"You have to deal with the problem of getting a teenage girl pregnant"_ The lady said annoyed that a nineteen-year-old boy is in the care of a two-year-old going on three when he was "stupid" enough to get some "teenaged" girl pregnant.

"Listen lady I was sixteen, stressed out 'cause that was the sixth year anniversary of my parents death, and the lady I got pregnant was not a teenage girl, she was twenty-seven. She bought us beers and got both her and myself really drunk. Then we went back to her place where she did that kind of shit all the time. Now I haven't sworn in front of Mai, but she's not awake right now. Now if you could please connect me with Zeke, Ashley, Tristan or Titanna that would be nice." Elliot said becoming pissed.

 _"Why?"_ The lady asked annoyed.

"Because they're the ones who gave me custody of my daughter." Elliot said pacing so that he wouldn't snap at her.

 _"Fine."_ The lady said paging Zeke and the others.

Soon Zeke was on the phone.

 _"Hello, Zeke speaking, who may I ask am I talking to?"_ Zeke asked.

"Zeke it's me, Elliot Grant." Elliot said.

 _"Oh hey Elliot, what's up?"_ Zeke asked and Elliot told him everything.

 _"Oh, well ok. I'm no doctor, but I can give you the name of her pediatrician. Just give me a minute while I look for it."_ Zeke said looking for Mai's file.

"That's fine." Elliot said waiting.

About two minutes later Zeke came back and apologized for the wait.

 _"Sorry I kept you waiting."_ Zeke said once he was back.

"That's fine just so long as I have someone to contact for help." Elliot said.

 _"Ok. Mai's pediatrician is Dr. Nevra Tateum. She is Mai's favorite doctor and is the only person that she'll let come near her at the doctors' office. I'll give you her number so that you can make an appointment. I've told her about you and she would really love to meet you. Do you have something to write with and on?"_ Zeke asked.

"Just give me a second." Elliot said getting a pen and paper.

"Kay I'm ready." Elliot said.

 _"Ok. Her number is 358-2875. You got that? 358-2875."_ Zeke said.

"Yep thanks." Elliot said.

 _"Well hey it was good talking to you again, but I have to go, I have a meeting. Talk to you later, bye."_ Zeke said.

"Yeah bye." Elliot said as they both hung up.

Soon Elliot was calling Dr. Nevra.

 _"Tateum residence, Nevra Tateum speaking, how may help you?"_ Nevra asked politely.

"Umm yes. I'm calling about my daughter. She is a little underweight." Elliot said but Nevra cut him off.

 _"Well sir, it's kind of hard for me to help you if I don't know who I'm talking to. May I ask you of your name?"_ Nevra asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Elliot Grant, Mai Grant's father. Zeke told you about me." Elliot said.

 _"Oh, that's right. I remember him saying something about you getting custody of her. You're nineteen, but that doesn't matter to me. Age doesn't matter to me just as long as the parent(s) takes care of the child. So now what were you saying about Mai being underweight?"_ Nevra asked.

"Well last night she was hungry, but all she ate was some potatoes and two chicken strips, but she drank a lot of milk. Then during the night I could hear and feel her stomach growl. I tried to wake her, but she didn't wake up, she slept through everything. It worries me that she's not eating." Elliot said.

 _"That's good, well not really. What I'm saying it's good that you worry. I see many teenaged parents that don't care whether their kids are ok or not. You're one of the few that care. I'm also glad you called, I'd like to meet you and see little Mai again. What time works for you 10:00 A.M. or 11:00 A.M.?"_ Nevra asked.

"Either or. It doesn't matter to me. Would you like me to bring Wesley, my guardian along?" Elliot asked.

 _"That would be great. Then why don't you be at Momoiji Memorial Hospital at 10:30 A.M. that way I'll get you in by 11:00 and you can get Mai and everything else ready. You know breakfast, bathed and dressed. Then when you get here, we'll try to figure something out. Sound good to you? I mean it is only 7:00 A.M."_ Nevra said.

"Yeah sounds fine. See you then. Bye." Elliot said.

 _"Yep, see you then. Bye."_ Nevra said as they hung up.

Elliot then hung up went to check up on Wesley and Mai, only to still find Mai asleep and Wesley reading a book.

"Hey Elliot, did you get a hold of anybody?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, actually. After I talked to a really annoying lady who was more of a bitch then anything, I got a hold of Zeke, who gave me the number of Mai's pediatrician, who we'll be seeing at 11:00, so we have to leave at 10:00 to get to Momoiji Memorial Hospital on time. I have to take a shower, make breakfast and get Mai ready. Then you'll drive us there and the three of us will meet Dr. Nevra." Elliot said.

"Ok. Do you want me to get Mai up?" Wesley asked.

"Ummm, no I'll get her up after I get dressed. I know what you could do now, since you already took a shower and are dressed, you could make the breakfast." Elliot said.

"OK, what do you want?" Wesley asked getting up.

"Just make two pancakes for her with some orange juice and a sausage. I'll have two eggs and two pancakes with orange juice and a sausage, please." Elliot said getting some clothes for him and something for Mai.

"Ok. See you in a few." Wesley said.

"Kay. See ya later." Elliot said going into his bathroom, while Wesley went to make the food.

About five minutes later Mai started to wake up.

When she was fully awake she saw Neko eating what Wesley had brought up for her. She also saw what she saw last night. However the only thing she didn't see was her daddy, Elliot, so she started to panic.

"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" Mai asked as she slid out of bed, but she ended up falling on her knees and started to cry.

"Daddy." Mai cried curling up into a ball crying, wishing that she wasn't alone.

Another five minutes later Elliot was out of the shower wearing a blue T-shirt and white pants with white socks.

He was gonna wake Mai up, but when he got there he didn't see her on the bed.

"Mai, where are you baby?" Elliot asked looking around.

He was starting to worry until he heard Mai's crying, crying for him.

When he looked on the side of his bed he found Mai holding her knees crying.

"Mai? Mai what happened to your knees?" Elliot asked alarmed when he saw the blood on her knee.

"Daddy! Where you go? Why you leave me?" Mai cried clinging to him.

"Mai, when did you wake up? I'm sorry I wasn't here, I was taking a shower. We have to get you ready, we're gonna see Dr. Nevra today." Elliot said pushing her bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Dr. Nevea?" Mai asked.

"Yes. Now let's get you ready, ok?" Elliot asked.

"Otay." Mai said softly letting Elliot gently pick her up and take her downstairs for breakfast, after bandaging up her knees.

After awhile of eating and Mai playing with her food they were done and Mai was done eating after a pancake and a half, half her sausage and three cups of orange juice.

"I think she ate the same amount of food as last night." Wesley said as he cleaned the kitchen and Elliot gently picked Mai up from his lap. (She had to sit on his lap 'cause they don't have a highchair and they couldn't find any large phonebooks for her to sit on.)

Once upstairs they got Mai some of her clothes for her to wear for the day. She chose a baby-blue skirt with a light pink shirt that had kitties on it. She also had little white socks and little pink shoes.

"You ready for a bath Mai?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah!" Mai said running in the complete opposite way from where the bathroom was, she ran towards a closet.

"Mai, wrong way. That's a closet. This is the bathroom, see?" Elliot asked chuckling while opening the bathroom door.

After that Mai looked at him confused. She wanted to know what a closet was, so she opened the door.

When she opened the door she stared at it for awhile before screaming and running away from it to the bed where she fell to the floor crying hard.

"Mai?" Elliot asked worried running to her and kneeling down by her, gently picking her up and rocking her back and forth to get her to calm down.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Wesley asked running in the room alarmed after hearing Mai's scream.

"Elliot what's wrong?" Wesley asked watching Elliot cradle the young crying toddler.

"I don't know. Will you please close the closet door, she opened it and that's when she screamed and started crying." Elliot said.

"Sure thing." Wesley said walking to the closet and shutting it, while Mai watched and cried.

After the closet was shut Mai started to slowly calm down, burying her face into Elliot chest.

After Mai was completely calm, after all the bawling, crying, whimpering and hiccupping Elliot stood up and gently set her on the bed.

"Hey Wesley, could you call Dr. Nevra at this number and tell her we may be a little late? I wanna figure out what scared Mai" Elliot said handing Wesley the number.

"Sure thing." Wesley said heading downstairs.

"Mai, baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked gently cradling her close to him.

"No! Don't put me in the dark alone! I be goowd, I prwomise! No mowre darkness, plwease! I don't want wanna go back to the dark!" Mai cried.

"Don't worry Mai, you don't have to go back to the darkness, I won't make you." Elliot said softly rocking her back and forth.

"Hey. I called Dr. Nevra and she said that'd be fine. She also told me why she doesn't like closets." Wesley said from the doorway.

"Why?" Elliot asked setting Mai down and standing up, watching Mai curl up on the bed and cry a little before closing her eyes and just started to rest.

"It's because her mother, Nate, or her mother's sister would lock her in a closet for hours on end and bang on the door. Another reason is that they would force her to listen to eerie noises such as fake thunder and other noises she's afraid of. They would also for a punishment make her watch horror movies. They would do all of that to punish her." Wesley explained.

"What kind of punishment are those? You don't do that to a two-year-old. No wonder she's afraid of closets. No child should have something like that done to them. If a child needs to be punished they should get a good talk and a timeout for about five minutes. I don't want to spank her, I don't believe in hitting a child. I also won't hit her 'cause she's already been hit enough when she shouldn't have been." Elliot said sitting back on his bed and sitting Mai on his lap, waking her up.

"That's good. I'm glad she's away from those people and here with her daddy. She needs you, you know. She seems really sweet. She looks a lot like you. Well I guess I'll finish up downstairs, while you give Mai her bath." Wesley said heading out the door.

"Ok. Thanks for everything, Wesley!" Elliot called.

"You're welcome!" Wesley called.

"Ok. Well you ready for your bath Mai?" Elliot asked his toddler.

"Yes." Mai said quietly as Elliot went over to where she was sitting.

"Don't worry Mai, I won't make you go in the closet or watch anything bad. You just have to promise to be good. Can you promise that? Can you be good? What am I saying; of course you'll be good. You will won't you?" Elliot asked tickling her sides making her giggle and squirm around.

"I be good! I be good if you prwomise not to lock me in the dark place, or make me watch bad movies." Mai said as her tears started to come back.

"Don't worry Mai, I won't lock you in the dark place or watch bad movies or hit you, I promise you that." Elliot said.

"Otay, I be good." Mai said snuggling her way into Elliot's arms.

"Well then, now that's out of the way, are you ready for your bath?" Elliot asked picking her up.

"Yep." Mai said as Elliot carried her to the bathroom where he got her undressed and in the tub.

Once in the tub he got her clean and she got him wet, by squirting him with her rubber ducky, while singing the rubber ducky song.

Elliot all the while was laughing and splashing her with water making her giggle.

"Mai we have to get going now or we're gonna be really late." Elliot said lifting her out of the tub drying her off and getting her dressed.

"Otay." Mai said quietly letting him dress her.

About forty-five minutes later they were at Momoiji Memorial Hospital in the waiting room.

"Elliot and Mai Grant?" A nurse asked standing at the end of the hall as Elliot got Mai and started walking to the nurse, Wesley following close behind.

So they got though what the nurse had to say and asked and then they waited for Dr. Nevra.

A few minutes later Dr. Nevra came in and smiled.

"Hey Mai! How are you today?" Nevra asked as Mai smiled.

"Gwood." Mai said arching her back and bending her head back to look at Elliot.

"Good. You must be Elliot, and you must be Wesley, am I correct?" Nevra asked.

"Yes. That would be us." Elliot and Wesley said as Elliot put Mai on the chair and shook Nevra's hand.

After awhile of talking and testing they decided to give Mai some kind of medication for before she ate breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Now. I want Mai to take this pill half an hour before she eats, breakfast, lunch and dinner." Nevra said handing Elliot a rather large vile of pills.

"Thank you." Elliot said putting the pills in his pockets.

"Bye and have a nice day. Bye Mai." Nevra said taking Mai's arms and shaking them up and down making her giggle.

"Bye-bye." Mai said as they left the building.

"So Mai would you like to go shopping?" Elliot asked as they left the building.

"Yeah." Mai said softly...


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventures At The Shopping Mall!**

* * *

**Mai's First Time Seeing A Mall!**

"So Mai would you like to go shopping?" Elliot asked as they left the building.

"I don't know." Mai said softly making Elliot and Wesley look at her…sadly.

After that Mai looked at Elliot and Wesley and started to become scared 'cause of how they were looking at her.

"Hmmn? What's wrong Mai?" Elliot asked picking Mai up.

"Dwid I do someting wong? What are you gowing to do me? Am I in trwoble?" Mai asked sadly, scared, yet ready to be punished. She started to cry.

"You're not in trouble, no. Why would you be in trouble? Don't cry." Elliot said as he held her close and rocked her back and forth.

"You were looking at me like you were mad." Mai cried crying into Elliot chest.

"No we're not mad at you. We were just sad because you looked sad." Wesley said as Elliot kept gently rocking her back & forth

"Do you understand Mai, we're not mad at you." Elliot said as Mai clung to him.

"Rewley?" Mai asked sniffling, voice hoarse from crying.

"Really." Elliot and Wesley said as Mai lay against Elliot's chest with her bear in-between them as her tiny hands clutched to Elliot's shirt.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

"You ready to go then?" Wesley asked.

"Yes." Mai said slowly falling asleep as she accidentally dropped the bear, but Elliot picked it up for her, as he strapped her into the seat.

**At The Mall:**

"Ok, here we are. Look, this is where we will be shopping Mai." Elliot said as Mai just started to wake up.

Mai just looked at the mall, and started to become scared at how many people were there.

"What's wrong Mai?" Elliot asked as he felt her clutch his shirt and buried her face into his chest.

"No!" Mai cried.

"No what?" Elliot asked as Wesley got out of the car.

"I no wan go in there!" Mai cried.

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

After asking that Mai just cried into his chest more.

"Elliot, I don't think she wants to go in because of all the people that are around. She's afraid of people she doesn't know. You should know that from yesterday; she was afraid of you and me before she got to actually know us, and know that we won't hurt her." Wesley said softly.

"Well you've got a point there. Mai, look at me. Will you look at me, for me?" Elliot asked tilting his head a bit.

It took a few minutes, but Mai did eventually look up to see Elliot looking at her.

"Listen to me Mai; nothing will happen to you in the store. I won't let anything happen to you." Elliot said softly.

"Pwomise?" Mai asked sniffling.

"Promise." Elliot said making Mai smile a bit, which made Elliot and Wesley smile.

"Well then, ready to go in?" Wesley asked little Mai.

"Yes." Was all Mai said as she held onto Mr. Bear tightly.

** The Deal! **

Once the three of them got into the store Mai started to cling to her daddy with her teddy bear.

"Well so what do you want to do Elliot?" Wesley asked picking up Mr. Bear and giving him back to Mai.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do the grocery shopping, while I take Mai clothes, shoes, and toy shopping, considering she has none of that." Elliot said as his daughter kicked off her shoes, finally.

"Mai…what'd you do that for?" Elliot asked trying to keep calm so he wouldn't yell as not to scare and make her cry.

"Dey too twight. Dey hurwt. I sowee." Mai said softly while Elliot switched her to his other hip.

"It's ok Mai, we were gonna get you new shoes anyway." Elliot said softly getting a cart and gently set her in the front, with Mr. Bear.

"So Wesley, what do you say? I take Mai and you go grocery shopping?" Elliot asked as Wesley got a different cart.

"That sounds fine with me, and I'll pay for it all." Wesley said.

"Oh well you don't have to pay for it…I was gonna pay for it." Elliot said.

"No, its fine. I'll pay for the groceries and you pay for her stuff. One thing though. Don't get her everything she wants today. Whatever she wants and you don't get, write a list, wait a day and buy it for her birthday." Wesley said the last part so only Elliot could hear.

"Ok. Well then we'll see you later." Elliot said as he went one way.

"Yeah, see you in a few." Wesley said going to the food isles.

** With Elliot, Mai & Mr. Bear: **

Elliot was pushing Mai and Mr. Bear around the isles with all the blankets, pillows and stuff like that.

Elliot was looking for some blankets and pillows for Mai when she saw some that she really wanted.

"Uh-uh-uh! Daddy! Daddy!" Mai cried pointing to a shelf.

"What is it baby?" Elliot asked trying to figure out what Mai was so interested in.

He was looking at her until she said Mr. Bear and he turned around to see that there were blankets and pillows with Mr. Bear and some other animals on them.

"Do you want those?" Elliot asked and Mai just stopped pointing.

"I sowee." Mai said softly looking down.

"Mai, why are you sorry? You don't need to be sorry. If you want it just ask ok, and I'll say yes or no." Elliot said lifting Mai's chin gently to make her look at him.

"I was towld nowt to ask to get stuff." Mai said softly?

"Did your mommy tell you that?" Elliot asked.

"Yews. Nawte and auwnt Awanda says dat too." Mai said softly.

"Well you know what Mai?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Mai asked softly.

"You're not with your mommy, Nate or Aunt Amanda, and do you know what that means?" Elliot asked.

"No, what?" Mai asked softly.

"You can ask anything you want. Do you understand?" Elliot asked.

"Kinda. Anytwing?" Mai asked.

"Anything." Elliot said smiling softly as he ran his hand over her head softly.

"So…can I have dat?" Mai asked innocently as she pointed to the pillows and blankets.

"Well I'll make you a deal." Elliot said, but Mai interrupted him.

"What's a deal?" Mai asked.

"A deal is like trading things. Do you kinda understand now?" Elliot asked.

"Kinda." Mai said softly.

"Kay...Well here's my deal." Elliot started.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

"I'll let you get two big blankets, two small blankets and five pillows. Ok? Is it a deal?" Elliot asked.

"Ywes." Mai said softly.

"Ok good." Elliot said as she looked for the ones she wanted.

"I want dat one and dat one." Mai said pointing to the big blankets."

"Ok. Now the two small ones?" Elliot asked.

"Dat one and dat one plwease." Mai said softly.

"Ok, and now the pillows?" Elliot asked.

"Dat one, dat one, dat one, dat one, ohh and dat one." Mai said.

"Good. Now you've got the ones you want we can move to our next destinations. Hmm? What's wrong Mai?" Elliot asked when Mai looked down sadly.

"I wan em all. Will you buy de other ones nex time we come here?" Mai asked.

"We'll see. Let's just go to the other places we need to go." Elliot said as each and everything was in the back of the cart.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

** Toys, Movies & Music! **

After Elliot & Mai got out of the blankets/pillows area they moved on to the toys.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes? What is it Mai?" Elliot asked.

"Where we going?" Mai asked softly looking around.

"I'm taking you to the toys." Elliot said watching Mai.

"Toys? I'm awwowed to have toys?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes. Don't you have any?" Elliot asked astonished.

"Jwust Mr. Bear." Mai said hugging Mr. Bear close.

"Oh I see. He's your best friend isn't he?" Elliot asked smiling softly.

"What's a bwest frewnd?" Mai asked confused.

"A best friend is two people who get along really well and tell each other everything." Elliot explained.

"Oh. Are we bwest frewends?" Mai asked her daddy.

"If you want to be." Elliot said smiling softly.

"Otay. So Mr. Bear is my bwest frewnd too?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes, of course. Now for the others." Elliot said chuckling first then sighing.

"What's wong daddy? Did I do something wong? Am I in trwoble?" Mai asked scared that he was gonna punish her and Elliot saw it.

"Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking. You didn't do anything wrong. You're not in trouble, I promise. Ok?" Elliot said then asked looking at Mai.

"Otay. You prwomise?" Mai asked softly.

After she asked that Elliot gently stopped the cart and then gently picked Mai up and held her close.

"I promise." Elliot whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Otay." Mai said softly as Elliot put her back in the front of the cart.

About five minutes later they reached the toy department.

When they got to the toys Elliot had to get to the girl toys for Mai.

When they reached the end of the boy toys they made the next deal.

"Ok Mai, it's time for out next deal." Elliot said softly.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

"Ok, I will allow you to get fifteen toys/stuffed animals/dolls/balls. Ok?" Elliot asked.

"Otay." Mai said softly yawning while rubbing her eyes.

"Well here we go." Elliot said as he got ready to turn the corner.

Just as he was about to turn the corner someone called his name, and he recognized the voice.

"Hey Elliot!" The voice called again.

The voice that was calling his name was Zoey, Elliot's secret crush.

Sure enough when Elliot stopped the cart and turned around Zoey was walking towards him.

"Hey Zoey. What are you doing here?" Elliot asked as Zoey smiled.

"I'm here with my parents. How about you? What are you doing here? I thought I saw Wesley awhile ago. Did you bring Mai with you guys, or did you leave her with a babysitter?" Zoey asked question after question.

"That's nice. You probably did see Wesley. I'm here buying things for Mai considering she only has two pairs of clothes, shoes that don't fit and Mr. Bear and yes Mai is here; she's in the cart." Elliot said moving out of the way to and pointing to Mai.

"Oh I see. So how is she? Is she still afraid of people?" Zoey asked softly making Elliot sigh deeply, sadly.

"Yeah. She's ok. Sadly yes, she's afraid of people. So far she's not afraid of me, Wesley & her pediatrician." Elliot said softly looking at Mai who was about to fall out of the cart.

She would've fallen out and ended up hurting herself if Elliot hadn't caught her just in time.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Elliot asked worried and scared that his two and a half year old almost fell.

"I was jwust twying to get Mr. Bear. I accidwently dopped him. I was jwust twying to get him back myswelf like a big girl. I sowee daddy!" Mai said as she started crying.

"Oh Mai, it's ok, I promise. I was just worried and scared, ok? It's ok. Come on its ok, it's ok. Next time just tell me and I'll get him back for you. Ok? It's ok." Elliot said trying to comfort her while bouncing her up and down gently while also rubbing her back.

While Elliot was trying to calm Mai down Zoey got Mr. Bear from the floor and walked back to Elliot and Mai.

After a few minutes Mai finally calmed down and Zoey gave Mr. Bear back to Mai.

"Tank you." Mai sniffed as she calmed down.

"It's ok Mai." Zoey said as she slowly patting her head.

At first when Zoey tried to touch Mai she flinched, but let Zoey touch her when she knew she wasn't gonna hurt her.

Elliot wasn't too surprised when Mai let Zoey pat her head. He figured out of all the girls Zoey would be the first one Mai would get used to.

After a few minutes Elliot put Mai back in the cart and they along with Zoey went into the toys so Mai could pick out the fifteen things she wants.

By the time they got out of the toys Mai had picked out six stuffed animals, three dolls, one big ball, three Mr. Bear and Friends puzzles for little kids and two Mr. Bear and Friends books.

The stuffed animals and dolls were Mr. Bear's friends…she wasn't able to get all of them, but she was happy with what she got.

What she didn't know though was that she was probably gonna get a lot of them for her birthday.

There next destination was the movies/music department.

When they got there they agreed that Mai could get five CDs and ten DVDs.

The CDs she, well Elliot picked out were just little kid songs.

Elliot picked them out because Mai couldn't read and she didn't know what to get.

The movies she picked out were the "Mr. Bear and Friends" box sets.

Originally there were fifteen "Mr. Bear and Friends" box sets, but she could only get ten of them, which made her very sad.

"Mai what's wrong?" Elliot asked worried at seeing her sad face.

"I want the other Mr. Bear boxes. Can we get em later?" Mai asked softly.

"Maybe. We'll see." Elliot said with a smile.

"Otay." Mai said sadly.

A few minutes later Mai started to get fussy and was starting to cry.

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon, nap time for Mai, but Elliot didn't really know that.

"Mai what's wrong?" Elliot asked stopping the cart.

"No!" Mai cried, and then just started crying.

Elliot didn't understand what was wrong with so he just picked her up and started rocking her.

After a few minutes Mai started calming down.

Elliot thought this was good and set her back in the cart, but as soon as he did Mai started crying again.

"Elliot, maybe you should put her in the back of the cart. She probably needs a nap." Zoey said as Elliot once again picked her up and started rocking her.

"Ok, I'll try, but if she doesn't I'm docking your pay." Elliot said jokingly.

"Ok. Gently lay her down on her blankets." Zoey said softly.

Elliot did as he was told and as soon as he laid her down she started to fall asleep with her thumb in her mouth holding Mr. Bear close.

"Wow you were right. How did you know that?" Elliot asked astonished.

"I used to baby-sit and I was the same way." Zoey said softly.

"Ok. Well we'd better be off. We need to get her clothes." Elliot said heading off in a direction.

"Right." Zoey said following him in one direction…

** Meeting Zoey's Parents! **

So Elliot and Zoey started walking towards the clothes for little girls.

When they were at the food isles, half way to the clothes they heard a pair of voices.

When they turned around they saw Zoey's parents coming towards them.

"Mom? Dad? I've been looking for you." Zoey said as they came up to her and Elliot.

"We were looking for you too sweetie." Suzie, Zoey's mother said.

Elliot noticed that Zoey looked more like her mother then her father.

However, the first thing that Adam, Zoey's father noticed or rather who he noticed was Elliot, and then he noticed Mai sleeping in the back of the cart.

"ZOEY MAY HANSON! WHO IS THIS BOY AND WHY IS THERE A LITTLE GIRL IN THE BACK OF THAT CART?! SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU AND THIS BOY! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO LITTLE MISSY! I THOIUGHT YOU WENT TO ENGLAND WITH MARK! INSTEAD YOU DID THAT WITH SOME BOY THAT I DON'T KNOW! BOY IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN I'M COMING AFTER YOU! INFACT I SHOULD COME AFTER YOU NOW!" Adam yelled causing a scene.

"Adam, hunny you're causing a scene." Suzie said softly.

"I DON'T CARE! THIS BOY VIOLATED MY DAUGTHER! MY BABY GIRL!" Adam yelled infuriated.

"Dad! She's not my daughter, and I did go to England with Mark! This is my boss and that little girl is his daughter!" Zoey yelled back.

"WHAT?!" Adam yelled calming down a bit.

"Yeah…Mai is Elliot's daughter. Another thing, Elliot's my boss, a friend, nothing more, nothing less." Zoey said as her father calmed down more.

"Oh I see, but she looks so much like you. So boy…how old are you, and how olds the girl? Who's the mother?" Adam asked.

"Dad! That's personal!" Zoey cried…

"It's ok Zoey…I'm nineteen, Mai's three, well, she will be on Monday and her mother was Mara Poppie who is not a good person at all. She took advantage of me…it was the sixth anniversary of my parents death and I was really down that day and she got what she wanted, but also what she didn't want. She didn't want Mai at all. Of all the stuff Mara, her sister Amanda and her boyfriend Nate would do to her it's a wonder she's still alive." Elliot said softly.

"What do you mean?" Zoey and her parents asked at the same time.

"Huh? Oh that's right, you don't know. Well, her mom and her mom's boyfriend Nate killed her grandparents in front of her. For punishment they would lock her in a small, dark closet and make scary noises, and then apparently after that they would make her watch various horror movies and porn I do believe. I don't know of any other punishments and I don't want to know. That's no way to punish somebody, especially a little girl." Elliot said only to be taken aback by Zoey and her mother crying, while her dad was getting pissed…again.

"Why would somebody do that to a little girl? That's just terrible!" Suzie cried.

"That's so sad, that explains why she's afraid of people so much." Zoey said softly.

"Those bastards, that's not how to treat someone so innocent." Adam said pissed off.

"Yeah I know, which is why I now have custody of her, I guess." Elliot said as they looked up.

"Yeah that's a good thing. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting to know her more?" Suzie and Adam asked.

"The reason for that is I got custody of her yesterday. Then this morning I found out that the bag of stuff they gave me only had one other outfit, (that doesn't fit) toothbrush and toothpaste. Then the outfit that she was wearing yesterday and the pair of shoes are too small on her. She also only had one stuffed animal, her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Bear. So basically I'm here to get some things. So far we've gotten her blankets, pillows, movies, CDs, stuffed animals, dolls, books, puzzles and a big ball; our next stops are clothes, shoes and pajamas. So as for getting to know her; I am getting to know her more and more little by little. I'm just going at it slowly, I learned some yesterday and a little today." Elliot said simply.

"Oh we see. I'm sorry I accused you Mr.…uh…" Adam said not knowing Elliot's first or last name going to shake his hand.

"Grant, Elliot Grant." Elliot said shaking Adam's hand.

"Well Mr. Grant, I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you." Adam said.

"It's fine…I'll probably be very protective of Mai like you are to Zoey." Elliot said smiling.

"Yeah, trust me; you'll be really protective of her." Adam said looking at his own daughter.

"So you plan on taking care of her from now on?" Suzie asked softly.

"Yeah, that's the plan, and it's not just because I have to, but rather because I want to." Elliot said calmly.

"Awww! That's so cute! You are so responsible, so grown up!" Suzie squealed in delight.

"Thanks." Elliot said simply, while thinking, 'Wow…I see where Zoey gets it from.'

"She's right you know. Not many teens take on the responsibility of child care." Adam said simply.

"Yeah that's unfortunately true. Most teens don't want to take the responsibility and they deny any part of it." Elliot said calmly.

"Yeah…teens like that are just plain stupid." Adam said annoyed by that fact.

"Yeah… they should be using protection or not at all." Suzie said.

"Yeah and that would be an understatement, half the students at my school are having sex." Zoey said.

"You better not be part of that half young lady." Adam warned dangerously.

"I'm not!" Zoey complained.

"Ok good. Because if you were, you'd better pray that you'll make it to the next day and the boy better just run." Adam warned.

"I Know." Zoey said.

"So you said you needed to go get her clothes? Maybe we should go. I'll help you out and so will Zoey." Suzie said softly.

"Right let's get going." Zoey said as he dad followed them closely behind.

**Clothes Shopping!**

So Elliot, Mai, Zoey and Zoey's parents all headed to the little girls clothing department of the store so that Mai would have something to wear…that fits.

"Ok, we're here now. So what size clothes does she wear?" Susie asked softly.

"Umm. I don't really know. I've only had her for a day and she came with two outfits; the one she's wearing now and the one she wore yesterday and both of those outfits are too small for her. Her shoes are the same way; she already kicked them off. So really don't know." Elliot said truthfully.

"Oh ok. Why don't we check her tags for a size and then try two or three sizes larger." Zoey suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea and then we can get cute little outfits just like we used to do with Zoey when she was little!" Susie exclaimed with a gleam in her eyes.

"MOM!" Zoey cried in embarrassment.

"Oh no, clothes shopping…" Adam said with an upset tone of voice.

"Hunny, if you don't wanna do clothes shopping you can do the grocery shopping. I don't mind. You can take Elliot with…" Susie started but was cut off by Elliot.

"No, I can't go with and leave you two with Mai alone. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that Mai is really afraid of people and if I'm not around I'm afraid she'll freak out or something." Elliot said softly.

"Oh ok. Well then you can stick with and hunny you can choose what you want to do. We'd love to have you stay, but it's up to you." Suzie said looking at her husband.

"I'll do the grocery shopping and you guys can do the clothes shopping. Have fun." Adam said as he started to head out.

"Ok, find everything on the list. DON'T get anything extra!" Suzie called as Adam gave her a thumbs up.

"He's gonna find the stuff we need then get extra stuff, I know he is." Suzie said smiling.

"Now on to little Mai." Suzie said looking at Mai, who had just woken up.

"Daddy? Whats gowing on?" Mai asked softly as Elliot picked her up and looked at the tags on her outfit.

"We're gonna buy you some new clothes that fit you. You know Zoey. This is Zoey's mom." Elliot said as Mai looked at Suzie trying to figure her out.

"Awww sooo adorable! She's got the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen! Your eyes, she's got your eyes." Suzie said looking at Mai.

Another thing Elliot just (well awhile now) noticed was that Zoey and her mother were just alike, laid back. While her father is very protective.

At Suzie's outburst Mai hid her head in Elliot's shoulder, which only caused Suzie to think it was even more adorable.

"Yeah. Well her shirt size is a size 2 so we should get a 3½ and her skirt size is the same. Her shoe size is a size 1 so we should get her 2½. As for dresses or pajamas we'll just have to guess at that because I had her using one of my shirts last night for a pair of pajamas." Elliot said simply as Mai clenched his shirt in her hands.

"OK, let's get going!" Suzie exclaimed as Elliot and Zoey followed to where the clothes for a three year old girl would be.

"Elliot why don't you be the one to pick out her first outfit." Suzie said softly.

"Ok, sure." Elliot said handing Mai over to Zoey.

This only took Elliot three minutes to decide what outfit to get Mai.

When he got back with the outfit Mai was extremely excited to see what was on the shirt and skirt.

"Ok let me see her for a minute." Elliot said taking Mai into the changing rooms.

When they came out Mai had on what she considered her favorite outfit on.

The shirt was baby blue with a giant Mr. Bear on the front and in big dark blue bold letters on the back said "FRIENDSHIP IS EVERYTHING! DON'T FORGET THAT!" The skirt was also baby blue, but on the skirt were Mr. Bear and all his friends all around the hem of the skirt.

When it was time for Mai to go back to her original clothes she was very unhappy. She wanted to wear the Mr. Bear outfit.

Once back into her original outfit she was still pouting when Elliot told her something. "Mai, we have to buy it first before you can wear it. Besides you have to try on a bunch of new outfits as well."

"Otay daddy." Mai said softly as he gave her back to Zoey saying that he was gonna find Adam.

"Wait I thought you had to stay with her." Zoey said softly.

"Daddy, where you gowing?" Mai asked scared he was leaving her.

"I would, but it seems she really likes and trusts you Zoey so I can trust she'll be fine with you and your mother. I'm going to find Zoey's dad. I'll be back in a little while ok?" Elliot said as he patted Mai on the head.

"Ok." Zoey said softly, holding Mai close.

"Otay." Mai said holding onto Zoey.

**With Elliot & Adam:**

It had only taken Elliot ten minutes to find Zoey's dad. He was in the meats department.

"Hey Mr. Hanson!" Elliot called waving at Adam.

"Oh hey Elliot. Is everything ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Elliot asked confused.

"Well I thought you had to stay with Mai." Adam said.

"Normally yes, but Mai seems to feel safe with Zoey so I left her in their capable hands." Elliot said simply.

"Well that's good." Adam said.

"It is good. At least there's someone besides Elliot and myself she can trust." Wesley said coming up from behind them.

"Who are you and how may we help you?" Adam asked annoyed that someone he didn't know was saying how much he "knew" Mai.

"Oh. Mr. Hanson this is Wesley. He is one of my best friends and has been my guardian since my parents died, but he's more of a brother then anything. Wesley, this is Zoey's dad Mr. Hanson." Elliot said introducing them to each other.

So the three guys began to get to know each other and Adam found out what he needed to know about Elliot and Mai.

All Adam wanted know was that Mai was gonna be safe and if Elliot was as responsible as they said he was. He was, Adam trusted him enough.

When they got back to the girls Elliot nearly fell over. There were now two carts. On was filled with most of the stuff that Elliot had found with Mai and then some clothes. The second cart was filled with shirts, skirts, pants, shorts, tank tops, sweatshirts, sweaters, jackets, dresses, belts, pajamas, shoes and three swimsuits; everything bagged up already.

"What's with all this?" Elliot asked when he found his voice again.

"Well, we found so many cute outfits and we just kept going…but think about it…now she's all set for the next two years." Suzie said with a bunch of energy while Zoey, Elliot, Adam and Wesley sweat dropped.

"And it's already all been paid for." Zoey said as she looked at her mother.

"Why is she prepared for two years in advanced?" Elliot asked hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Well that's because so that you won't have to buy her as much new clothes when she's four. We bought all the clothes one size up. Not only that but we have all of Zoey's old clothes too. Ohh and if you need dressers we have little dressers that will fit all of her clothes in it and she'll be able to reach every drawer because the dresser is just her size. No need to repay me at all. I did it for free. Well not for free I bought everything, but it's all from the goodness of my heart. Everything was only $600.00." Suzie said.

'Only $600.00.' Elliot and Adam thought as Wesley went to go buy their groceries.

"Well then since you bought all of Mai's things I'll buy your groceries, no arguments. Ummm, speaking of Mai…Is she even in one of those carts?" Elliot asked looking at the carts with all the bags in the.

As soon as Elliot asked that he saw some bags fall out of the cart and Mai's head pop out with Mr. Bear.

"Daddy! Your back!" Mai cried happy to see him.

"Yeah I'm back. I told you I would be." Elliot said picking her up, while Zoey put the bags back in the cart.

"Well we'd best be going then." Adam said as they went to the checkout line.


	5. Chapter 5

** To The Zoo We Go! **

* * *

 

After they got their shopping done Elliot and Wesley took Mai home with all her new stuff and got her ready for the next activity.

Zoey's parents had offered to take Mai and them to the zoo and the park for the afternoon.

So they got Mai out of those old tight clothes and into her new Mr. Bear shirt and Mr. Bear friends skirt with blue ribbons and white shoes. Once this task was done they threw away her old clothes.

Once they got her dressed they got ready to meet Zoey and her parents, which was half way past the café and Zoey's place.

"Hey you guys, over here!" Zoey called waving to Elliot, Mai and Wesley.

"Hey guys." Elliot said softly as Mai buried her head in his shoulder.

"Don't "hey guys" us. We've been waiting here for fifteen minutes." Zoey exclaimed making Mai hide more.

"Zoey be nice. You're scaring Mai." Suzie said softly pointing to Mai who was hiding in Elliot's shoulder, shaking a bit.

"Oh right. Sorry Elliot, Mai." Zoey said bowing in apology.

"Its fine, we were a little late. We had a hard time getting Mai out of her old clothes, didn't we?" Elliot asked bouncing her up and down a little.

"Wight." Mai said giggling as Elliot bounced her up and down.

Soon Elliot had her up on his shoulders holding her legs tightly to him, while she had her hands on his head so that she wouldn't fall off and hurt herself. However, in case she were to fall Wesley was right behind him ready to catch her if she did.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked as they waited in line.

"Why couldn't I bwing Mr. Bear with?" Mai asked softly missing her best friend.

"Mr. Bear couldn't come because he could get lost or stolen. We don't want that to happen now do we? Besides, we'll take pictures and show them to him." Elliot said softly as they made it to where they were to get their wristbands.

Elliot paid for them after he handed Mai to Wesley.

Once they were paid for, four adults $12.00 each, one teenager $10.00 and one toddler $5.00. The total came to $63.00.

Each of them then got their wristbands so that if they left for a few hours they could come back. Zoey's parents got black and white wristbands. Zoey got a pink and white wristband. Wesley got a brown and white wristband. Elliot got a blue and white wristband. And little Mai got a sparkly turquoise and white wristband.

Once inside the zoo they started walking around looking at different animals.

The animals that they saw were monkeys, lions, tigers, bears/polar bears/ panda bears, birds, zebras, snakes, spiders, iguanas, jaguars, cheetahs, turtles, elk, deer, fish, elephants, Giraffes, aardvarks, camels, Kangaroos, Leopards, hyenas, Llamas, Rhinoceros, Wolves, Ostriches, goats, Crocodiles, alligators, rabbits, sheep, seals, dauphins, whales, sea horses, otters, eels, stingrays, jellyfish, horses and then a bunch of animals. (I don't know much about zoos.)

After all the animals they saw at the zoo/petting zoo they had a nice picnic lunch in the Zoo's park, where Zoey, Mai and Elliot played, while Zoey's parents and Wesley talked.

So now that we've got that out of the way let's talk about what happened around some of the animals.

"So what do you want to see first?" Elliot asked Mai as she clung to Elliot's neck.

After he asked that Mai started to peak around and then "those." Mai said as she pointed to a large cage with monkeys in it.

They got to the railing indicating that they couldn't go any farther and Mai watched with interest, laughing at the monkeys as they played and threw stuff at each other.

The next animals that they saw were the leopards, jaguars and cheetahs, which were all right next to each other. These animals caught Mai's interest incredibly fast; she liked them. She'd watch them and they'd watch her. It was like they were talking to each other, but they weren't.

When it was time to go see the bears Mai didn't want to go. She wanted to stay and the watch the "big kitties."

"Mai, its time to see the bears." Elliot said picking, well tying to pick her up.

"No! I want to stay with da big kitties!" Mai cried. She was holding onto the bars and wouldn't let go.

"Mai, I've got pictures, you can see the big kitties every day." Elliot said making her look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Mai…" Elliot started, bending down to be eyelevel with her. "I got pictures so that you can see them every day, just like the monkeys. And think of this; if we don't move on now, we won't get home sooner. And if we don't get home soon Mr. Bear will be lonely, won't he?" Elliot asked.

When Mai didn't move and kept looking at the "big kitties" Elliot thought he'd have to punish her, but she slowly let go of the bars and waddled over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her tippy toes so that she could reach.

As she did this Elliot sighed in relief, but was shocked when he felt her tears on his neck.

"I don't want to leave em." Mai said softly as tears came down more.

"I know Mai, but we have to go and see the other animals. You guys can go ahead and we'll just meet you up at the entrance at about six. What do you say?" Elliot asked.

"Ok, if you say so." Zoey's parents and Wesley said.

Zoey on the other hand said she was staying with them.

Zoey's parents and Wesley headed off to look at the other animals while Zoey did something else.

When they were out of site Elliot found a bench and sat down, while bouncing Mai up and down gently on his knee, while rubbing her back and saying soothing words.

A few minutes later Zoey showed up with three ice-cream cones.

"Here." Zoey said causing Elliot and Mai to look up.

"Zoey? What are you doing here?" Elliot asked as Mai rubbed her eyes.

"I decided to stay with you guys. I bought some ice-cream cones for you guys too. So here." Zoey said handing Elliot a chocolate cone for him and a vanilla cone for Mai.

Mai held onto the ice-cream cone shakily, staring at it not knowing what to do with it; she was never allowed of have ice-cream before.

"Mai what's wrong?" Zoey asked as she sat down.

"She doesn't know what to do with it. I don't think her mother would let her have it." Elliot said sighing as he finished his and Mai's started to melt, running down her hand.

"Zoey, take Mai for a second, I'm gonna throw this one away and buy her a new one." Elliot said taking the cone from Mai then handed her to Zoey and walked to the ice-cream place, after throwing away the old one.

When he came back Mai was still crying and Zoey was trying to calm her down, not really succeeding in it.

"Mai, Mai you need to calm down." Elliot said looking at her and slowly she calmed down.

"W-w-w- What dat for?" Mai asked looking at the new ice-cream cone.

"This is for you, if you behave that is." Elliot as she watched the cone.

"…Otay." Mai said softly as he gave her the cone, which she slowly started to lick.

Mai didn't really understand what it was, but she liked it.

Several times Mai would take too big of a bite and would experience a brain freeze and then would cry out, holding her head tightly.

While she held her head she would get ice-cream in her hair and Elliot would sigh and get what hair that was in the cone out.

"Ok. You ready to see the bears now?" Elliot asked as she finished the ice-cream & cone.

"Yes…" Mai slowly as Elliot picked her up.

As they were walking away from the cats area Mai waved bye to them sadly.

"Bye bye big kitties." Mai said softly as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and her legs around his waist while she buried her face in his shoulder, tears falling.

"I'm sorry Mai, but we need to see the other animals too." Elliot said as he felt her tears.

Soon they got to the bears and Mai was watching them with somewhat of a smile.

The next few animals that they saw were the Giraffes, zebras, Llamas, elk, deer, camels and Kangaroos.

When Mai saw them she was all smiling again; they were far enough away from the lions, tigers, leopards, jaguars and cheetahs that Mai couldn't see them anymore that she forgot all about them.

Next they saw the elephants. Mai wasn't too fond of the elephants; they scared her. The reason that she's scared of them was because they way too big for her tastes.

When they saw the elephants Mai almost fell off of Elliot's shoulders. She would've fallen backwards onto the ground if Elliot hadn't had his hands around her legs and if Zoey wasn't behind them to catch her.

The elephants had gotten all riled up and started stomping around and then got as close as they could to the fencing keeping them in.

Mai was barely hanging onto Elliot when she fell. Zoey had Mai by her underarms when she told Elliot he could let go.

"Oh My God! Mai are you ok sweetie?!" Elliot asked panicking.

"DADDY!" Mai cried scared running to him as Zoey put her down to the ground.

Elliot picked her up as she cried into his shoulder as he rocked her back forth, trying to get her to calm down.

About ten minutes later Mai started to calm down, but was still very shaky.

For the rest of the time that they had to look at all the other animals they saw them all and then Mai asked something.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly, scared thinking it'd be "no."

"What is it baby?" Elliot asked worried at the scared tone in her voice.

"Can we see da big kitties again?" Mai asked softly.

"Umm, yeah I guess we could. We still have half an hour before its six and from here it takes ten minutes to get to them." Elliot said softly as they started to head towards the big kitties.

Once they got there they had about fifteen minutes to sit and watch the big kitties and that's exactly what Mai did, sat there and watched them, as they watched her.

As the fifteen minutes were drawing near Elliot thought that he was gonna have to talk to Mai again, like he did before, but this time however, Mai came right to him.

"Otay, I'm rewedy to go now." Mai said softly as she lifted her arms up, ready for Elliot to pick her up and take her to the next place.

** At The Front Gate: **

At the front gate Zoey's parents and Wesley were patiently waiting for them so that they could have their picnic.

** At The Park: **

Elliot had forgotten to give Mai her pills half an hour ago so all she had was half a turkey sandwich, some carrots, half a granola bar, and a bunch of koolaid.

Elliot had a turkey sandwich and a half, carrots, the other half of the granola bar, milk, celery and an apple.

Zoey had tuna, carrots, granola bar and koolaid.

Zoey's parents had the same thing as Elliot.

After they were all done eating Zoey took Mai and Elliot to the park's playground just across the park where they had the picnic.

Zoey's parents and Wesley stayed back to talk.

**With Zoey's Parents & Wesley:**

They were watching Elliot, Mai and Zoey playing on the playground.

"She's such a sweet little girl. I swear he'll make a great dad." Suzie said watching them.

"Yeah that's true. At least he's taking the responsibility of taking care of her." Adam said.

"Yeah, well that's how Elliot was raised. His parents would've loved her." Wesley said softly.

"So Wesley, how long have you known Elliot for?" Suzie and Adam asked.

"I've known Elliot since he was about well Mai's age pretty much." Wesley said simply.

"We see. He sounds like a good kid; he's very responsible." Adam said calmly.

"And you have little Mai; she's so adorable. Elliot's really smart too isn't he?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah she is. And yes Elliot is very smart; he graduated high school when he was fifteen; five years after his parents were killed. Then he just graduated college when he was eighteen. You know I'm kind of glad that Mai came into the picture." Wesley said sighing.

"He is a smart kid. Holy cow!" Adam said in shock.

"Umm why are you happy she came into the picture?" Suzie asked curious.

"Oh that's simple. In the last eight years now since he's parents have been dead Elliot's been somewhat of a stick-in-the-mud. Each year on the anniversary of his parent's death he's always really upset that day and does something stupid, like he did four years ago. However out of that mistake he got Mai, a very adorable two and half about to be three year old daughter. Anyways in the past eight and a half years Elliot's done nothing but own the café we live in. He also only worked on whatever it is he usually works on, usually science, math and history. But now that he has Mai he's lightened up a lot. Even though it's only really been a day and a half." Wesley explained remembering everything that's happened in the past eight and a half years.

"Oh we see." Suzie and Adam said softly as they all sighed, watching the three from afar.

**With Elliot, Mai & Zoey:**

Elliot was lightly pushing Mai on a swing while Zoey herself was swinging.

As Elliot pushed Mai she was giggling and having more fun then she'd had so far.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mai cried as she squealed with happiness.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked as he stopped the swing.

"Doze! Doze! I want go on doze!" Mai cried looking at the slides.

"Ok. Let's get you out of this swing then." Elliot said, but couldn't really figure out how to get her out of the swing.

When he couldn't Zoey started laughing at him and then got Mai out of the swing and put on the ground.

Once on the ground Mai started running toward the slides with Zoey and Elliot following.

Zoey followed Mai up to the slides while Elliot waited at the bottom of the slide to catch Mai so that she wouldn't go flying off and get hurt.

They played on the slides for about fifteen minutes before she wanted to play on the monkey bars. She tried the low ones first and then the bigger kids ones. She did the low ones all by herself; she was so proud of herself. However, with the bigger ones Elliot helped her with those ones.

Next they played on the marry-go-round. Mai had fun on it, but she also became really dizzy and couldn't walk straight, not that she really walked straight in the first place.

They then, for the rest of the time played in the sandbox.

Zoey was fine; she just got sand on her knees and in her shoes.

Elliot did ok; he got sand in his shoes, on his knees, and on his face.

Mai on the other hand got it everywhere; in her shoes, skirt, shirt, face, hair, knees and panties. However, I don't think she really cared. She was having fun.

While they were playing in the sandbox guess who showed up. That's right Mark showed up.

"Zoey, what are you doing? Let me rephrase that. What are you doing with him? And who's she?" Mark asked as he just noticed Mai. (Genius right? NOT!)

"I'm helping ELLIOT take care of Mai, HIS daughter." Zoey said making some of the words stand out.

"Fine, well I guess you forgot about OUR date TWO HOURS AGO!" Mark exclaimed making words stand out, also scaring Mai as she hid behind Elliot, her tiny hands holding onto his shirt, shaking.

"Shoot! I totally did forget. I guess I was just having so much fun. MARK DON'T! SHE'S AFRAID OF PEOPLE SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" Zoey cried out as Mark went to look at Mai who was still hiding behind Elliot.

Mark found her and she started backing away and around until she found and forced her way into Elliot's arms, clutching to his shirt, shaking.

"Mark you really should listen to Zoey. You are scaring Mai." Elliot said as he got up, not knowing Mai was clutching to his shirt. So when he stood up Mai was just hanging there by his shirt. He didn't realize she was clinging until he felt her legs wrap around his waist. When he felt that he immediately held onto Mai tightly.

"So daughter huh? I knew you weren't perfect, unlike me." Mark said in a cocky tone.

"Mark you need to back off now!" Zoey said firmly.

"What? Zoey what's wrong with you?" Mark asked shocked. He had thought she hated him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Come on Elliot, I think it's time we get you, Mai and Wesley home." Zoey said as she turned to walk to where the others were, Elliot following closely with Mai.

**With Everybody:**

"Mom, Dad. It's time to go." Zoey said in an annoyed tone.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Mark. He's what's wrong. I don't wanna talk about it." Zoey said as she picked up the picnic basket and headed towards the car, everybody following her.

It was about eight by the time that Elliot, Wesley and Mai got home and Mai was already half asleep.

**At Home With Elliot & Mai:**

Wesley had just taken a shower and went to meet Renee somewhere for their date.

"Ok Mai it's time for another bath." Elliot said softly as he noticed she was already half asleep.

He'd let her just go to sleep but the problem was he couldn't let her go to bed covered in sand. So he picked out one of her new pairs of pajamas; the black, blue and purple one with stars and moons all over them.

Once he got her pajamas picked out he sat her in the tub and started to get the sand out of her hair and off her body.

Once she was clean Elliot got her into her pajamas and got the sand off of his knees and face.

"Daddy? Can we finish Awaddin?" Mai asked softly/groggily.

"We'll see." Elliot said as he gently picked up.

"Otay." Mai said as she was barely hanging onto Elliot.

She had her knees tucked up by Elliot's stomach while one of her arms was around his neck and her other was just hanging there by her side while her face was on his shoulder, half asleep, while Elliot held her so she wouldn't fall off.

"Ok. Here we go." Elliot said as he set her by the wall on his bed and tucked her in.

"Daddy?" Mai asked.

"Yes?" Elliot asked, knowing the answer.

"Can we…finish Awaddin…now?" Mai asked rubbing her eyes and yawning a big yawn.

"Sure, we can continue Aladdin." Elliot said handing her Mr. Bear while Neko II jumped up on the pillow above her head.

"Ok, now where did I put it? Oh right its down stairs. I'll be right back ok baby?" Elliot said heading to the door.

"Otay." Mai said lying down.

Before Elliot opened his door to go downstairs to get Aladdin he smiled.

** Five Minutes Later: **

By the time Elliot got back to his room to read to her he smiled slightly and chuckled as he leaned against his door frame.

For there on his bed Mai lay sprawled out with Mr. Bear in her hands and Neko II above her head as Mai slept soundly; she had kicked the covers off her and her shirt had popped up a little reveling her little tummy.

Elliot walked over to his desk and set the book down before going over to his bed.

When he got there he pulled her shirt down so it was covering her stomach again, then he gently lifted her legs up and pulled down the covers and covered her back up.

When she was covered up again she rolled over on her side and her hair fell over her face.

Elliot then gently tucked her hair behind her ear and then got up and put on a pair of sleep pants and a sleep shirt.

Once he got dressed he climbed into his bed and pulled Mai to him and fell asleep, waiting for the events that would happen the next day…

D


	6. Chapter 6

**The Funeral=Disaster!**

* * *

It was the day after the zoo and also the day of Mara's funeral and Elliot wasn't too happy about it; he did NOT want to go.

Upstairs Elliot was just getting out of the shower and was wearing only his boxers when Zoey came rushing in.

"Elliot put some clothes on!" Zoey cried almost waking Mai up.

"Try to remember, this is my room. Another thing, keep your voice down, Mai is sleeping." Elliot exclaimed in a hushed tone.

That was when Zoey noticed Mai sleeping peacefully with Mr. Bear, but then she went back to the fact that Elliot was wearing nothing but boxers; she turned red and ran out of his room.

Afterwards he shut his door, got dressed (in black) and then gently woke Mai up.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly rubbing her eyes as she just woke up.

"Yes, it's me. It's time to get up now. We have a big day ahead." Elliot said softly as he gently picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to give her a bath and then get dressed.

When Elliot got downstairs with Mai, not only were they greeted by Wesley, but rather some of the gang.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elliot asked everybody but Wesley, while Mai hid her face in his shoulder and Mr. Bear in her hands.

"What do you think we're doing here? We're all wearing really dark colors, which must mean that we're going to the funeral with you. That's what I wanted to tell you earlier." Zoey said looking at Elliot.

"Though why I have to wear this is unbelievable." Corina complained.

Elliot was wearing black pants, black shirt, black choker and black shoes.

Mai had a cute black dress on with black tights, black dress shoes and black ribbons holding up her hair.

Zoey had a very dark pink dress with red shoes on.

Corina was wearing the same thing as Zoey except dark blue.

Bridget was wearing a long dark green skirt with a dark green shirt and green shoes.

In matching dark yellow (Kiki) and dark red (Ruby) capris and shirts with shoes.

Renee was wearing the same thing as Zoey and Corina except dark purple.

Berry was wearing a black skirt and shirt with black shoes.

Wesley was wearing black pants with a black shirt and brown shoes.

The other guys weren't there; they said they couldn't keep control just because they couldn't stand her.

"You guys don't have to come." Elliot started but was cut off.

"We don't have to, but we want to." Zoey said looking at Mai rather than Elliot.

"...(Sigh) Fine, but Mark's not coming." Elliot sighed deeply then said calmly, but sternly.

"I wasn't gonna ask to bring Mark with." Zoey said simply.

"Ok, well let's get going." Elliot said as they all started leaving.

So as they left for the funeral Mai stared at Elliot as if she knew what was gonna happen.

"Daddy, where we going?" Mai asked softly.

"We're going to see your mommy one last time." Elliot said as she clung to him tightly.

"I don't wan to see mommy!" Mai hiding her face in Elliot's shoulder again.

"I know Mai and I'm sorry. This is just something we need to do. I DON'T want to go either baby." Elliot said softly.

"Den why? Why do we has to go?" Mai asked almost in tears.

"Because...like I said it's just something we NEED to do." Elliot said simply.

"WHY?! Why is it somting me need to do?" Mai cried finally breaking down.

"Mai..." Elliot said softly holding her close and rocking her back and forth.

"Daddy!" Mai cried even harder.

* * *

It was a few minutes before Mai calmed down, well rather ran out of energy and they were on their way...again.

* * *

**At The Church: **

Once at the church the group signed into the sign in place and took their seats.

Elliot, Zoey, Wesley and Renee sat in the front with Mai on Elliot's lap.

Behind them sat Corina, Bridget, Berry and some other guy.

Behind them were Kiki, Ruby, some guy and some girl.

Then behind them were a bunch of other random people.

Then the preacher suddenly came up and started talking about Mara and how she was. About the kids she had; apparently she had a son thirteen years younger than herself named Derik (who was the guy next to Kiki and Ruby) who was dating Beverly (who was sitting next to Derik.) Then her youngest child was named Mai.

Not long after they were done with the ceremony a giant BOOM was heard; there was an explosion and in popped Amanda, Mara's sister, looking for Mai.

"Where is she?! Where is the little brat?!" She screamed pissed as Mai slowly climbed off of Elliot and tried to hide under the benches they sat on.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Amanda called.

"Ma'am, this is a funeral ceremony...I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The preacher started.

"I know this is a funeral, it's my sisters! Which brings me to my next point; DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Amanda yelled pissed off.

It was quiet until two small sneezes were heard.

It was extremely lucky that Mai was hiding under the benches or everybody would've seen the eats and tail for a few split seconds.

"So she's under the benches is she?" Amanda said looking under the benches and there she found Mai hiding.

When she got up Mai also got up and forced her way into Elliot's awaiting arms...along with Mr. Bear.

"I'm only gonna say this once..." Amanda said strictly.

"And what would that be?" Elliot asked in a sour tone.

"Give me the girl and you won't get hurt." Amanda said.

"And if I don't?" Elliot asked holding onto Mai tightly.

"Well..." Amanda started and then charged at them.

Elliot held tightly onto Mai as he jumped out of the way, as did the others.

"Oh, you wanna play the hard way huh?" Amanda asked as she pulled something out of her pocket and threw it on the floor, causing a bunch of smoke to come flooding out.

There was then screaming; Elliot tried to hold onto Mai as much as he could, but she slipped out from his grasp and got separated from him.

"DADDY!" Mai cried running around, tripping a bunch of times.

About three minutes later she was once again picked up, but the hands that picked her up were not that of her daddy's hands, they were the hands of Amanda, her evil aunt.

Mai tried to scream out for her daddy or anybody she could trust, but Amanda had put a cloth with chloroform in it over her face causing her to go unconscious rather fast.

Once Mai was no longer conscience Amanda ran off with her.

* * *

**With Elliot And The Others: **

As soon as the smoke cleared Elliot couldn't find Mai anywhere; he tried everything, from looking all over, to calling out for her. In the end all he could find was Mr. Bear.

"Oh no. Not Mai, not Mai." Elliot said looking around for some kind of clue as to where Amanda could've taken Mai...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Search For Mai; Coma! =(**

* * *

**With Amanda & Mai: **

Amanda had tied Mai to a chair and was just watching her with disgust.

"Well, well, well, it's just you and me brat. You do remember me, don't you?" Amanda asked.

"Yw-ywe-ywes." Mai stuttered out scared.

"Then who am I Mai?" Amanda asked scaring her.

"Aunt Amana." Mai said shaking.

"NO! IT'S AUNT AMANDA!" Amanda yelled scaring Mai even more.

"Sowee..." Mai said softly, scared.

"DAMNIT CHILD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT MAN HAS TURNED EVERYTHING AROUND! DAMN HIM! DAMN YOUR DAD!" Amanda yelled infuriated.

"Daddy will com to get me, he will." Mai said softly, her voice scratchy, eyes red and puffy from crying, tears evident on her face.

"Your daddy is a twit! He will never find you. You hear me? _NEVER_!" Amanda yelled in little Mai's face.

"Yes he will." Mai said softly.

After Mai said that there was a hard, loud, sharp smacking sound.

Amanda had slapped Mai hard across her face before yelling at her.

"DAMNIT MAI! HE WILL NEVER COME! DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT BACKSASSING ME EVER AGAIN! HE WILL NEVER COME, NEVER! AND IF HE DOES COME HE'LL NEVER FIND YOU! AND IF HE DOES JUST SO HAPPEN TO FIND YOU, YOU WON'T BE ALIVE!" Amanda yelled as Mai cried even more.

**With Elliot & The Others: **

"How could I let that happen?" Elliot wondered aloud as he paced back and forth.

"It's not your fault. None of us could have seen this coming." Wesley said as he, like the others, sat on a chair in the serving area of the café, in which they (Elliot, Mai, Wesley & Renee) lived.

"It's really not your fault Elliot." Zoey said softly.

" _Yes_ it is. _I_ was supposed to protect her at all costs, and _I_ lost her." Elliot said holding and looking at Mr. Bear, blaming himself.

"..." Zoey was about to say something when her parents came bursting through the café doors.

"IS IT TRUE?! SAY IT'S NOT TRUE!" Suzie and Adam cried out, out of breath.

"It's true. Her aunt kidnapped her. It was all my fault." Elliot said simply.

"It wasn't his fault. She used a smoke bomb type thing, which blocked any of us from seeing Mai get kidnapped." Zoey said defending Elliot.

"Don't blame yourself hunny. If it happened the way Zoey said it did, then it wasn't your fault." Suzie said simply.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault kid; it is her aunt who is at fault." Adam said simply sticking up for Elliot.

"Thanks. So what do we do to find her then?" Elliot asked.

"That's the spirit! We'll go find and ask people if they've seen anyone that looks like Mai and the lady who might have her." Adam said determined.

"Ok. Well then we'll talk to child services and find out if Amanda had certain places she liked to hang out." Wesley said.

"Right! Well let's get going!" Kiki called out.

"RIGHT! LET'S GO!" Everyone else called out as they went to work.

**With Amanda & Mai: **

"So what should we do now Mai-Mai?" Amanda asked looking at Mai, whose face was slightly pink, turning darkish blue.

"I wan go home!" Mai cried, which got her another hard slap across the face.

"SHUT UP!" Amanda yelled at Mai, who was in pain.

Mai was crying so hard that it was getting hard for her to breath.

Eventually she just started screaming and crying out for her daddy.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADD..." Mai screamed and was soon slapped across the face once again. This time however, she got a bloody nose.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?! GOOD GOD KID!" Amanda yelled at Mai who was hurting in so many ways.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Amanda yelled as she untied Mai and dragged her to a small, dark, cold, mold infested closet.

"DADDY! Where is you?" Mai asked softly as she held onto her knees tightly and rocked back and forth as she began to cry.

"Shut up." Amanda said simply as she heard Mai.

* * *

**With Elliot & The Gang: **

So the gang was now talking of how they would split up into groups when two other people came in. It was the boy and girl from the funeral who sat next to Kiki and Ruby.

"Hey you, Elliot right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah why? Better yet who are you?" Elliot asked getting defensive.

"You're the creator of the mews right?" The boy asked again.

"How do you know that? Who the hell are you?" Elliot asked getting annoyed.

"I know that because my girlfriend here is a mew. As for whom I am, I'm Derek, Mai's older brother." The boy, Derek said.

"Derek, please don't start a fight. I'm Beverly, Derek's fiancée. And yes, I'm a mew." The girl, Beverly finally spoke out.

"Ok, so what do you guys want?" Corina asked annoyed.

"What do you think? We want to find my sister. And Beverly wants to get to know you guys." Derek said.

"Well you know what? You guys ca..." Corina started, but was cut off...by Elliot.

"Fine, you guys can come and help. It also means you guys get to work in the café as well." Elliot said simply.

"What?! Just who do you think you are?!" Derek asked enraged.

"Deal!" Beverly said out of nowhere.

"Ok, so we'll go in groups of four." Wesley said as he picked out the groups.

In group one it was Elliot, Zoey, Derek and Beverly.

In group two it was Dren, Corina, Sardon and Bridget.

In group three it was Tarb, Kiki, Tyson and Ruby.

In group four it was Wesley, Renee, Tyson and Berry.

So they took off, Derek grumbling angry words about being put into a group with this Elliot character that had sole custody of his sister, Mai.

They had been looking now, for about two hours and Derek was starting to ease up on Elliot, but not by much.

It wasn't much longer when all four groups were led to an old, dark, creepy looking abandoned house.

The doors were open so they all figured they'd go in.

They were in the house maybe half an hour looking and were just about to leave when Elliot hit his toe on something hard and yelled out loud.

That was when they heard.

"Daddy?" They heard Mai ask.

"Mai?!" Elliot asked looking around.

"DADDY!" Mai cried, banging on the door.

"Mai! Mai where are you?" Elliot called softly.

"Daddy!" Mai called franticly hitting the door.

She was hitting the door so much that her hands started to bleed.

"Daddy..." Mai called her voice weak, croaky, scratchy and sad. That's what Elliot noticed the most, her sad voice.

"Mai. Mai where are you?" Elliot asked one last time.

"Daddy, in here. I'm in da dark pace." Mai cried, scratching at the door, causing her fingers to now bleed.

Soon Elliot found the door, the closet that Mai was locked in, which was in a different room.

Unfortunately like it says Mai is locked in a closet and Amanda had the keys.

Luckily Elliot had an idea, maybe not a good one, but what else could he do?

"Mai, baby." Elliot started.

"Daddy?" Mai asked.

"Baby I need you to stay as far away from the door as you can. Do you understand baby?" Elliot asked

At first there was nothing but silence before a small "yes" was heard and then crawling to the left.

About a minute and three sore arms later the closet door was knocked down and then a VERY scared Mai shaking in the corner.

"Mai, baby. Oh My God! Mai what did she do to you?" Elliot asked when he saw her face, wrists and waist.

"DADDY!" Mai cried latching onto him.

"Elliot, Wesley, Derek! What's going on?!" Zoey, Renee and Beverly called running into the next room with the others following close behind.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" They all asked when they saw little Mai.

"I don't know." Elliot said as he felt her little hands turned to little fists, clutching his shirt and her head resting on his shoulder.

"What indeed? I know what happened to the girl." A voice came from the other room; it was Amanda standing there, looking evilly at them.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Elliot and Derek demanded.

"Why I didn't do anything to her that she didn't deserve." Amanda said holding her arms out.

"Damnit! What the hell did you do to her?!" Derek asked his aunt.

"Oh, Derek. It's you isn't it? I haven't seen since you were, well, Mai's age." Amanda said sweetly.

"Well yeah. So you're my aunt huh?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I would be." Amanda said simply.

"Well then answer me this. Why the hell did you do that to her?!" Derek asked pissed.

"None of your business." Amanda said simply.

"YES IT IS! IT'S BOTH OF OUR BUSINESS! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND HIS SISTER! SO DON'T TELL US WE DON'T HAVE A DAMN REASON!" Elliot yelled as he handed Mai to Wesley.

"Well in that case… Watch out!" Amanda yelled running at Elliot, but then turned to Wesley, knocking him down and then grabbed Mai and threw her across the room, where she hit her head, after she hit the ground, knocking her out.

"MAI!" Everybody yelled worried.

About ten minutes later the girls took Amanda down and then she was taken to jail.

Elliot then ran straight to Mai, who was unconscious.

"Mai. Mai? Mai! Mai wake up! Please." Elliot begged holding her limp body.

Five minutes late the ambulance came and announced that Mai was in a coma and should be taken to the hospital until she wakes up.

At the hospital she would be prepped and stabilized so that they could do what they need to do with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**At The Hospital:**

* * *

 

**Time To Wake Up!**

So once they got to the hospital the nurses and doctors had told Elliot he had to wait in the waiting room, so that they could do what they needed to do. Apparently she needed to undergo some surgery.

Elliot didn't want to wait; he wanted to stay with his baby. However, if he wanted to be with her at all he had to do what they said or he wouldn't be able to be with her at all.

"Sir, you have to wait here, or we're gonna have to ask you to leave and we really don't want to do that. We have a feeling that if she wakes up she'll want to see you." A nurse said softly, kindly.

"Ok, fine. I'll be in the waiting room all night if I have to. I'm not leaving her side, not for anything. I made a promise to her that I'd be there always whenever she'd wake up. Come get me right when you're done." Elliot said standing next to Mai, with his hand on her forehead.

"Yes sir, but for now, she needs to be taken to surgery right away." The nurse said softly, taking Mai away, but before she actually did Elliot bent down to Mai and said what he needed to say to her.

"Don't worry Mai; I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. You can beat this, I know you can; you're strong, yes you are." Elliot said softly gently kissing her forehead before the nurse actually took her away.

After Mai was out of sight Elliot sat down in a chair, and that's when the rest of the gang came in.

"Where is she Elliot?" Derek was the first to ask before anybody else could.

"Hi guys...She's in surgery." Elliot said simply.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SURGERY?!" Everybody asked at once.

"I mean exactly what I mean; she's in surgery." Elliot said looking at everybody.

"What happened? Why does she need surgery?" Zoey asked softly.

"I don't know. They won't tell me. I just know that she's been taken to surgery." Elliot said simply.

"How could this happen to her? What did she ever do to deserve this?" Zoey and Bridget asked at the same time.

"I don't know. I ask myself that all the time now." Elliot said softly looking at a clock.

* * *

**Two Hours Later:**

It was about two hours later when a nurse came out.

"Elliot Grant?" She called.

"Yeah." Elliot replied standing up.

"Mai's out of surgery and I was told to get you and your guardian right away because you apparently said you weren't leaving her side, correct?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Yeah that's correct." Elliot said simply.

"Well then if you'll follow me." The nurse said motioning for him to follow her.

About two minutes later they reached a door.

"Before you go in I must warn you; keep all cell phones, I-Pods, MP3players or any other electronic devices off. We don't want anything interfering with the monitors and all the stuff connected to Mai." The nurse said as Elliot and Wesley turned off anything they had on.

After their electronic things were turned off the nurse opened the door and Elliot immediately went to Mai's side.

"Oh my god Mai. What happened to you?" Elliot asked as he noticed all the monitors that she was connected to.

There were wires connected to each of her arms and even her stomach. Her arms, legs and even stomach were covered in bandages.

"Amanda did all this?" Wesley asked looking at the poor girl in critical condition.

"Mai..." Was all Elliot said as he gently took her small hand in his.

"Elliot..." Wesley started.

"I'm _NOT leaving her side." Was all Elliot said._

"I know. I was just going to ask if you wanted me to go and get Mr. Bear for her." Wesley said.

"Oh, ummm yeah. That would be great. Another thing. Could you tell the others to go home? I don't really want them to see Mai like this." Elliot said sadly.

"Yeah sure thing." Wesley said as he exited the room.

* * *

**In The Waiting Room With Everybody Else:**

"Hey guys..." Wesley started.

"Hey Wesley. What's going on? How's Mai?" Everybody asked.

"Well Mai's connected to a bunch of different machines and is, I guess in a pretty deep coma." Wesley said sadly.

"No, not Mai." The group moaned.

"Yeah I know. Elliot and I feel the same way. Speaking of Elliot, he would like it if you guys left. He said that he didn't want you to see Mai right now. I also think he wants to be left alone with her. He feels as if this was all his fault." Wesley said simply.

"Yeah we understand." The group said sadly, truly understanding what was going on, even Derek.

"Now if you'd excuse me. I have to go get Mr. Bear for Mai." Wesley said as he was to leave.

"You mean this?" Zoey asked as she pulled Mr. Bear out of her bag. "I went back to get him just in case." Zoey finished.

"Yeah. You want to take it them don't you?" Wesley asked.

"If that'd be ok." Zoey said softly.

"Yeah go ahead, but just you." Wesley said.

"Right." Zoey and everybody else said simply.

* * *

**With Elliot And Mai:**

Elliot was looking at Mai, not taking his eyes away when there was a knock at the door and in popped Zoey.

"Zoey, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked looking at her as she looked at Mai.

"Oh Mai." Zoey said softly, shocked.

"Zoey, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked again.

"Oh um I'm not staying. I just came to give you this." Zoey said as she handed him Mr. Bear.

"How'd you get him so fast?" Elliot asked.

"I went back to get him just in case. Well I better get going. I'll see you soon." Zoey said leaving.

"Thanks." Elliot said before she was out of the room.

* * *

**Later That Night With Zoey And Her Parents:**

"I can't believe that that happened to Mai." Zoey said sadly while they sat quietly at the table.

"Yeah I know. What her aunt did to her was just plain old cruel." Adam said as he placed food on the table.

"Yeah and Elliot has to deal with this. This must be so hard on him." Suzie said softly as she sat down with the rest of the stuff.

"I know I'd be a wreck if something like that ever happened to Zoey." Adam said simply.

"Yeah..." Suzie sighed...

"Yeah. Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Zoey asked near tears.

"Zoey, don't cry." Adam said as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"How am I suppose to not cry when I know she's hurt and its hurting Elliot?!" Zoey asked crying even more.

"Hunny, I don't think we can do anything." Adam said softly.

"No, but we could clean up where they live you know. Make it safer for Mai. Then we could get them some get well things." Suzie suggested.

"That's a great idea." Zoey and Adam said at the same time.

"Then it's settled." Suzie said as they ate in silence.

* * *

**In The Hospital:**

Three weeks went by and Mai still hadn't woken up from her coma.

Elliot was so worried and as promised hadn't left her side once.

He lay there, holding her hand, occasionally he fell asleep, but he was always holding her hand.

Every once and awhile the others would come visit, but he was usually asleep or not paying attention to any of them.

She'd been out since last Sunday; it was now Wednesday, three weeks later, two and a half weeks since she'd turn three. Seeing as her birthday was awhile ago, she had missed it. None of them knew if she'd wake up any time soon.

"Come on Mai, stay strong. Wake up soon." Elliot would say every day, several times a day to her.

It was late in the afternoon and Elliot was sleeping, hand in hers, head on the bed.

Elliot however, immediately woke up when he felt something move and then he heard her soft voice.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly as she made her hand into a little fist.

"Mai?" Elliot asked looking up.

When he looked up Mai had slightly turned her head to the side to look at Elliot.

"Daddy? Where we are?" Mai asked softly.

"Mai! You're awake! Thank God!" Elliot said happily, hugging her.

"Daddy, we go home now wite?" Mai asked softly, and then cried because she pulled her arms, which pulled wires causing her some pain.

"Mai, Mai, hold still. We can't go home until the doctors say its ok." Elliot said as he gently untangled the wires and then lifted her up a little so he could climb into the bed and put her gently on his lap.

After she got comfortable a nurse came in with the doctor.

"Oh, she's awake. How do you feel hunny?" The doctor asked.

"I wan go home now pewese." Mai said softly.

"Well I don't think so." The doctors said softly looking at her.

"Why nwot?" Mai asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, first you have to do something for us." The doctor said as he got a cup.

"What?" Mai asked clinging to her daddy.

"First we need you to eat and drink something. So what would you like?" The doctor asked.

"Noodles and wed Kooaid, pewese." Mai said as the nurse removed the wires.

"Ok. I'll be right back." The doctor said softly.

About half an hour later the doctor came back with a bowl of noodles and a small cup of kool-aid.

Mai ate and drank all the noodles and kool-aid with no problems at all. So within two hours the doctor came back with the next thing they had to do.

"Ok hunny there's one more thing we need you to do before we can let you go home." The doctor said softly.

"What's dat?" Mai asked.

"We need to see if you can walk steadily. Can you do that?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I can." Mai said as Elliot helped her down.

Unfortunately, she was not able to walk and the doctors said she was not allowed to leave today.

"Ok, so you will have to work on walking steadily before we can let you go, but everything else looks good." The doctor said as he left the room.

After they left Mai was determined to walk perfectly for them.  At first she stumbled, but quickly got a hold of it and was walking around.  And after three more days doctors said she was allowed to go home, after giving Elliot the pain pills that she would need to help her heal...

**Waiting In The Hospital!**

* * *

Elliot and Mai were waiting for Wesley to come pick them up in the waiting room when Zoey and her parents popped in.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Zoey asked when she saw Mai.

"Oh, the poor thing; I can't believe that this happened to her." Suzie said as she saw Mai.

"I don't understand how someone could do that to a little innocent girl." Adam said as he watched Mai hold onto Elliot for dear life.

The past events had just set her back. Because of her aunt, Mai is now afraid of people again. And as it would seem all people but Elliot.

Mai's face, arms, waist and neck had healed decently, but she was still a little bruised up, but mainly it was her face from where Amanda had been slapping the poor girl.

Zoey tried to rub Mai's back, but Mai just flinched away.

"Elliot, what's going on? Why won't she let me touch her?" Zoey asked confused.

"...(Sigh) I'm assuming that it has to do with her aunt. You see, with all that Mara, Nate and Amanda did to Mai when she was living with them, she was afraid of them and other people. Now, it's just like that except that Mai was never really over it and was just starting to trust people. Now it's all reverting back and she remembers all of what they did to her; the fear never really left her. Because of that, because of what her aunt did to her three weeks ago, the fear of people is back. Not only back, but the fear is now even stronger." Elliot explained sadly and very angrily.

"Oh I see. So she's gonna have to learn not to be afraid of us all over again? How long do you think it will take?" Zoey asked looking at Mai.

"Yeah, that's probably what's going to happen. I don't know how long it will take. Probably awhile." Elliot said softly.

"And you were making some good progress, weren't you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah and now it's all been taken away, hasn't it?" Suzie asked worried.

"Yeah, the progress I was making was great. Not all of it's been taken away; she's not afraid of me, which means we still might have a chance." Elliot said as Mai slipped her hand into his hand and he shook her hand a little.

"So umm Elliot, don't get mad." Zoey started.

"Why would I get mad? I couldn't be any happier right now, especially knowing that Mai's ok." Elliot said simply.

"Well um, the café, your café, well we kind of fixed it." Zoey said softly.

"What do you mean fixed it?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"What we mean is we child proofed it. You know so that it's safe for Mai now. So that she can run or crawl around without getting hurt." Suzie explained, while Adam fumed about Amanda; he was extremely pissed and wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"Oh. Well thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." Elliot said softly.

"You'd probably be out on your luck. You'd have no idea on what to do." Adam said mockingly.

"Yeah thanks. I think I'll be installing some alarm systems so I'll know if somebody's trying to break in. I don't want anything more to happen to Mai." Elliot said simply, holding her close.

"Right, well that's a great idea Elliot. And you know you're always welcome to our place. You, Wesley, Renee and of course Mai." Suzie said politely.

"Of course. That's really nice of you." Elliot said softly as he heard Mai softly yawn.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes, what is it baby?" Elliot asked softly.

"Wen we go home?" Mai asked softly.

"When Uncle Wesley gets here." Elliot answered softly.

"Wen dat be?" Mai asked softly.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Elliot replied back at the young girl in his arms.

"Why?" Mai asked again.

"Because he never told me." Elliot said lifting Mai up more, as she was falling down.

"Oh." Mai said as she wrapped her tiny legs around his waist and her tiny hands clutching his shirt.

"So at least she's talking to you, right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah I guess." Elliot said, and then in the distance heard someone calling them.

"Hey Elliot!" The voice called.

When Elliot looked up he saw Wesley coming towards them.

"Hey Wesley." Elliot said as he turned Mai to look at him.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Wesley asked Mai, but she just hid in Elliot's shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's scared of people again." Elliot said sadly.

"Yeah I understand." Wesley said simply.

"Huh..." Everybody said before Elliot said he had to use the bathroom.

"Wesley, take Mai for a second, I have to use the facilities." Elliot said handing Mai to Wesley.

"Daddy, where you going?" Mai asked scared as Elliot handed her to Wesley.

"I'll be right back Mai; I'm just going to the bathroom. Uncle Wesley's not going to hurt you, I promise." Elliot said before he ran to the bathroom.

While Wesley was holding Mai she was studying him, to make sure that he wasn't a bad person.

She assumed that since he was holding her gently making sure she wouldn't fall and hurt herself that he was indeed a good guy.

"Eh." Was all Mai said as she poked Wesley's shoulder.

"Hmm? What is it Mai?" Wesley asked as she poked him a few times.

"Eh." Mai mumbled as she lifted herself up a little so that she could reach his head with her hands and look over him.

Mai felt really tall being able to see who was behind Wesley and being able to see if her daddy would be coming back anytime soon.

Mai soon began to feel a little dizzy so she plopped back down into Wesley's arms and began to sway her legs back and forth a bit, being careful not to kick him and get yelled at.

"You? You Umple Westly?" Mai asked softly pointing at Wesley.

"Yes, you bet I am." Wesley said, slowly, as not to scare her, taking her hand and rocking it back and forth.

"Hmm? DADDY!" Mai called bouncing up and down, extending her arms to her daddy when she saw him come up to them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mai exclaimed bouncing up and down when Elliot got her. "Guess what! Guess what!" Mai chimed.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked smiling seeing her face light up like that.

"Him...He's Umple Westley!" Mai said happily, out of breath as well.

"Yes, I know. He's your Uncle Wesley alright." Elliot said smiling.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Wesley asked, smiling looking at the two of them.

"Yeah I think it's time to go." Elliot said as they all headed out and to the car on the way home...


	9. Chapter 9

**Home, The Break up & The Shot!**

* * *

 

Once they finally reached the cafe Mai was very ready to get out of the car.

The fifteen minute car ride felt like hours on end for Mai, who was as antsy as if she had fire ants in her pants.

"Daddy! We home! We home!" Mai cried happily as Elliot unhooked her from her car seat.

"Yes I know baby." Elliot said as he gently pulled her out of the car seat.

"Welcome back you guys!" Everybody called happily as Mai hid in Elliot's shoulder.

"She's scared of people again." Elliot said as he held on to Mai protectively.

"Aww! AGAIN?! WHY?!" They all shouted.

"Why do you think? It's Amanda's fault." Elliot said a little angry.

"Oh we see." They all said sadly.

"Hey guys what's up?" They heard someone call.

When they turned around they saw somebody they really didn't want to see...Mark.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Zoey asked sourly.

"I thought about it, and I will gladly forgive you if you just quit your job and come back with me." Mark said thinking highly of himself. Also thinking she'd listen to him.

"Mark...Why are you asking me this?" Zoey asked annoyed.

"Hunny, I forgive you. Just come back with me. I just love and miss you." Mark said looking at Mai and Elliot with disgust.

"Obviously not. Not enough to let me stay here with my friends..." Zoey said annoyed.

"But baby you don't need them; you need me. You need help, in so many ways." Mark said walking forward to her to give a comforting hug.

"Mark, stay away from me." Zoey said backing away.

"What do you mean Zoey? What's wrong with you?" Mark asked confused.

"Mark, I think we should break up. You've become so clingy. Not only that, but you've become jealous over nothing. As for my friends, I'm not leaving them for anything." Zoey said defensively.

"Wait, you're breaking up with me? Me? Nobody breaks up with me, nobody!" Mark yelled throwing a fit, scaring little Mai, who begged for Elliot to put her down, while she hid behind his leg.

"It's ok Mai. Everything's gonna be ok. Wesley, can you take her inside?" Elliot asked gently picking up Mai and held her in front of Wesley.

"Of course I can. Come on Mai." Wesley said taking Mai.

"Daddy?" Mai asked with uncertainty.

"It's ok Mai, I promise." Elliot said as Mai held onto Wesley, trusting her daddy's judgment.

"Otay." Mai said softly latching onto Wesley.

As soon as Mai was inside Mark starting having conniptions.

"Why on earth would you break up with me Zoey?! Don't I make you happy?! You said that you loved me!" Mark yelled.

"I loved the old you. You've changed. I don't love you anymore." Zoey said calmly.

"Him? You love him?!" Mark cried looking at Elliot.

"No, but Elliot is a good friend. Even if I did love him, I'm sure he'd be a better boyfriend than you'd ever be!" Zoey said annoyed.

"No! No one can be a better boyfriend then me!" Mark yelled pissed off.

"Mark, I'd suggest you leave before I call the cops and I will, and I think you know I will." Elliot said.

"Fine, but I'll be back and you can count on that." Mark said leaving.

"Yeah, and we'll be waiting." Elliot said annoyed.

"Thanks Elliot." Zoey thanked Elliot, bowing slightly.

"No problem." Elliot said a bit stressed out.

Elliot was just a little stressed out with not only Mark, but with what happened in the last few weeks. However, once he got inside the cafe and saw Mai he relaxed a bit.

Once she saw her daddy Mai ran to Elliot and jumped in his arms with Mr. Bear.

"Daddy! Daddy! Lookie! Lookie!" Mai cried showing Elliot what she had.

In her tiny hands was a little knick-knack that Wesley had made.

"Yeah, I see it. Where'd you get this?" Elliot asked Mai shoved the thing in his face.

"Umple Westly make it!" Mai chimed.

"Oh really now?" Elliot asked humoring little Mai.

"Yes." Mai said.

"I see." Elliot said.

"Daddy?" Mai started.

"Yes? What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Can you put me down?" Mai asked.

"Oh of course." Elliot said setting her down and watching her run around.

Mai was happy...and hyper, something Elliot never seen before in her. Mai is usually a really calm, quiet, shy girl who never been this hyper, ever.

As he watched her, she disappeared for a moment before jumping up onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mai cried happily.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked as he got a hold of her legs so she wouldn't fall backwards.

"I tall now! I bwigger den u!" Mai cried throwing her arms in the air.

"Yes I see that." Elliot said walking around.

Soon enough Elliot had to keep his balance as Mai crawled over his head and did a flip into his arms, giggling.

"Mai, what was that?" Elliot asked as she stared at him.

"Wee!" Mai cried as she flipped out of his arms and landed on her feet on the ground and started to run around again.

In about two hours Mai had used up all her energy and it was time for dinner, bath and then bed.

Dinner was ok; she ate just about all her food and several cups of milk.

Bath time was a bit harder; Mai was overly fussy and tired, so Elliot had Zoey help him out.

After the bath Zoey had to go home and it was time for Mai to go to sleep.

Bed time was the easiest time of that night; Mai just laid there while Elliot tucked her in.

"Daddy?" Mai asked softly holding onto Mr. Bear tightly.

"Yes what is it Mai?" Elliot asked.

"Can we finish Awaddin?" Mai asked softly as Neko II stretched.

"Yeah why not." Elliot said as he got the book and sat down next to Mai, who crawled onto his lap.

"So we last left off with Aladdin and Genie trying to impress Princess Jasmine..." Elliot started.

That night they finished the book.

"The End." Elliot said as Mai stared up at him and yawned.

"Daddy, I a princess too, like Jamin?" Mai asked.

"Yes you are. You're my little princess." Elliot said picking her up.

"Yay!" Mai cried yawning.

"Now, like a good little princess, it's time for you to go to sleep." Elliot said tucking her in again.

"Otay daddy. Nwite." Mai said slowly closing her eyes and falling to sleep with dreams of how she would be a princess like Jasmine.

"That's sweet you know?" Wesley said standing in the doorway.

"Well, she is my little princess." Elliot said then noticed something in Wesley's hands.

"That's the injection?" Elliot asked knowing what it was.

"Yes. You said you wanted this for her correct?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah I did." Elliot said as Wesley handed him the needle.

"Well I have to go. Renee's waiting." Wesley said leaving.

"Ok. Later." Elliot said waving.

He waited about two hours before deciding to give Mai the shot that would prevent her ears and tail from popping out when she sneezed.

"I'm sorry Mai." Elliot said as he gently kissed her forehead, before gently taking her arm and sticking the needle in her arm.

When he stuck it in her arm Mai made a painful noise, which caused Elliot to feel really bad.

When it was all said and done Elliot put a Aladdin and Jasmine band-Aid on her.

Long after that Elliot went to bed himself, right next to Mai holding her close and protectively.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shattered: The Accident!**

* * *

 

The next morning Elliot woke up only to find that Mai was curled up next to him, breathing softly in and out.

When he moved just slightly Mai started to wake up.

"D-daddy." Mai said softly.

"Yes Mai it's me. You're up early today." Elliot said as she sat up.

Though she sat up and was awake, her eyes were barely open.

Soon Mai started to slowly rub her eyes with her tiny hands.

"Hey, you two, it's about time you got up." A voice said from the doorway.

"Umple Westley?" Mai said softly as her eyes started adjusting to the light.

"Hey Mai." Wesley said gently.

"Hey Wesley. What do you mean by 'It's about time you go up'?" Elliot asked.

"It's almost 11." Wesley said simply.

"What?!" Elliot exclaimed almost jumping.

"Yeah, well then again it was late when you went to bed last night." Wesley explained while getting a confused look form Mai.

"Daddy, what's wong?" Mai asked.

"Nothing baby, I've just never slept this late." Elliot said picking her up.

"I sowee." Mai said looking down.

"Why are you sorry baby?" Elliot asked.

"Is my fawlt." Mai said near tears.

"No it's not Mai. We just had a long day yesterday and it must've tired us out." Elliot said bouncing her up and down a bit.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

"Hey now, be happy. Princesses' aren't suppose to be sad, they're suppose to be happy." Elliot said getting her attention right away.

"I still a pincsess like Jamine?" Mai asked smiling.

"Of course you are." Elliot said bouncing her a bit more.

"YAY!" Mai cried happily getting both Elliot and Wesley to chuckle a bit.

"Hey Wesley can you take the little princess?" Elliot asked as he held onto a very bouncy Mai so that she wouldn't fall and hurt herself.

"Yes, of course. Is there anything you want done right away?" Wesley asked as Elliot handed Mai to him.

"Umm yeah. Could you just make sure she's fed. I'll take care of a bath later." Elliot said simply.

After he said that you could hear a door open and quick footsteps running up the stairs.

Soon enough Zoey popped in out of breath.

"Zoey, what's up?" Elliot asked as soon as he saw her.

"What's up Zowey?" Mai asked bouncing up and down.

"Mark is being a pain. He came to my house this morning and was talking to my parents." Zoey started, remembering what happened.

**Flashback:**

Zoey was just waking up after having a strange dream about her and Elliot.

"Yeah that will NEVER happen." Zoey said to herself as she took a shower and got dressed.

She had then decided to finish something up for school before heading down for breakfast.

After awhile she decided to go downstairs and eat something and that's when she heard him, Mark was talking to her parents.

"What are you doing here Mark?" Zoey asked sourly.

"Zoey?" Zoey's parents said astonished.

"What?" Zoey asked annoyed.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend who wants to take you to England?" Zoey's parents asked.

"Yes and I'm not going to England with him because he's NOT my boyfriend; I broke up with him yesterday." Zoey said getting a slight smile from her dad.

"Really hunny?" Suzie asked.

"Yes." Zoey replied.

"Now I don't really think it was a breakup; she was just a little angry." Mark said trying to sooth things out.

"Really? Is that so?" Adam asked.

"Yes it is sir. She was just a little stressed, as I can imagine you all were." Mark replied again.

"That's it! Yes, I was mad! But that was because you were asking me to quit my job at the café and also leave my friends to be with you! That's not real love Mark! Another reason I broke up with you is because you changed, a lot! I loved the old Mark, the one who cared! This new Mark you've become is totally different! I don't like who you become! As I said yesterday you've changed, and not for the better!" Zoey yelled pissed off.

"Mark, I think you should leave now." Suzie said softly.

"Now, or I'll make sure you wished you never met Zoey." Adam said fiercely.

"Fine." Mark said stomping out.

"Zoey are you ok?" Zoey's parents asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go see Elliot and Mai." Zoey said softly heading out.

When she was about half way to the Cafe Mew Mew Mark stopped her.

"What was all that about Zoey?" Mark asked annoyed.

"Leave me alone Mark." Zoey said annoyed.

"No! You're my girlfriend and I say we're going to England." Mark said as he grabbed her arm.

"Hey let me go Mark! That hurt! I'm not your girlfriend and I'm NOT going to England with you!" Zoey exclaimed kicking him where it hurts and then took off running.

**End Flashback:**

"He did what?!" Elliot asked pissed.

"Daddy?" Mai asked as she begged Wesley to put her down.

"Sorry Mai. Mark's just being mean to Zoey again." Elliot said as Mai looked at Zoey.

"Bad Mok! Did Mok hurt you?" Mai asked going to Zoey and hugged her leg.

"Yes, bad Mark indeed. Just a little Mai, but don't worry, everything's ok." Zoey said picking her up.

"Are you suwer?" Mai asked softly.

"Yep, you bet I am." Zoey said simply.

"Otay." Mai said softly.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Zoey asked.

"Well I'm planning on taking a shower right now so if you'd please be kind enough to leave so I can do so, that would be nice. And Zoey if you're hungry Wesley's gonna make something for Mai to eat." Elliot said simply.

"Ok. Yeah, that'd be great; I haven't eaten anything yet today." Zoey said softly as she followed Wesley downstairs.

"So what have you been up to lately? How's Renee?" Zoey asked while Mai bounced around on a chair in which she kept almost falling out of.

"Nothing much. She's great, happy. Mai you have to hold still or you'll fall out and hurt yourself." Wesley said as she almost fell...again. "We need to find her a high chair."

"My mom still has my old high chair if you really need one. I'm sure she wouldn't really care if Mai had it for awhile until she grows out of it." Zoey said softly.

"That'd be nice and I'm sure Elliot would like that." Wesley said as he caught Mai from falling again.

"Here, I'll take her." Zoey said setting Mai on her lap.

Wesley had made burgers, French fries and peas for them, making sure to save a plate for Elliot.

Mai ate her burger and all her fries. Her peas on the other hand she fiddled around with.

Zoey was the same way, ate the burger, the fries, but fiddled around with the peas.

"You two are so much alike." Elliot said coming from behind them.

"What do you mean Elliot?" Zoey asked as he started eating his food.

"Neither you nor Mai will eat peas. You both eat everything else, except the peas." Elliot explained.

"I guess. Oh, umm I'm gonna get my mom to give you my old high chair." Zoey said simply.

"Oh, ok. That'd be great." Elliot said eating his food.

"That's what I said." Wesley said as he started doing the dishes and Mai slipped off of Zoey's lap.

"Me hep! Me hep!" Mai cried tugging on Wesley's pant legs.

"Ok. Up we go." Wesley said as he sat Mai on the counter.

"What I do? What I do?" Mai asked as she waited for Wesley.

"Well I'm gonna wash them like this and you'll dry them like this. Just be very careful." Wesley said showing her what to do.

After about fifteen minutes they got the dishes done, but Mai was a little upset.

"Mai, baby it's not your fault." Elliot said gently while Wesley agreed and Zoey swept up the mess.

"Yes it is! Umple Westley towed me to be careful and I did a bad ting!" Mai cried uncontrollably.

You see while they were doing dishes Wesley had absentmindedly put three plates in front of her while she was still trying to dry one off; she accidently dropped that one which scared her making her jump a little knocking the other three off as well.

"I bad! I no pincsess like Jamine!" Mai cried running off...


	11. Chapter 11

**Missing & Mark's In Jail!**

* * *

 

It had been a few hours since Mai had run away and Elliot was starting to worry.

"Elliot, calm down, I'm sure she's ok." Wesley said as Elliot paced around the room like a madman.

"How can I calm down when I know my baby is out there somewhere lost and confused? What if she's hurt? She's already confused." Elliot said freaking out and that's when the others walked in.

"Hey! Where's my sister now?! What happened?!" Derek demanded.

"Derek, baby, calm down. Everything will be ok and I'm pretty sure it's not Elliot's fault; it's nobody's fault." Beverly said simply, calmly.

"Fine." Derek said calming down some.

"So what are we gonna do?" Bridget asked worried.

"First we're gonna separate and look for her. She could still be here; she could also be in the park, so we have to break up into groups…" Renee said as she looked at everybody.

"Elliot, Zoey, Derek & Beverly are in one group. Corina, Dren, Bridget and Sardon are in another. Kiki, Tarb, Ruby and Kyle are in a different group. Renee, myself, Berry and Tyson are in a different group. Wesley said simply.

"Ok, that sounds fair, but where is everybody going to look?" Zoey asked as she looked around.

"My group will look around the park. Kiki's group will stay here and look. Corina's group will search around this area and your group will search down town…" Wesley explained.

"Ok. Well let's go…might as well start now." Zoey said as they took off to their direction.

It'd been about two hours and everybody came up with nothing. Mai was missing and upset.

"Where could she have gone?" Elliot asked as he sat on the stairs leading up to his room.

"I don't know, but we'll find her, I promise you that." Wesley said as Zoey sat next to him.

Not long after that, did the café doors fly open and reveal a very angry Mark, smirking evilly.

"What do you want Mark?" Zoey and Elliot asked really annoyed…

"Let's just say I got something you want." Mark said.

"What could you possibly have that we want?" Elliot and Zoey asked.

"This." Mark said holding up a crying Mai.

"Mai! What did you do you fucking bastard! Give me my daughter back!" Elliot yelled.

"Not until she comes back to me!" Mark yelled pointing towards Zoey.

"You can forget me ever coming back to you! I told you we are OVER! Get it?!" Zoey yelled.

"What do you mean over?" Mark asked annoyed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We're over. O V E R. OVER! Get it? Got it? Good!" Zoey said yelling at him.

"You stupid bitch! Here! Take the brat!" Mark yelled, throwing little Mai across the room.

Luckily for any of them, Dren was in ciniclon form; he teleported and caught Mai just in time.

"Mark! How could you do that to her?! She's just a baby!" Bridget cried.

"She's ruining my life! It's you! I know it is! She left me to be with you!" Mark yelled accusing Elliot.

"So what if I did! He's a hell of a lot nicer then you are!" Zoey yelled.

"Whatever. I don't care what the fuck you have to say you little bitch! I'm leaving!" Mark yelled about to leave.

However, as he was about to leave the others blocked him while Wesley took Mai and called the police.

About five minutes later the police showed up and took Mark to jail and bandaged up the cuts Mai had on her arms and legs.

Mark was sent to jail for five years for kidnapping and child abuse.

That night, since it was a Friday Zoey stayed at the café and help take care of Mai and all that.

All that day Mai clung to Elliot; that and cried.

"Mai, baby it's ok, everything's gonna be ok." Elliot said as he laid her gently on the bed with Mr. Bear and Neko II.

About half an hour later Mai had cried herself to sleep.

Elliot was so exhausted he just climbed in bed, forgetting about the lights and fell asleep, after pulling Mai close to him.

Wesley was the one who turned the lights out and went to meet Renee at the park.

Zoey was in the next room praying for Mai and Elliot. Eventually she just fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sick!**

* * *

 

The next day Elliot woke up to Mai breathing really harshly and thrashing back and forth. Not only that, but her face was flushed bright red.

As soon as Elliot saw that he felt her forehead to find that it was really warm; Mai had a fever.

About a minute later he went to go find a thermometer to find out what her temperature really was.

When he found out what her temperature was he took her to Wesley right away.

"Wesley!" Elliot yelled carrying Mai down the basement stairs.

"What is it Elliot? What's wrong?" Wesley asked worried as he heard the worry in Elliot's voice

"It's Mai; she has a fever." Elliot said as he gently laid Mai on the table.

"Well let's take a look see." Wesley said as he examined Mai and took her temperature.

Indeed she had a fever of 101.5.

"She does indeed have a fever so I'd keep her in the house. She'll be fine with rest and plenty of fluids." Wesley said.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Wes." Elliot said as he carried Mai to bed.

As he was walking upstairs Zoey came out of the guest room.

"What happened? What's wrong with Mai?" Zoey asked.

"She's fine; she just has a fever is all." Elliot said as she opened his door for him.

"Oh, ok. Hopefully she gets well soon. But hey, I'd love to stay but I have to go help mom and dad with something. I'll be back for my shift. See you later." Zoey said quietly as not to wake up Mai and slipped out.

"Ok, see you then." Elliot said as he laid Mai down on the bed.

"Da-daddy?" Mai asked quietly.

"Shhh…Go back to sleep baby." Elliot cooed softly as he rubbed her forehead.

"O-ok." Mai said quietly falling back to sleep.

"Don't worry I won't leave you, I promise." Elliot said as he sat by her side.

About an hour later Elliot fell asleep, his arm around Mai's waist protecting her.

Wesley came in not but a few minutes later to check up on them. When he saw them he put an extra blanket over Elliot.

A few hours later around Noonish Elliot woke up and Mai was freezing…

"Wesley! We need to go to the hospital!" Elliot called frantically as he came down the stairs with Mai close to him.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Wesley asked alarmed as he saw Mai.

"I woke up hoping Mai was feeling a little better, but she's not; she's worse. Her forehead is burning up, but her entire body is freezing. I don't know what to do." Elliot said panicked…not a normal thing for him.

"Ok, Elliot calm down. Remember panicking is not good for Mai. Let me get stuff around and we'll go. Ok?" Wesley said assuring Elliot who got Mai's shoes and a spring jacket.

About five minutes later Wesley was ready to go. However, as they were about to leave Zoey and her parents stopped by.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked concerned seeing Elliot the way he and then she saw Mai.

"Mai's really not doing so well and we don't know what's wrong with her. So we're taking her to the hospital." Wesley said as Suzie and Adam looked at Mai.

"She has pneumonia." Adam said simply as Suzie agreed.

"How on earth do you know that? Not to sound rude or anything…" Elliot said wondering how they knew that so fast.

"Oh that's easy. Zoey had pneumonia several times as a child. You get to know the signs and symptoms with how many times she had it." Suzie said looking as Zoey and then Mai.

"Even though we know what it is you should still take her to the hospital for whatever meds and such that she would need for the proper treatment for her to get better." Adam said simply as Elliot nodded, trusting Zoey's parents…seeing as they knew what they were talking about.

Wesley had already called and made an appointment so that they wouldn't be sitting in the waiting room forever.

About fifteen minutes after they left the café they arrived at the hospital and they got checked in.

They sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes (which felt like an hour for Elliot) for the nurse to come and call them back.

"So I understand you believe May has pneumonia." The nurse said, getting Mai's name wrong, as they all met.

"Yes, we do and her name is Mai." Elliot said looking at the nurse.

"Ok then. Well I need to get May's blood pressure and her pulse." The nurse said, once again getting Mai's name, which annoyed Elliot. I mean come on once ok, that can be fixed, but twice? I don't think she's listening very much.

"Ok, but her name is Mai." Elliot said bouncing his foot up and down in annoyance.

After the nurse was done taking Mai's blood pressure and her pulse she wrote it all down in her notes.

"Ok, so May's blood pressure is good, but her pulse is a little fast. I'm going to go and, the doctor will be in a few minutes. Have a nice day." The nurse, for a third time got Mai's name wrong, said leaving the room.

"You too." Wesley said before Elliot could open his mouth to say something rude.

"Seriously? How many times do I have to tell her that Mai's name is not May. For crying out loud!" Elliot exclaimed extremely annoyed.

"I know Elliot, but you need to calm down for Mai's sake." Wesley said simply looking at Mai.

"I know. I know." Elliot sighed.

A few minutes later the doctor came in and introduced herself as Dr. Mayu.

"Her name is Mai." Elliot shot out right away.

"I know, Mai Grant. That's what her information says." Dr. Mayu said showing them the chart.

"I'm sorry about him, the nurse kept calling her May even though Elliot kept telling her that her name is Mai." Wesley explained Elliot's random outburst.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine. I'm used to this. My nurse does this all the time. I'm sorry." Dr. Mayu said simply, apologizing for her nurse.

So they talked for about five minutes and then ran some pretty normal tests on Mai and as it turns out Zoey's parent's were right…well kind of.

"Ok, it's a good thing that you brought Mai in when you did. Now she doesn't have full on pneumonia, but a slight case of walking pneumonia. Not quite as dangerous, but just as concerning. So I'm going to prescribe something to make her feel better. All you have to do is pick it up at your local pharmacy. Asides from the medication I would recommend plenty of sleep and fluids. As for food I would recommend easy foods like soup and crackers. I would also recommend that she get her flu and chicken pox vaccinations." Dr. Mayu said looking at her papers noticing she hasn't been vaccinated for anything.

"Ok, that's fine. We might as well get it done now." Elliot said sighing.

It took forever to give Mai her vaccinations; she struggled and screamed her little head off. Needless to say she was not happy.

Once Mai got her shots Dr. Mayu gave her some a sucker for later and some stickers, not knowing what she just started.

After saying their thank yous Elliot, Wesley and Mai left the hospital and went to get Mai's medication before going home for her to get her rest…

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Mai's Own Room!**

* * *

 

It had been a two months since Mai had pneumonia…sorry a slight case of pneumonia and she's been a lot more active.

"Mai, you have to slow down. We can't keep up with you!" Elliot called as he, Wesley, Zoey and even Renee chased her around the park.

The four of them had agreed to meet Zoey's parents at the park so they could discuss something. Zoey's parents really wanted to talk about something and wouldn't give up until Elliot and Wesley agreed to meet them. So they did and Renee just happened to be around at the time so they convinced her to come as well.

"So your parents really like picnics in the park huh?" Renee asked Zoey as Elliot caught Mai and they sat down.

"Yeah…well ever since Mai came around. They seem to really like having a child around to do all the stuff that I won't do anymore. I love my parents, but I don't like hanging out with them…not all the time at least. They seem to really like Elliot as well, which for my dad is really odd. He normally hates guys I hang around with." Zoey explained as everybody sat down.

"That's just because I'm very likeable." Elliot said hearing the last part of the girls' conversation.

"Right…Depends on the time of the day. Well it used to be like that anyways. Ever since Mai came around you've become less of a jerk and you're actually bearable to be around." Zoey said as a compliment.

"Thanks I think. I guess having a daughter changed me huh? Oh well, that's a good thing and it doesn't bother me one bit. I love my little Mai…my little princess. My parent's would've loved her." Elliot said looking down a bit, but perked up knowing he had Mai and Wesley, and even though it was small and a bit unconventional in most peoples' eyes, he had a family.

"Well hello everybody!" Suzie called all chipper like with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey what's up?" Adam asked casually.

"Hey. Not much. Just waiting on you guys; you said you had something really important that you wanted to discuss with us." Elliot said as Zoey's parents sat down with a huge blanket and an even bigger picnic basket.

"Yes. Oh you must be Renee; we've heard so much about you. It's so nice to finally meet. Oh and we just absolutely love your music." Suzie said extending her hand to shake Renee's. Adam followed suit and also shook Renee's hand.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well; Zoey has told me so much about you too." Renee said simply.

"So mom, what did you want? Elliot and Wesley are really busy and have a different meeting in a little bit." Zoey said kind of annoyed that her parents, more her mother, had bothered her to get Elliot and Wesley to meet them and they were late.

"Yes I know they're busy people, but this is important. I hear that you and Mai are still sharing a bed. I mean I understand you two are close, but you're room is cluttered from all her toys and stuff and from what we understand you have a few extra rooms. You could put her in one of them. We also understand that you don't know where to find children's beds and that's fine. You are a new father after all. Anyways, what I am saying is if you'd like we still have all of Zoey's old things from when she was Mai's age; her bed, her dresser and you already got a lot of her old clothes. We were saving them for when Zoey had children, but we don't even know if she'll have a girl or a boy or if she'll even have any children at all. At least if we give them to Mai, they'll get used." Suzie explained hoping they'd say yes.

"Oh, that would be nice, but maybe we should wait. As Zoey said earlier we do have a meeting in a little bit. We're planning on moving into a house a little closer to town." Elliot said simply.

"Really?!" Zoey, Suzie and Adam asked in shock.

"You're not selling the café are you?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"No. We just thought it would be better for Mai if we lived in an actual house and not above a café where she really has no place to play. I mean there's no yard for to play in. There's not a whole lot of room in the café for her to run around and play in. And then there's Neko, her cat; he doesn't like to be cooped up in the room all day and tries to escape on a regular basis. I don't think anybody wants him to get taken. So on all that, we've just decided to move to somewhere bigger." Elliot said simply getting looks from Suzie and Adam.

"When you say closer to town do you mean closer to us?" Suzie asked hoping that was the answer.

"It would be nice." Adam said simply.

"We don't know yet. I think it's going to take awhile yet. Probably another few months; it'd probably be a good idea to get the stuff now and get stuff set up. You know, so she can get used to being in her own room before you actually move" Wesley said looking at Elliot.

"Wait, you're not moving in together?" Zoey asked shocked.

"No, but I am moving as well. We're looking to either move into neighboring houses or just down the road. It's time that we move our separate ways and start anew. Plus Elliot needs space to raise his daughter in his own home. And Renee and I need a home of our own to eventually start our own family." Wesley said then quickly added "no, we're pregnant. Not yet."

"I want to wait awhile before I have any kids." Renee said simply.

"Oh cool. Wesley is right; you should get Mai used to having her own room or she'll never leave your side." Adam said simply.

"I supposed you're right. Mai would you like your very own room?" Elliot asked as Miki's eyes got big.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Mai asked as tears started to form.

"Of course I love you. I will always love you." Elliot said simply.

"Then why are you twying to get wid of me?" Mai asked tears falling.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. I'm just trying to give you your own space with your own bed and dresser and a place for all of your toys. I would never try to get rid of you; you're my little princess. Forever and for always." Elliot said simply rubbing her tears away.

"Pwomis?" Mai asked quietly.

"I promise. So what do you say, you want your own room?" Elliot asked simply.

"Ok, I'll try it." Mai said standing up.

"Ok then sounds like a plan. We have our meeting in about fifteen minutes so we have to get going, but we should be done by three or three thirty, so if you want to show up any time after that, that would be great." Elliot said picking Mai up as everybody else got up.

"Ok see you then." Suzie said waving.

After they were out of site Suzie asked Zoey if she had the keys to the café.

"Yeah…why? Oh no mom! You can't be serious!" Zoey exclaimed knowing exactly what her mom had planned.

"Oh you know she's serious so you'd better just get on board. I know I have…like I really have a choice." Adam mumbled.

"What was that dear?" Suzie asked sharply.

"Noting honey." Adam said as they started walking to their car.

Three Fifteen came around and Elliot, Wesley, Renee and Mai arrived at the café to find the doors unlocked and open.

"I'm sorry, my mom made us do this. You know how crazy she is." Zoey apologized for her parents, more her mother than her father.

"What's going on?" Elliot and Wesley asked.

"She decided to put Mai's room together. I would've stopped her, but she gets super crazy and scary when she's in this mood." Adam said coming down the stairs.

"Oh, good you're back! Come look at Mai's room!" Suzie cried with excitement.

"I can't wait to see this." Elliot said as they walked up the stairs.

"Well have a look. What do you think? I would've painted the room but I wouldn't have had time to get everything in that short of time with how long it takes paint to dry." Suzie said simply as they walked into Mai's new room. She had all her posters up plus a few extra that Suzie had bought. She had her very own pink canopy styled bed with all her Mr. Bear and Friends bedding and her stuffed animals and dolls. She had Zoey's old pink dresser, which looked brand new. There were totes filled with all of her toys. There were pink shelves with books, movies and CDs on them and a television and DVD player on the dresser and a boom box on a bookshelf.

"Wow, you did this all in two hours?" Elliot and Wesley asked in shock.

"Yep. We had everything packed up in a truck already." Suzie said smiling from ear to ear.

"So in reality you weren't really going to give us a choice?" Elliot asked as Mai ran over to her stuff.

"Nope. And look she seems to really like it anyways." Suzie said as Mai pulled out all of her toys.

"Yes, she does seem happy." Wesley said watching Mai play.

"Yeah, and that's all I want for her." Elliot said simply.

"Yeah, oh and there's one more thing." Suzie said simply.

"And what would that be?" Elliot asked nervous.

"Here you go. For Neko." Suzie said putting a cat bed, a litter-box and a food and a water bowel for the cat.

"Well, um I guess thank you." Elliot said as Mai closed her door.

"You're very welcome. She defiantly seems good with her room." Suzie and Adam said as Elliot opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing little miss?" Elliot asked looking at Mai.

"Dis is my room. I close the door like daddy." Mai said smiling closing her door again.

"Yes, yes this is defiantly your room. We'll work on the door thing later." Was all Elliot said as they went downstairs…after telling Mai so she would know they weren't abandoning her.


	14. Chapter 14

** Mai's First Halloween! **

* * *

 

"Daddy?" Mai asked quietly.

"What is it baby?" Elliot asked looking at Mai.

"What's Hawoween?" Mai asked confused.

"Halloween is where kids, like you and many others get to dress up and go trick-or-treating." Elliot said kneeling down by her.

"What's twick-or-tweeting?" Mai asked.

"Trick-or-treating is when you get to go out, dressed up and get candy from people. It only happens once a year" Elliot said getting an earful from Mai.

"Candy?! Really?!" Mai screamed happily...

"Yep, candy." Wesley said coming out with a Halloween sucker.

"Is dat for me?" Mai asked holding her hands behind her back swaying back and forth, antsy.

"Only if you promise to be good." Elliot and Wesley said simply.

"Otay!" Mai exclaimed jumping up and down now making them laugh a little.

"Ok, we're here." Zoey said coming in as Wesley gave Mai the sucker.

"ZOWEY!" Mai cried running to her, with her sucker and Mr. Bear.

"Hey Mai, how are you doing today?" Zoey asked picking her up.

"Good. Look what I has! I has a sucker!" Mai said holding up her sucker.

"I see, and where did you get that?" Zoey asked setting Mai down.

"Umple Westely." Mai said with a smile on her face.

"I see." Zoey said looking at the little girl.

"Guess what Zowey?" Mai asked excitedly.

"What?" Zoey asked the excited little girl in front of her.

"I get to go twick-or-tweeting on hawoween." Mai said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really now?" Zoey asked putting her hands on her hips, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I'm going to get candy!" Mai shouted throwing her arms up in the air.

"Is that right?" Zoey asked Mai as she stood there bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, wite daddy?" Mai asked innocently.

"But of course. I will take you." Elliot said simply.

"YAY!" Was all Mai said jumping up and down.

"Wait." Zoey said all of the sudden.

"What?" Mai asked curious.

"You can't go trick-or-treating." Zoey said looking at Elliot.

"Zoey's right, you really can't go." Elliot said looking at the now sad little Mai.

"Why not?" Mai asked close to tears.

"Well because you don't have a costume to wear." Elliot and Zoey said to the sad little girl.

"What's a costume?" Mai asked with tears.

"A costume is something little kids such as you wear so that they can get candy from people. You can only go trick-or-treating and get candy if you have a costume." Elliot said.

"Where do I get a costume?" Mai asked.

"Why at the store of course." Zoey said with a smile on her face.

"Let's go! Let's go! Pweese! Can we daddy, can we? Pweese!" Mai begged hopping from one foot to the other.

"Of course we can. That's why Zoey's here. She's going to help you pick out your costume." Elliot said.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Mai cried running around the room and then to the doors.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen her this hyper before. Well except on her birthday party. She's come a long way hasn't she?" Zoey asked as they watched the tiny girl run around.

"She really has. Not only in attitude, but with pronouncing things as well. She still has troubles with some words, but she's gotten a lot better." Wesley said simply.

"Well that's because she has one of the best teachers out there." Elliot said.

"I wouldn't say the best, but thanks." Wesley said.

"No problem, but it's true." Elliot said.

"Come on you slowpokes! The costumes are going to get away! Come on!" Mai cried getting antsy.

"Wow…Where did that come from?" Zoey asked.

"I would assume the slowpokes' part is from TV." Elliot said smiling a bit, letting it go just this one time.

"Ok, let's go." Wesley said as they walked over to Mai.

"Ok, come on squirt." Elliot said picking up Mai while heading to the car.

"Yay! Costume! Costume!" Mai shouted waving her arms around while Elliot hooked her into her car seat.

"So where is everyone sitting?" Elliot asked.

"Well I'm driving, so it depends on you two." Wesley said to Elliot and Zoey.

"Zowey sit by me, sit by me!" Mai begged Zoey.

"Ok, but only if it's ok with daddy.

"It's fine with me." Elliot said as he finished getting her strapped in.

"Ok." Zoey said getting in.

"Thank you daddy." Mai said smiling.

"No problem squirt." Elliot said lightly kissing Mai on the forehead.

About ten minutes in Zoey had a very important question to ask Wesley and Elliot.

"So…Why doesn't Elliot drive? Doesn't he have a license?" Zoey asked.

"He does." Wesley said, while thinking 'however, I don't know how.' "But I'm not letting him drive my car." Wesley finished.

"Why not?" Zoey asked in curiosity.

"Don't answer that Wesley." Elliot warned sharply.

"It's because he's a maniac driver. How he managed to pass his driver's test is beyond me. He somehow manages to crash every car he's ever tried to drive. And I'll be damned if I let him drive my car, especially now that he's got Mai." Wesley explained.

"Wow." Was all that Zoey said, and then added "Well for being the smart guy, you don't know everything do you?"

"Oh laugh it up…ha-ha." Elliot said and then started to chuckle, as did Zoey and Wesley.

They were chuckling because of Mai; she was laughing her pants off.

"What's so funny Mai?" Elliot asked.

"You said laff it up." Mai said simply causing everybody to laugh.

So the rest of the way to the store Elliot, Zoey, Wesley and Mai had tears in their eyes from laughing so much and so hard.

"Ok, we're here." Wesley said simply.

"Ok, well let's get going." Elliot said getting Mai out.

"Daddy?" Mai asked.

"Yes Mai, what is it?" Elliot asked.

"Can I get a new toy? And a costume for Mr. Bear?" Mai asked.

"We'll see." Was all Elliot said.

"Otay…" Mai said as Elliot put her in a cart.

On the way into the store Mai saw some pumpkins and couldn't contain her excitement.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mai cried out.

"What is it Mai?" Elliot asked surprised by her outburst.

"What are dose? What are dose?" Mai asked pointing at the pumpkins.

"Those are pumpkins young miss." A carts man said coming up to them.

"Pumpkins?" Mai asked confused.

"Yes. Pumpkins. You've never heard of pumpkins?" The carts man asked.

"Nu-uh." Mai said quietly, hiding her head in Elliot's shoulder.

"Paul? Paul Jamenson? Is that you? It's Wesley J Courrage III." Wesley said recognizing an old friend.

"Oh my, Wesley. What have you been up to? You have a kid I see." Paul said.

"Not much really. And no, Mai's not mine; she's Elliot's." Wesley said.

"Elliot? Oh, the Grants' kid right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Wesley said sighing.

"So how does she not know about pumpkins?" Paul asked.

"Long time of abuse from her mother, aunt & mother's boyfriend, NOT Elliot." Wesley explained.

Aww I see…Well how would a free pumpkin sound…Well I'll pay for it I mean." Paul said simply.

"Sure…If you're really sure." Elliot and Wesley said simply.

"Of course, I insist." Paul said then added, "I'll have it ready for when you come out."

"Ok, see you in awhile." Elliot and Wesley said pushing the cart into the store.

"So who was that?" Elliot asked Wesley.

"That was Paul Jamenson…He used to work for your parents. However, he couldn't stay on…" Wesley said looking down.

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

"He's not exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch and messed some stuff up." Wesley said simply.

"Aww, I see." Elliot said, and then noticed how quiet Zoey was.

"Zoey?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Zoey asked quickly.

"What's up? You've been quiet since we got in here." Elliot said simply.

"Come to think of it, Elliot's right…You have been pretty quiet." Wesley said in response.

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw my parents' vehicle, but that can't be. They said they were going out." Zoey said simply.

"Well, who knows." Elliot said simply.

They were almost to the toddler costume section when they heard someone calling them which only made Zoey stop in her tracks.

'No, it can't be them, it just can't.' Zoey thought as she slowly turned around.

When she saw who it was she smacked her head.

"Yoo-hoo! Zoey!" Zoey's mother, Suzie called.

"Oh no…Why me?" Zoey asked embarrassed.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." Suzie said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey groaned.

"We didn't know you'd be here." Suzie said simply.

"Yeah right. You were listening in on my phone conversation weren't you?" Zoey said annoyed.

"It was your mother's idea." Adam, Zoey's father said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Zoey asked annoyed.

"So what's going on?" Suzie and Adam asked.

"We're getting Mai her first costume." Elliot said simply.

"So what are you doing here? Why did you follow me here?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we just wanted to see Mai and see if she needed any new things. And it seems that she does." Suzie said excitedly.

"Mom…" Zoey groaned.

"What? I thought it would be fun, and she's so little and so adorable." Suzie cried.

"You can come with, but we're not going to go overboard, now are we." Elliot said simply.

"Fine…Spoil all my fun." Suzie whined looking down.

"Now, Suzie…She's not our child; she's Elliot's and he does a fine job at raising her." Adam said simply.

"I know I know." Suzie said as they walked towards the costumes.

"So what do you think she'd like?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. A cat maybe." Adam said.

"No, I think she'd like to be a cute little princess." Suzie said.

They had been arguing and looking around for about ten fifteen, minutes before Mai pointed to something she really liked.

"That one that one!" Mai cried.

"What do you want Mai?" Elliot asked.

"That one!" Mai cried pointing towards a Mr. Bear and friends' Ali costume.

"That one? Really? Why would she want that one?" Suzie asked while she held up a princess costume.

"Mr. Bear and Friends' is her favorite show mom…I think she'd rather be someone from that than a princess." Zoey said as they found an Ali costume in Mai's size.

"Yeah, but…" Suzie whined.

"Suzie…We have a daughter and we already raised her." Adam said holding onto her shoulders.

"I know, you're right, but I just miss having a little girl around." Suzie said quietly.

"I know, so do I, but our little girl is no longer little. However, she'll always be our little girl." Adam said looking at them.

"Hey Mrs. Hanson, I know you're upset about the costume, so I was wondering if you wanted to babysit Mai for a night. I'm throwing a Halloween party. I was thinking because Mai is too young and the party isn't appropriate for her age, maybe you'd take her for a night?" Elliot asked.

"YES!" Suzie cried almost immediately.

"Well then it's settled." Elliot said simply.

"Daddy?" Mai asked.

"Yes Mai?" Elliot asked.

"Can I get the new Mr. Bear friend and a costume for Mr. Bear?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Elliot said as they went to the toys.

So in the end Mai got her costume, two new Halloween Mr. Bear Friends' and a new costume for Mr. Bear and the new pumpkin on the way out.

On the way back home Mai had fallen asleep.

"Guess it was time for a nap." Wesley said simply as Mai held Mr. Bear.

"I guess so…she always gets tired out from going to the stores." Elliot said looking back at his baby.

"She looks so peaceful." Zoey said moving some of Mai's bangs.

"Yeah." Was what Elliot and Wesley sighed.

"So do you wish to go home Zoey or do you want to help with Mai's costume when she wakes up or with decorations?" Wesley and Elliot asked.

"I'd like to help with Mai's costume and some of the decorations for the Halloween party. If I may?" Zoey asked.

"That's just fine. I think your parent's want to help to." Elliot said pointing out that her were right behind them; following them every twist and turn.

"Oh come on." Zoey moaned sinking down into her seat.

About ten minutes later they were back at the café…and so were Zoey's parents.

"Mom…dad. What are you doing here?" Zoey asked annoyed as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Well, we just thought we'd help with Mai and her costume." Suzie said excitedly.

When she said that Zoey looked at her dad for a conformation on the real reason as to if it was really "we."

"Mom…I know you want to help and we thank you for that but Mai is Elliot's daughter and this is her first Halloween. Don't you think that should be something between them?" Zoey asked her mom.

"I guess…" Suzie sighed.

"Come on Suzie, let's go home and get the spare room ready for Mai." Adam said simply.

"Ok…" Suzie said simply as they got into their car.

About an hour after they left Mai woke up, hair all over the place…she's not exactly happy waker.

"Hey there sweetie. Finally awake I see." Elliot said, but she just walked past with an "eh" and dragging Mr. Bear on the floor by his leg.

"Ok then. Young missy, if you're going to have an attitude we're not going to carve the pumpkin we got today.

"But daddy! I wanna cut open the pumpkin! I WANNA CUT OPEN THE PUMPKIN!" Mai screamed throwing a major tantrum, stomping her feet and tears started flowing.

"Keep it up and not only are we not carving pumpkins, we won't go trick'r'treating." Elliot warned.

"But daddy! I want to go twick-or-tweeting!" Mai cried.

"Well then, we're only going to do any of that if you behave. Do you understand?" Elliot asked standing in front of her.

"I undersand." Mai said quietly, looking down, tears still falling from her face.

It took about ten minutes, but Mai eventually calmed down.

"Wow…I don't think I've ever seen her throw a tantrum like that at all." Zoey said hanging things up.

"You should've been here a few days ago. I had to wash Mr. Bear. Oh boy." Elliot said simply as Mai went to use a bathroom.

"Oh Elliot. If I remember correctly you used to throw major tantrums when you were younger. Not only that, some of them were worse then what we saw with Mai a few minutes ago." Wesley said coming out with some pizza for everybody. Only cheese and sauce for Mai.

"Really now?" Zoey asked looking up, not believing that Elliot was capable of that.

"Oh yeah. I remember one in particular where it was so bad his dad threatened military school." Wesley said as Mai came out.

"All better now?" Elliot asked as Mai sat down.

"Yes." Mai sniffled.

"Ok then. Eat your pizza and drink your juice and then we can carve the pumpkin and then get ready for trick'r'treating." Elliot said as Mai started eating.

About ten or fifteen minutes later everybody was done eating and Wesley was getting a knife and a few newspapers so that Elliot and Mai could cut up the pumpkin.

"Ok are you ready to cut the pumpkin up?" Elliot asked as Wesley handed him the knife.

"Yes!" Mai exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok then…What do you want it to look like?" Elliot asked as Zoey gave her a black sharpie marker.

"A kitty cat!" Mai called out.

"Ok, do you want to draw it or do you want me to do it?" Elliot asked.

"You!" Mai called.

"Ok then. Here we go." Elliot said as he started carving the pumpkin.

It took him about fifteen, twenty minutes to completely carve the pumpkin up into a cat.

"Ohhh, pretty." Mai marveled at the pumpkin.

"But it's not done yet." Elliot said simply.

"What now? What now?" Mai asked wiggling around.

"The best part of course." Zoey said watching Mai wiggle.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"You get to take out all the pumpkin guts. Here like this." Zoey said grabbing a handful of gunk and put it on the newspaper.

It took Mai a minute, but after that she grabbing pumpkin guts by the handfuls and throwing it on the newspaper. Mai kept going until the pumpkin was completely cleaned out.

"Ok Mai. It's cleaned out now. We can now put a candle in it now." Elliot said putting the candle in.

If you thought Mai thought the carving was just breathtaking you should see her face now that the pumpkin is lit up.

"Do you like it?" Elliot asked looking at Mai who was covered in pumpkin guts from head to toe pretty much.

"Yeah…" Mai said completely mesmerized.

"OK now, time to get cleaned up." Elliot said picking her up very carefully as to not get pumpkin guts all over him. That, however, didn't work out so well. Mai decided to hug him…after Zoey dropped guts on him.

So Elliot gave Mai a bath and got her all cleaned up and got her ready to go trick'r'treating. After, of course taking a shower himself.

**Hour and half Later:**

"Mai, are you ready to go?" Elliot asked.

"But of course daddy." Mai said hopping up and down.

"Ok, let's get going." Elliot said picking her up and met up with Zoey.

"Oh Mai look at you! You're the cutest kid in town." Wesley said taking pictures of Mai.

"Tank you Uncle Wesley!" Mai called.

"No problem and to start you off, here you go." Wesley said dropping a piece of candy into her bucket.

"Thank you!" Mai said smiling happily.

"Well you ready to go?" Elliot asked.

"Yes!" Mai cried running to the door.

"Looks like she's ready." Wesley said as Mai Jumped to get the doorknob.

"Yep, it does." Elliot said as the girls walked in.

"Look at you!" The girls cried out.

"Come on daddy! CANDY!" Mai cried not really caring about their adoring cries.

"Well, she's defiantly ready." Wesley said simply.

"Well let's get going I guess." Elliot said taking Mai's hand.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Mai cried.

"Ok, but say thank you to the other girls for what they said." Elliot said sternly.

"Ok. Tank you for what you said." Mai said bouncing up and down.

"You're welcome Mai." The girls said as they went over to Zoey so that they could prepare for the party.

It had been about two hours since Elliot took Mai out Trick-Or-Treating and they had just gotten back.

"Did she have fun?" Wesley asked when he saw them.

"Yeah, and she defiantly wore herself down." Elliot said…also motioning that he needed help…she had passed out and he had to carry her and her buckets of candy…

"I thought she only had one bucket of candy. Where did the second one come from?" Wesley asked as he took Mai off Elliot's shoulders.

"A lady was handing them out to little kids; it had some candies and stickers in it." Elliot said putting her candy in a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Ok, I guess it's time to wake her up so I can get her ready to go to Zoey's parents' for the night." Elliot said taking her upstairs.

About fifteen minutes later Elliot got her ready and met Suzie and Adam downstairs.

"Are you guys ready to take her?" Elliot asked as Suzie took Mai from Elliot gently.

"Yeppers." Suzie said as she took Mai to the car, after she gave Elliot and Wesley hugs and kisses.

"See you tomorrow baby, ok?" Elliot said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Mai said before she was put into Suzie and Adam's car.

"We're going to have so much fun aren't we?" Suzie asked as she strapped Mai in.

"Yes…" Mai said quietly dozing off with Mr. Bear…


	15. Chapter 15

** Matchmaker Mai! The “Setup” **

* * *

It had been a week or so since Halloween and Mai was starting to question why she didn’t have a mommy who didn’t love her like Zoey and other people had.

Every time she would ask, she would get different answers from each and everyone she asked.

Elliot and Wesley would both always say, “I don’t know. Some mommy’s just aren’t meant to be mommy’s and just aren’t capable of it. But don’t worry you’ve got the best daddy around, right?”

Zoey would just simply say, “I don’t know. Sometimes people are just born mean.”

The girls and the other guys would say, “I don’t know, but maybe someday daddy will find a nice girl and you can have a new mommy.” Mainly thinking about Zoey, but not saying her name directly.

Zoey’s parents usually gave different answers; her dad saying nothing but “Hmpf,” or something rude or mean.

Zoey’s mother would try to be nicer and gentler saying something along the lines of, “unfortunately, not everyone can have a loving mother or father or even both. But you, however, little girl got a very loving daddy and an uncle who care very much about you. I wonder if your daddy had gotten to raise you from birth if you would have a different name.”

Sometimes Zoey’s mom could talk too much, even for little Mai. Even though she talked too much, Mai always listened until the very end; she loved Grandma Suzie and Grandpa Adam so much.

It may have come out accidently, but Mai had called Suzie and Adam Grandma and Grandpa. Because of how she was treated, Elliot wasn’t going to tell her she wasn’t allowed to call them that. They treated her so well and they loved her like she was their own grandchild.

So everybody did their best to make sure Mai was happy with who she had and to try to have her forget the past, which was not easy; Mai wanted a mommy who loved her.

It was lunch time and Elliot and Wesley were trying to explain Thanksgiving, which was coming up in a few weeks, to Mai, who was just becoming confused.

“But we don’t haf a big famwe, do we?” Mai asked confused taking a bit of turkey sandwich.

“Well no, just you, me and Wesley.” Elliot said simply.

“But how can we haf a big feast if we don’t haf a big famwe.” Mai asked slight tears starting to fall.

“It’s ok. We still have each other and we’re all that we really need to be a family. Some families only have two people in their family, we have three people. And as weird as it may be, we ARE family.” Elliot said simply wiping her tears away.

“Ok.” Mai said finishing her food and then went to play in her room.

After a few hours Mai could hear Zoey downstairs talking with Elliot and Wesley and soon she was running down the stairs, tripping on the last one.

“Daddy!” She screamed out crying, holding her knees.

“What happened?” Elliot, Wesley and Zoey called running to Mai who had scraped up, bloodied knees.

“I fwell down the stair!” Mai cried pointing to the last step as Wesley bandaged up her knees.

“Were you walking or running down the stairs?” Elliot asked.

“Running, but I hear Zoewe.” Mai said calming down a little.

“Yes, she’s here. But that’s no reason to run down the stairs; I’ve told you this before.” Elliot said standing her up.

“I’m sorry daddy.” Mai said looking down.

“It’s ok, but remember, never do it again, ok.” Elliot said simply.

“Yes daddy. Did you come to play Zoewe?” Mai asked looking at Zoey with big bright eyes.

“Not today, I can’t. I just came to talk to your daddy and Wesley. My parents want to know if you guys would like to come to Thanksgiving with us this year. They told me to ask and if I got the hint from my mom correct it’s absolutely imperative that I get you to say yes. It’s just going to be my parents, me, my grandparents, and maybe a few aunts and uncles and their kids. My one aunt and uncle have a daughter, I think around Mai’s age. But it’s really up to you. Well ok I take that back, it seems like it’s up to my mother; she really wants you guys to come, especially Mai.” Zoey said making sure they understood it was more her parents idea to ask, even though in reality Zoey asked her parents if it would be ok, which you know her mother jumped at the idea.

“Yeah, I guess, if it’s ok with Wesley and Mai, I don’t care.” Elliot said looking at Wesley and Mai.

“Yeah, that’s fine by me. It’ll be a nice change from it just being Elliot and myself. I mean there’s Mai now, but it’s still pretty small. Not that that’s wrong, family is family. Not only that, Mai’s wants a big family with a big feast that makes since.” Wesley said winking and walking away.

“What was that all about?” Zoey asked about the winking.

“I don’t know. Well, anyways. Mai what do you think? Would you like to have Thanksgiving with Zoey’s family?” Elliot asked looking into Mai’s wide eyes.

“Really? A big famwe with a big feast?” Mai asked bouncing up and down.

“Yes, but you must be on your best behavior. This is Zoey’s family, we’ll be meeting a lot of Zoey’s family. It’s going to be a lot of people. Do you understand?” Elliot asked Mai picking her up.

“Yes daddy.” Mai said in a suspicious tone, like she had something on her mind.

“Ok then, what’s with that tone.” Elliot asked curiously.

“What tone? Did I say something wrong daddy?” Mai asked innocently.

“No, I guess not…you just said it differently, like you’re planning something.” Elliot said looking directly in her eyes.

“No daddy. I’m not planning nothing.” Mai said innocently, looking as cute and as innocent as possible.

“Well, ok then. Go up to your room and play.” Elliot said putting Mai down and watched her walk up the stairs to her room.

“What was that all about?” Zoey asked confused.

“I don’t know, but I think she’s got something working in her little mind. She may only be three, but I swear she’s smarter then we give her credit for.” Elliot said bewildered.

“Well, she is your daughter after all. What can you expect? She could turn out just as smart as you.” Wesley said coming out of the kitchen.

“But even if she isn’t as smart as me I’d still love her. I’ll be happy as long as she’s happy…and as long as she graduates high school. However, she turns out I’ll love her no matter what…even if she were to turn out like her, but I won’t let that happen…not without a fight anyways.” Elliot said simply, looking up the stairs.

“Right, we’ll all try to help you with that. Any who I’m going to take off now. I told them I’d be back soon to help them with something that mom wanted done. Bye.” Zoey waved walking out the door.

“Bye.” Elliot and Wesley called as Elliot went down to the lab and Wesley went upstairs.

** Upstairs: **

“So, Ms. Mai, what are you up to? Don’t think I didn’t notice that suspicious look on your face. You’re planning something; you have that same look on your face that your daddy gets when he has something brewing in his mind. So what’s going on in that little head of yours?” Wesley asked sitting on Mai’s bed.

“…I’m gonna get a new mommy…” Mai said slowly.

“Ohh really? And who do you plan on getting for that?” Wesley asked curiously.

“…Zoewe… See? Here are da plans.” Mai said coloring on some paper and showing Wesley, which to him looked just like scribbles, but to her they looked like actual plans.

“Oh…good idea. Let me know if you need any help.” Wesley said getting up off the bed.

“Ump…Uncle Wesley?” Mai asked quietly.

“Yes, what is it?” Wesley asked looking at the young girl.

“Can you make lunch for daddy and Zoewe later?” Mai asked looking at him.

“Yeah, I can do that. When?” Wesley asked.

“…Umm…Saturday?” Mai asked quietly.

“That’s good for me.” Wesley said simply exiting her room.

* * *

** Saturday: **

So days went by and it was finally almost lunch time on Saturday and Zoey was just arriving at the café for a lunch date that Mai asked for.

** Three days ago: **

“ _Hanson residence, how may I help you?_ ”Adam asked as he picked up the phone.

“Is Zoewe home?” Mai asked in a small voice.

“ _Yes, just a second._ ” Adam said getting Zoey.

“Thank you.” Mai said waiting.

“ _Hello? Mai is that you? Is everything ok?_ ” Zoey asked concerned.

“Are you busy Saturday?” Mai asked quickly.

“ _No, why?_ ” Zoey asked surprised by the quick question.

“Can you come have lunch with, me, daddy and Uncle Wesley Saturday?” Mai asked quickly.

“ _Umm I guess so. I think that’d be fine. Is everything ok?_ ” Zoey said and then asked again.

“Ok, thank you. No, everything is good. See you then. Bye-bye.” Mai said hanging up the phone leaving Zoey confused.

“She said yes. Now I have to ask daddy.” Mai said as Wesley helped her down.

“Ok, well you go ask him then.” Wesley said as she ran up the stairs to Elliot’s room.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Mai called knocking on Elliot’s door.

“What is it Mai? I thought you spending time with Uncle Wesley.” Elliot said bending down to Mai’s height.

“Zoewe’s coming over Saturday for lunch. Do you want to join me, her and Uncle Wesley?” Mai asked looking at her daddy.

“Umm I guess. What time is it?” Elliot asked.

“Noon…” Mai said smiling.

“Ok. I guess it’s a date.” Elliot said looking at the little girl bounce up and down.

“Yes it is.” Mai said bouncing up and down before going back downstairs to Wesley.

“Daddy said yes!” Mai cried jumping into Wesley’s arms.

** Present Time: **

“So what’s going on here?” Zoey asked as Elliot came downstairs to a table for two with a candle in the middle of it.

“I don’t know. What is going on here?” Elliot asked as Mai struggled to pull out chairs for Elliot and Zoey.

“Your table is waiting.” Mai said as they went to sit down.

“What about you?” Elliot asked as Wesley came out.

“I eating with Uncle.” Mai said as Wesley brought out drinks.

“Thank you…I think.” Elliot said as Mai disappeared and came back with a big plate of pasta for the two of them.

“Your food is served.” Mai said setting it down on the table as best she could without dropping it off the floor.

“Enjoy.” Wesley said as he picked Mai up and took her to the kitchen to watch.

“So…what do you think this is all about?” Zoey asked as they started to eat the pasta.

“I haven’t the slightest idea.” Elliot said.

So for about half an hour Elliot and Zoey laughed and had fun talking about whatever when Wesley brought out dessert.

About ten minutes later Mai came out.

“Yes, what is it baby?” Elliot asked as Mai stood there swaying back and forth.

“Are you in love yet?” Mai asked making both Elliot and Zoey cough and sputter.

“What was that?” Elliot shot out right away while Zoey turned red.

“Are you in love?” Mai asked again.

“Mai, what is this all about? I think Zoey and I are just friends.” Elliot said once everything calmed down.

“Aww…now I’ll never have a nice mommy who will love me like other mommy’s.” Mai cried as she walked away, up the stairs to her room.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know she was planning this.” Elliot said looking over at Wesley.

“I was just helping her; she really wanted this to work out.” Wesley said walking into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry.” Zoey said simply.

“No, it’s not you. I’ll be back; I have to go talk to her.” Elliot said ascending the stairs.

“Ok.” Was all Zoey said as she sat down at a table.

** Upstairs: **

“Mai, can I come in please?” Elliot asked as he knocked on her door.

“…I guess…” Mai said slowly, quietly.

“Mai…Zoey and I are just friends.” Elliot said simply

“But you love her, daddy…Uncle Wesley says it all the time…and so do you when you sleep.” Mai said making Elliot turn red.

“Well, that may be true, but Zoey, doesn’t feel the same way. As for a mommy, I’ve told you before, not everybody has one. Not everybody has a daddy. And some people don’t have either. I don’t have either anymore; I only had Wesley for the longest time. But now I have not only him, but I have you as well.” Elliot said looking at Mai who had tears starting to form.

“What happen to your mommy and daddy?” Mai asked quietly.

“They died in an accident a long time ago.” Elliot said sadly looking into her eyes.

“That’s why/when you met my mommy? And I’m a misake?” Mai asked tears pouring out of her eyes.

“That’s one of the reasons I met your mother a few years ago, but that’s not when I met her. I met her years after my parents passed away. As for you, no you’re not a mistake. You certainly weren’t planned, but you are NOT a mistake.” Elliot said making himself perfectly clear to Mai, who by now was bawling her eyes out.

“Ok daddy. You promise I no misake?” Mai asked crying into his chest.

“I promise. I love you, my little princess, more than words can describe.” Elliot said hugging her close.

“I-I-I lo-love yo-you too da-dad-daddy.” Mai sobbed into his chest.

They sat like that for about fifteen minutes before Mai cried herself to sleep in his arms.

After another few minutes Elliot got up and put her into her bed before going back downstairs.

Once downstairs he was greeted by Zoey almost instantly.

“Is she ok?” Zoey asked right away.

“Yeah, she’ll be ok; she cried herself to sleep.” Elliot said leaning against a wall.

“Yeah…I kind of heard. My ears popped out for a little bit, and there’s a vent nearby…I heard mostly everything that was said…Elliot, is it true? How you feel about me that is?” Zoey asked looking directly into his eyes.

“Zoey, I’m sorry, but yes, it’s true. I do love you; I have since the first day I met you. I’m sorry because I can’t help the way I fee…” Elliot started, but was cut off by surprise when Zoey kissed him.

“What was that?” Elliot asked shocked.

“I love you too Elliot. Not for as long as you’ve loved me, but a little while now. I guess, maybe a year or so now. It’s just I’d been with Mark and I didn’t know how to break it off with him. He was my first love after all. But I started to fall out of love with him when we came home from England. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Zoey said with some tears coming.

“Am I dreaming? Did I hear you right? Because if I did, you have no clue how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words come from you.” Elliot said putting his hands on her shoulders.

“You’re not dreaming, I meant it; I love you.” Zoey said as Elliot leaned down and kissed her.

“Wow…it’s about damn time.” Wesley said walking in on them…more or less to make sure the coast was clear.

“Yeah, well no thanks to you.” Elliot said looking at his best friend.

“Me? Oh no, no, no. This was all Mai’s idea, I just helped. Which by the way, I think Mai will be happy about this.” Wesley said pointing to the stairs, where there stood a sleepy Mai.

“Daddy? What’s gowing on?” Mai asked rubbing her eyes.

“Well, do you think we should tell her?” Elliot asked walking over to Mai, picking her up.

“I don’t know. Do you think she’s ready?” Zoey asked as Mai perked up a little.

“Tell me what?” Mai asked quickly.

“Well…daddy and Zoey…are going to start to date.” Elliot said confusing Mai.

“What’s date mean?” Mai asked.

“Umm…it’s what most people do before they get married and become mommy’s and daddy’s” Elliot said as Mai’s eyes widened.

“Zoey’s going to be my new mommy?” Mai asked excited.

“I don’t know. We’ll have to see what happens.” Elliot said simply.

“Don’t you want to be my new mommy?” Mai asked Zoey.

“Maybe someday. Your daddy and I need to date awhile before I decide on that one. But possibly someday in the future.” Zoey said simply, but she didn’t think she’d get the response from Mai that she got.

“Yay!” Mai cried jumping out of Elliot’s arms and into Zoey’s giving her the biggest hug she could, making Elliot and Wesley chuckle.

At that point Zoey’s parents came rushing in with a video camera and giant smiles on their faces.

“Mom, dad! What on earth are doing here and with a video camera none the less?” Zoey asked shocked.

“We just had a feeling, especially when Mai called a few days ago! We just had to get it all on camera. Our little girl’s date with a real man!” Suzie squealed with delight.

“Yeah, he’s defiantly a real man. Sure as hell not a boy like that other guy. Sure as hell better than that other guy as well. I never liked him from the beginning.” Adam said simply looking at Mai.

“And you like Elliot?” Zoey asked shocked.

“Well hell yeah. He’s a great guy who’s not a deadbeat dad and is very responsible and doesn’t try to rush things or push things on you.” Adam said simply.

“Uh-huh…” Was all Zoey said as Mai clung to her.

Soon Mai was reaching for Elliot who took her easily and she leaned her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep causing Suzie to whip out the video camera with all the oohs and aws.


	16. Chapter 16

** Mai's First Thanksgiving and Her First Real Friends! **

* * *

 

It was just a day until Thanksgiving and Mai was getting super excited about lunch/dinner: turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, rolls, green bean casserole, stuffing, carrots, pickles and cranberries and dessert: pie and ice cream.

Zoey had just left to go home after a long day out with Elliot, Mai, Wesley and Renee. They had spent the day shopping for some nice outfits for tomorrow and then spent the day playing dress up with Mai.

Zoey's parents had offered for Renee to come over along with Wesley; they even offered for the others to come as well, but the others had family to be with.

Corina's brother and parents were actually home for the holidays so she was going to take advantage of them being home.

Bridget was going away with family out of town for a few days.

Kiki has all her brothers and sister and the daycare lady offered for them to go to Thanksgiving with her and her family.

Berry was going with Tyson to his family's festivities.

Ruby was spending Thanksgiving with her mom's side of the family on Thanksgiving and then her dad's side of the family the day after.

Derek and Beverly were spending time with his father and his family. Derek's dad doesn't really want anything to do with Mai nor does he want Derek to be involved her life either. Mainly it has to do with their mother, but Derek's dad doesn't believe they should have anything to do with her family.

Dren, Sardon and Tarb are celebrating their own way as they put it…until they feel comfortable with everything they were going to celebrate on their own.

Kyle was spending his Thanksgiving with Ruby and her families.

Now that Zoey has left Elliot was having a hard time getting Mai to calm down enough to get a bath; she was too excited to take a bath and go to bed.

"Now Mai, come on. It's time to take a bath and get your pajamas on." Elliot called chasing the young girl around down stairs until she smacked right into a table. However, like normally, she didn't seem to be phased and got right back up.

"I'm not tired daddy!" Mai called running around.

At first she ran to the front doors of the café, but then back to the kitchen area; she knew better then to go outside at night.

As Mai ran, she ran straight into Wesley and Renee, who managed to get a hold of her and handed her to Elliot.

"Thanks." Elliot said as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"She's becoming more and more rambunchus isn't she?" Renee asked.

"Yes, but she's very polite out in public." Wesley said simply looking up the stairs after them.

** Upstairs: **

"I'm not tired daddy. I don't want to go to bed!" Mai protested.

"I know you're not tired, but if you're not going to take a bath and go to bed like a good little girl, we just won't go to Thanksgiving tomorrow with Zoey and her family. I'll have to call them and tell them that we won't be able to make it because someone wouldn't take a bath and go to bed. Sure Grandma and Grandpa Hanson will be upset, but they'll understand." Ryou said getting her attention.

"Fine…" Mai said as she got undressed and got ready for a bath. And although she said she wasn't tired as soon as Elliot put her down and her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Once he was sure she was asleep Elliot turned her nightlight on, the big light off and partially shut the door.

On his way down the stairs to make sure everything was put away he bumped into Wesley and Renee, who had already picked everything up.

"I don't know how you do it." Renee said simply watching as Elliot sat down.

"Sometimes I don't know either, but I love her more than anything. Her and Zoey." Elliot said simply.

"I was going to say what about Zoey?" Renee said simply.

"Well, no matter what I will always love Mai more. However, I love them the same. It's just Mai is guaranteed forever and as I much as I hope Zoey is, she's not. I would love to be with Zoey forever, but you never know. We actually talked about that earlier today and she agrees. I should have more love for my daughter." Elliot said simply

"Well that's good. So how and you Zoey doing anyway?" Wesley asked.

"We're good. Her parents are ecstatic…even her dad…which I guess freaks Zoey out." Elliot said.

"Why?" Both Wesley and Renee asked.

"Because I guess he told her he'd kill any guy she went out with. And that when she was with Mark he never liked him or the fact that he was dating his daughter and he made it known that he didn't like him. I guess it must be a father daughter thing… He told me that I'd be the same way with Mai." Elliot said getting ready to get up and go to bed.

"Right…I can't wait till Mai starts dating…that should be fun." Renee said the last part in a whisper so as Elliot wouldn't hear…or so she'd hope.

"Over my dead body. Mai won't be dating until she's thirty or older…" Elliot said waving carelessly back at them heading up the stairs.

"We'll see how that goes." Renee said simply making sure Elliot was out of eye and ear shot as they got up.

"Yeah I know…but I'm sure he'll let her date before he thinks. Just as I'm sure the boy will be heavily monitored." Wesley said as they went to bed.

"Yeah." Was all Renee said.

** The Next Day: Thanksgiving **

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Mai yelled jumping up and down on Elliot's bed landing on his stomach. Yep he was defiantly up now.

"Ow…Mai Sakura Grant. What did I say about jumping on the beds?" Elliot said as calmly as could as to not scare the young girl.

"I'm sorry daddy…but it's Tanksgibbing!" Mai cried excited.

"I know, but you still can't jump on the beds or me." Elliot said sitting up with her on his lap. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing.

"Mai…what are you wearing?" Elliot asked looking at the Mr. Bear and friends shirt and skirt which not only was inside out but the skirt was sideways. Shoes on the wrong foot, makeup all over her face, hair a tangled mess and for some odd reason a belt three sizes too big hanging from her shoulder to her foot.

"I dressed myself today. Do you like it? Auntie Renee and Uncle Wesley said to come show you when I got them up. They said I looked great." Mai said with a big smile.

"Oh I bet they did." Elliot said with one of those looks that says I'm going to kill somebody.

"Daddy?" Mai asked looking him.

"Yes?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Mai asked tilting her head.

"No, not really, but I think we should get all that makeup off your face and get you changed." Elliot said picking her up while getting out of bed.

"Why?" Mai asked confused.

"Because we bought you a nice outfit for Thanksgiving and you don't need to be wearing makeup; you're three years old. Where did you even get into any makeup anyways?" Elliot asked knowing he never bought her any.

"Zoey left her bag here. She asked if I could wear some and you said we'll see." Mai said as Elliot sat her on the toilet seat and grabbed a wash cloth to wash her face off.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to have a talk with her. Wait how did you get into the makeup again? I thought she put it up." Elliot said as he started to get the caked on makeup off.

"She did. It was on the ledge above the toilet. I climbed up and got it. Actully I climbed up and jumped down…I even landed on my feet." Mai said happily. But that happy smiled started to turn upside down when she saw Elliot's face.

"Mai, I think we're going to have to have talk. You can't just go climbing all over things when you want something. You have to wait and ask someone to get something for you. Either we'll say yes or we'll say no. If I catch you doing something like this again you'll have to go on time out. Do you understand?" Elliot asked with a serious tone.

"Yes daddy. So am I not in trouble then?" Mai asked as Elliot got the rest of that makeup off.

"Not this time." Elliot said carrying her to her room and getting her undressed so he could put her new dress on. The one thing she managed to get on the right way, were her underwear.

Once he got her dressed he went to his room to get dressed.

When they got downstairs Wesley and Renee were there waiting for them.

Renee was wearing a long dark purple dress with a nice necklace and heals.

Wesley was wearing a nice brown shirt and blue jeans with dress shoes.

Elliot was wearing an orange choker, blue jeans and a plain blue shirt with dress shoes.

Mai had her new white dress on which had leaf patterns on it, white tights and red dress shoes. Her hair was tied up into pigtails with two big red ribbons.

"Ah what no makeup?" Renee asked looking at the little girl.

"Daddy wiped it all off." Mai said simply.

"Well, we have a few minutes before we have to go. If it's ok with daddy I can put a little makeup on for you. I don't think daddy knows how to apply it." Renee said looking at the little girl eagerly bouncing from foot to foot.

"Can she daddy, please. Please." Mai pleaded.

"I guess. But just a little." Elliot said simply.

"That's fine. Here." Renee said picking up Mai and handing Elliot a picture. The picture was of Mai who had dressed herself and put her own makeup on this morning.

"And daddy can do anything. He's Super Daddy, the best daddy ever in the whole wide world." Mai said putting her arms in the air as Renee to her to a different room to apply makeup.

"Aww memories." Wesley said while they waited looking at the picture which Elliot put in the kitchen on the counter.

"Yeah. That'll be an interesting one to show any boyfriend she gets when she gets older." Elliot said as they waited.

"I thought you said she could never date." Wesley said looking at his friend.

"Ha! Like I can actually stop her when she gets older. The only thing I can do is make sure the guy or girl doesn't hurt her." Elliot said simply.

"You think she could go either way then huh?" Wesley asked.

"She could. Whatever her choice is, I'll love her no matter what. Weather its guys or girls. Anyways moving on." Elliot said obviously uncomfortable with this discussion.

"Right. Do you want to tell everyone about the big news today?" Wesley asked seriously looking at Elliot.

"Yeah I guess. It's about time we do." Elliot said. He was about to say something else, but Renee came out with Mai and another picture.

When Renee set Mai down on her feet to look at Elliot and Wesley, the boys melted.

"Wow. Where is my baby girl? Have you seen her around anywhere?" Elliot asked looking at Mai.

"I'm right here daddy." Mai said confused.

"I know. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you in makeup." Elliot said looking at her.

"Do you like it daddy?" Mai asked.

"You look beautiful. What all do you have on?" Elliot asked picking her up.

"Ummm…blush, eye stuff, other stuff." Mai said not really sure.

"I just put a little foundation on, with light pink blush and eye shadow, with some pink glitter lip gloss." Renee said simply handing Elliot the picture.

Before they left to go Elliot put the picture with other one.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Zoey's place; her parents asked that they arrived early for Mai's sake…so they could meet people one by one instead of bombarding them with a lot of people at once.

However, once they got there Zoey's mother bombarded them with pictures and how cute they looked, especially Mai.

Suzie was wearing a long white and pink dress with black tights and a fake pearl necklace.

Adam was wearing jeans and a football jersey.

"Zoey! Elliot, Mai, Wesley and Renee are here!" Suzie called to Zoey.

"Ok, be out in a minute!" Zoey called.

"Ok, I would like you guys to meet my parents. This is my mother Franny and my mother-in-law Becky. My father Garry and father-in-law Axel are in the den, watching football with Adam, you probably won't see too much of them today, except for maybe when we eat. Mom, Becky, this is Zoey's boyfriend, his daughter Mai, best friend Wesley and Wesley's girlfriend Renee." Suzie said introducing everybody.

"How cute. How old is she?" Franny and Becky asked looking at the shy girl in Elliot's arms.

"She's three grandmas." Zoey said finally emerging from her room. She was wearing a light pink dress with pink tights.

"Cute, I have a two great grandchildren her age and a few grandchildren as well." Franny said simply.

"Who has children that would make you a great grandmother?" Zoey asked confused.

"Your cousin Nattie; she'll be here today." Suzie said checking on the turkey.

"You invited them?" Franny asked sourly.

"Yes, they are family after all. Just because she didn't get an abortion doesn't mean can cut them out of our lives. I miss my sister and my niece. By the way mother Darcy, as much as she hates the circumstances loves being a grandma. And as for Carl, well you know about what he did. None of this Darcy's or Nattie's faults. Anyways, I have two sisters and one brother who will all be here with their kids. I love them all dearly, but my brother is kind of an idiot; he's the one with a six year old and a three year old with a younger women. As stupid as I think he is I still love him and as long as he's happy. My older sister has three kids of her own; two boys, seventeen and fifteen and a girl, twelve. Her husband recently passed away. And my younger sister, bless her heart has tried her very best. She has a daughter, Nattie who is eighteen and a son, Zoey's age Tate. Unfortunately her husband cheated on her and they just finally got a divorce. Nattie has twins, Allie and Ellie, who just turned three I think a week before Mai. Yes mom, I've been talking to them. Moving on then. Adam has an older brother who has four kids; three girls, sixteen, fourteen and ten and a boy, five. And a younger sister who has one child a boy, eleven. And as far as I know they will all be here." Suzie said as she, her mother and Franny peeled potatoes.

"Do you guys need help with anything?" Wesley and Elliot asked as Zoey took Mai and Renee to her room to show her all her things.

"No, I think we're good. Did you bring the pies and cakes though? Elliot owns a little café that they live in and Wesley is an amazing baker." Suzie said smiling.

"Yes. They're still in the car. I knew we were forgetting something. We'll go get them. Be right back. I think Zoey has Mai." Elliot said as he and Wesley went to get the stuff.

Three minutes later they were back with all the stuff; six pies, pumpkin, apple and peanut butter and two cakes, chocolate and vanilla.

"Those look absolutely divine. Did you really bake all these?" Becky asked shocked.

"Yes." Was all Wesley said as the ladies took them and put them away.

After awhile people had started to arrive. Adam's younger sister Missy, her new husband Vic arrived with their son, eleven year old Devin, who was glued to his DS.

Next to arrive was Laura and her kids Nick seventeen, his girlfriend Hannah seventeen, Tyler fifteen and Jenny twelve; all of them interested in Mai. Especially Hannah who wanted kids like crazy, but was willing to wait.

After a few minutes Nick and Tyler went to watch Football while Hannah obsessed over Mai and Jenny sat and talked to Devin while playing her DS.

Next Adam's brother Aaron showed up with his wife Kara and their children Taylor sixteen, Nelly fourteen, Alexia (Alex) ten and Axel Jr. five.

Finally Suzie's younger brother, Keith showed up with his fiancé Bailey their kids Kyle six and Katie three and their younger sister Darcy, her kids Nattie eighteen and Tate seventeen and Nattie's twins Allie and Ellie three.

Once everybody was there everybody was happy to see Darcy and her family. Even her parents (Becky and Garry) were happy to see them, or they appeared to be. Garry was genuinely happy to see them, Becky was faking it for Suzie's sake.

"Ok…so this isn't exactly how I wanted things to go, but I am happy everybody is here." Suzie started as she turned the t.v. off annoying the men and some of the women.

"What do you mean by that?" Laura, Suzie's older sister asked.

"Well everybody arrived pretty much all together and we have new people to introduce and one of them is very shy and I was going to do this one by one, but I guess we'll have to do it this way. Ok…" Suzie started but was interrupted by Adam.

"Ok family this is Elliot, Zoey's new boyfriend, his three year old daughter who he just found out about six and a half months ago. Long story, if he wants to tell that's up to him. The guy next to him is his best friend past guardian Wesley and his girlfriend Renee. Yes, yes. She is the famous Renee Roberts, but she would like to be just Renee for the day. Elliot and friends this is our family." Adam said as the guys clapped and turned football back on.

"Ok…getting real introductions over next to Axel and Adam is Adam's older brother Aaron and his wife Kara. This is Adam's younger sister Missy and her new husband Vic is next to Aaron. Their son Devin is over there in the corner play is game thing with Laura's daughter Jenny. Speaking of which this is my older sister Laura and both her sons are on the floor watching football. The taller one is Nick and that's his girlfriend Hannah who is obsessing over Mai; she really wants kids some day. The shorter boy is Tyler. Next to Aaron is my younger brother Keith this is his fiancé Bailey and their children are napping I think…actually I think all the little children are napping somewhere. And finally this is my younger sister Darcy, her daughter Nattie, and her son Tate is next to Tyler watching Football. I'm so happy that everybody could be here this year." Suzie said holding her hands together while smiling.  
Two Hours Later:

"Ok, will someone get the little kids up? We'll give them fifteen minutes to wake up before we eat." Suzie said as Elliot found Mai, Nattie got Allie and Ellie, and Zoey found Kyle, Katie and Axel Jr.

It only took the children about seven minutes to fully wake up and notice each other and of course Suzie being Suzie introduced the children to each other.

"Aunt Suzie, can I talk to you for a few minutes, before we eat?" Nattie asked, her mother behind her.

"Sure thing. In private?"

"Yes please." Nattie said following Suzie to her room.

"What is it sweetie, Darcy?" Suzie asked right away after closing the door.

"Do you think you could watch Allie and Ellie for me for a few days?" Nattie asked with hopeful eyes.

"How many days?" Suzie asked.

"Two or three." Nattie said simply.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. What's going on?" Suzie asked curiously.

"Well…" Nattie started.

"Mom is kicking us out." Darcy finished.

"What?! Why?!" Suzie asked shocked.

"Because of me and the twins." Nattie said simply.

"Why?" Suzie asked again.

"You know the reason." Darcy said simply.

"Because she wouldn't get rid of the babies when she was pregnant or even after birth?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah. And two months ago she called and told me if I didn't kick them out we would all be homeless. So we found a new place and we just a place for them to be so we can finish packing and then move and unpack." Darcy finished.

"Wow…do you guys need any help? Because Adam, Keith and I would help you. Does Keith not know?" Suzie asked.

"Keith knows, but he has his rugrats to worry about. He offered, but he can't find a babysitter. And we have some friends helping as well." Darcy said simply.

"I can watch his kids for him as well if he really wants to help." Suzie said simply.

"Do you mean that?" Keith asked coming in.

"Yeah, if you really want. I love little kids. Now if I could just get Elliot let me borrow Mai for a few nights, then it would be perfect. Mai needs friends; she's a very lonely girl aside from her dad, Uncle Wesley, Zoey, Renee and a few other girls. From what I understand she has an older brother from a different dad." Suzie said simply.

"Yeah, you said he has an interesting past or whatever?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah, but it's up to him to discuss his life." Suzie said simply.

"Right I understand. Well anyways, thanks a bunch. I really do appreciate it." Nattie said hugging Suzie.

"Not a problem sweetie." Suzie said as they broke apart and walked out the door agreeing to be civil with their mother for Thanksgiving.

"Where were you guys?" Garry asked.

"Yeah, what were you guys talking about?" Franny asked suspiciously.

"Just talking about moving." Darcy said simply.

"Any who, time to eat." Suzie said defusing any fight that might have started.

"Ok everyone let's behave for Auntie Suzie and let's figure out seating arrangements." Laura said as Suzie brought out plates and other eating utensils.

"So where is everyone supposed to sit?" Keith asked as the teens started to complain.

"We don't have to sit at the kiddie table again do we? I'm so sick of being treated like a kid!" Nelly complained.

"Nelly!" Aaron scolded his daughter.

"What I'm fourteen! I'm a little child anymore!" Nelly shot back.

"Then stop acting like one and listen to what Aunt Suzie has to say." Aaron shot back.

"Ok as I was saying. There will be three tables; the adult table, the kiddie table and the teen table. Kyle, Axel Jr., Katie, Mai, Allie, Ellie, Devin and Alexia will be at the kiddie table." Suzie started.

"What why do I have to sit with the little kids!" Devin demanded.

"Because that's what Aunt Suzie said, now behave." Missy snapped.

"Fine." Devin huffed.

"Teens table will have Zoey, Elliot, Nattie, Nick, Hannah, Tyler, Nelly Jenny, Taylor and Tate. Then the adult table will be me, Adam, Wesley, Renee, mom, dad, Adam's parents, Aaron, Kara, Missy, Vic, Laura, Keith, Bailey and Darcy. So we'll get the little kids set up with their food set first and then the teen table and finally the adults." Suzie said simply and everyone agreed.

So it took a few minutes but eventually everyone got their food and was sitting down eating, having a good time.

"Mai is so polite and well behaved for her age. How do you do it?" Aaron and Kara asked amazed.

"Yeah, Suzie and Adam said there were Issues and that you just found out about her recently. What is that all about?" Keith asked outright.

"Keith!" Suzie snapped back.

"What? I'm curious." Keith said simply.

"It's fine. Her mother had her and never told me about her; she had taken advantage of me on the anniversary of my parents' death. Her mother, mother's boyfriend and aunt used to abuse and neglect her to point of her being so afraid of and non trusting of anybody she met." Elliot said simply.

"Wow…we're sorry to hear all that." Bailey said sincerely sorry.

"I'm not. I mean I feel bad that she had to go all through that, but had none of that happened to her I'd never have gotten a hold of her. As long as her mother was still alive she kept Mai pretty well hidden. Child Services even admitted they were looking into her case, but could never prove anything until she died." Elliot said simply.

"Yeah and she's such a sweet little girl. And if it weren't for Mai he might've never gotten together with Zoey." Wesley said simply causing Elliot and Zoey choke and cough on their food, clearly embarrassed.

So the rest of lunch/dinner went smoothly and then it was time for dessert.

After dessert the adults sent the kids off to play; Nick and Hannah found a spot to make out. Jenny, Devin and Alexia found a place to play their DSs Mai, Allie, Ellie, Kyle, Katie and Axel Jr. were all playing hide and seek around the house. Nelly, Jenny, Taylor, Tate and Tyler were watching T.V. Elliot, Zoey and Natter were outside talking while Wesley and Renee helped Zoey's mom and grandmothers and aunts clean up and the men watched football in the den.

"So what did you want to talk about Nattie?" Zoey asked looking at her cousin.

"I was just so moved by what Elliot said and I respect what you did. Even though you didn't know about her until she was almost three and you had the choice to put her up for adoption, and yet, you decided to keep her." Nattie said.

"Because it was the right thing to do. Not only that, but I love having her around. She brings joy to my life." Elliot said simply.

"Well, your story makes me not regret my decision to keep my girls." Nattie said simply.

"So is it true? About how you got pregnant that is? Mom said you were raped." Zoey said looking at her.

"Yes it's true. Grandma was so mad when I didn't get an abortion. And then she was really mad when I didn't put them up for adoption. She believes that it was a mistake to keep rape babies. But I love them to death." Nattie said simply looking down.

"Well I think you did the right thing. No matter what Grandma thinks it's one hundred percent your decision. Just like it was Elliot's." Zoey said.

Just then Suzie came out and called them in.

"Can you guys come in? We're going to discuss Christmas. Elliot, would and the others like to join us for Christmas?" Suzie asked.

"Sure, I'd have to ask Wesley and Renee, but I'm sure Mai wouldn't mind. In fact I'm sure she'd love it." Elliot said as they went inside.

So plans for Christmas were made, the adults did Secret Santa, even Elliot was included.

"So I think Elliot has something to say." Wesley said hinting to Elliot the big news.

"Oh and what would that be?" Adam and Suzie asked as they watched Mai start to fall asleep in Elliot's arms.

"We finally found a home to move to. It's a duplex, so Mai and I will be on one side and Wesley and Renee on the other side. Oh and it's about three blocks away." Elliot said causing Suzie to squeal with delight, waking Mai and the other little kids.

"So Elliot, I had a quick question for you. Would it be ok if Mai stayed here for a few days? Allie, Ellie, Kyle and Katie are staying for a few nights while their parents try to figure some stuff out. I figured that it would be good for Mai if she made some friends. I mean they seemed to hit it off, but they could get to know each other a little more. What do you say? Suzie asked looking hopeful.

"It's fine by me…if Mai is ok with it." Elliot said simply.

"I want to stay with Grandma and Grandpa." Mai said simply. By then everybody else except Darcy, Nattie, Keith and Kara had left.

"Ok…guess I'll have to come back with her stuff." Elliot said simply.

"No, it's fine. We have a bunch of her things here already." Suzie said smiling as she took Mai, after they gave each other cheek kisses.

"Night daddy, see you later." Mai said as Suzie put her down.

"Night sweetie, see you in a few days." Elliot said as he, Wesley and Renee headed home…


	17. Chapter 17

** Staying With Grandma and Grandpa Hanson & Surprise! **

* * *

 

Ten minutes after Elliot and Wesley left Suzie and Adam put the kids in the living room to play while Zoey watched them.

After half an hour Aaron came by with Axel Jr. and asked if they wouldn’t mind watching him as well. They found out that Suzie and Adam were watching all the other little kids so they figured they would ask.

And of course, Suzie being Suzie of course said yes.

When Suzie and Adam walked back into the living room they stood there in awe; the girls were all playing Candy Land while Kyle and Zoey were playing cards…well trying to play cards; he wanted to play Battleship, but he couldn’t find a partner.

“Kyle, what’s wrong?” Suzie asked coming in.

“I wanna play Battleship! But none of these girls want to play!” Kyle whined throwing a tantrum.

“Kyle, that’s enough now. If you don’t calm down you won’t be able to play Battleship with Axel Jr.” Suzie said softly as Axel walked into the room.

“Axel! Do you want to play Battleship with me?” Kyle asked holding up the box.

“You bet I would! It’s gotta be better than playing with those girls.” Axel said as they went behind the couch.

So the kids played their games for a few hours, giggling and laughing the whole time until Suzie and Adam came in.

“Ok kiddies; time to get your jammies on.” Suzie said clapping her hands together with a smile.

“Awww!” The boys whined.

“Now, now; it doesn’t mean its bed time. I figured I’d let you watch a movie if you behaved.” Suzie said smiling.

“Woohoo! Die Hard!” The boys shouted happily.

“No, I don’t think so. What do your parents let you watch?” Suzie asked with a sweat-drop.

“Awww! Come on! Mom and dad let us watch it!” Kyle complained and that’s when Adam stepped in.

“Well, we’re not your mom and dad; we are your aunt and uncle. Not to mention we have several young girls here whose parents, I don’t think would appreciate us letting them watch that movie. And Axel, I know for a fact that you’re not allowed to watch that. Now you can sit and watch what Auntie Suzie picked out or you can go to bed. Got it?” Adam asked sternly.

“Yes…” The boys muttered as they went to put their pajamas on while Suzie and Zoey took the girls to get theirs on.

The boys got their pajamas on pretty easily while the girls struggled; that’s why Suzie and Zoey were there to help.

Zoey got Katie and Mai undressed and into their pajamas while Suzie got the twins.

Katie, who was almost four, was wearing a light green cotton nightgown with bunnies all over it. Mai was wearing a frilly sky blue shirt with pink polka-dots on it with matching frilly shorts. Allie was wearing a pink Barbie nightgown while Ellie was wearing purple Barbie long shirt with frilly purple shorts.

Kyle came out wearing a dark blue shirt with trains on it with dark blue shorts and Axel was wearing a brown shirt with construction machines on it with brown shorts.

“Awww! Sooo cuuteee! Come on now, picture time! Boys in the back and girls in the front. Ohh, ohh, ohh! Now the oldest to the youngest.” Suzie cooed taking out her camera and snapping pictures left to right.

** Five Minutes & God Only Knows How Many Pictures Later…: **

“Ok dear…I think that’s enough pictures. It’s getting late; don’t you think we should start the movie for them?” Adam asked as he and Zoey stood there sweat-dropping.

“Ok…are you kids ready for a movie?” Suzie asked a bit disappointed.

“Yeah. But it better not be something girly or some kind chick-flick…” Kyle said annoyed; I think he’s six going on sixteen.

“You just go sit down and behave…” Adam said as the kids were ushered into the living room where Adam had set up six sleeping bags and pillows.

Kyle just walked to the living sighing in defeat.

“So what are we going to watch?” Katie asked eager to know.

“Well, this is for Mai. I hear someone likes Aladdin and hasn’t seen it; so that’s what you’re going to watch.” Suzie said as she put each child on a sleeping bag.

“Yay!” All the small children cheered, even the boys.

After all the children were settled into a sleeping bag-which for Mai, Allie and Ellie was a little scary because they had never been in one before…they thought it was going to eat them-they started to watch the movie.

“Sooo cuuteee!” Suzie cried in sheer happiness getting two more pictures disturbing the kids with the flashes.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Hey mom, dad?” Zoey asked coming into the kitchen where her parents were watching the little kids as they were watching the movie.

“Yes, what is it sweetie?” Suzie asked as her daughter stood in the doorway.

“I was wondering if I could go over to Corina’s for the night. She’s having some sort of crisis and is asking for me. So would it be ok for me to go for the night?” Zoey asked looking at her parents.

Her parents looked at each other and shrugged.

“There aren’t going to be any boys there are there? Her parents are going to be there?” Adam asked looking at his daughter.

“No, there aren’t going to be any boys there. And no, her parents aren’t going to be there; her nana will be though. Corina’s parents are out of town or whatever for awhile so her nana watches her.” Zoey said beat red with both frustration and embarrassment.

“Yeah, fine you can go. But please try to be back sometime tomorrow.” Adam said as he walked to his bathroom after Zoey gave him hug and a kiss on the cheek before running her room to get a bag.

After a few minutes she was out the door and almost to the end of the driveway when her mother walked out.

“Zoey!” Suzie called out.

“Yes, what is it mom?” Zoey asked confused.

“Be careful and safe.” Suzie said confusing her daughter.

“What do you mean?” Zoey asked.

“I mean, use protection. I know you’re not going to Corina’s; I’m not as blind as your father is. If you plan of having sex with Elliot tonight please use protection.” Suzie said causing Zoey’s face to turn bright red.

“Mom…don’t worry; I will be. Thanks to you I’m on birth control and have been for the last year. But I’m just going to see him. How did you know by the way?” Zoey asked looking at her mother as she walked over to her.

“Because I was your age once; I know what it’s like to be in love. That’s how I was with your father. I just want you to be safe just in case. And if you do have sex, please know we’ll always love you; we just won’t tell your father.” Suzie said winking while smiling.

“Thanks mom; you’re the best and I love you too. See you tomorrow.” Zoey said waving as she made her way to the café.

“That girl…she’s growing up so fast.” Suzie said to herself as she walked back into the house.

As she was walking to the kitchen she was stopped by her husband.

“She’s going to see Elliot isn’t she?” Adam asked shocking his wife.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Suzie said stuttering a bit.

“It’s ok; I know she’s not a baby anymore. And at least she’s with a good guy and not that kid. And at least Elliot understands; he has a daughter of his own. The only thing Elliot has to worry about is if he hurts my baby girl.” Adam said sitting down.

“I’m sorry hunny. But you’re right; she isn’t a baby anymore. She is seventeen after all and is growing up to be a great young adult. Just look how she is with Mai; she acts like her mother already. I think he’s going ask to her to marry him soon.” Suzie said watching the children slowly fall asleep.

“It’s fine. Yeah, I kind of figured; you know after he asked me for her hand already.” Adam said making Suzie jump up in surprise.

“What? When?” Suzie asked immediately.

“Earlier today; when you were talking to your sister.” Adam said remembering.

** Flashback: **

It was after dinner sometime and Elliot had gone outside to think. Not long after Adam walked out as well.

“So kid, what’s on your mind?” Adam asked as he put his hand on Elliot’s shoulder.

“Oh, you know…a lot of different things.” Elliot replied.

“Yeah, I bet. So, you got something to ask me? Oh, come on; I already saw the ring. The one you bought two weeks ago. I’m not stupid; I may not be a genius like you, but when it comes to my daughter I know almost everything. Every time I see you without Mai at a jewelry store I follow you. Yeah, I know how that may sound. But if you think about it…just wait until Mai gets a boyfriend.” Adam said making Elliot look at him like Adam looks at boys around his daughter.

“Why does everybody keep saying that? First she’s wearing makeup and all of the sudden she’s getting a boyfriend? She’s only three for crying out loud!” Elliot exclaimed exasperated.

“You say that now and you’ll say that when she’s thirteen, sixteen, twenty six, thirty six and so on and so forth; she will **_always_** be your baby girl. Something you’ll learn as she gets older and boys start to come around…or girls. You know; whatever she’s into. But, getting onto the business at hand. Go ahead and ask what you need to ask.” Adam said having a heart to heart.

Elliot just stared at him, wondering if this was a dare or a trap. But he just took a deep breath.

“Sir, I am standing here, asking for your permission to some day in the future, ask Zoey to marry me and even have her legally adopt my daughter as her own. So may I have your blessings?” Elliot asked as he stood there waiting…waiting for Adam to either laugh or blow up at him. But that never came; instead Adam put his hand on his shoulder and spoke.

“Of course you have my blessing and I know you have Suzie’s blessing as well. And as for Mai, we already consider her part of the family. So officially as of today, welcome to the family; better you than that guy.” Adam said as he shook hands with Elliot, referring to Mark at the end.

** End Flashback: **

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Suzie asked immediately.

“Well I was going to; but you were having a meeting with your sister and then everything got hectic and everybody was having a good time, hanging out. And then everybody left and you wanted to spend time with the little children. So I figured I’d tell you either tonight after Zoey was asleep or if she went out and I could get it so it was just you and me.” Adam said simply as tears of happiness fell from Suzie’s eyes.

“Oh, Suzie…” Adam started as Suzie hugged him.

“This makes me sooo happy. I’m so glad he wants to marry my baby girl and be with her forever. I don’t know what I’d do if he didn’t and we could no longer see Mai; I just love her so much…” Suzie said crying tears of happiness into her husband’s chest.

They stayed like that for a little bit before they managed to lay together on the couch and fell to sleep.

** At The Café With Elliot: **

Elliot was pacing around his room like a mad man; Mai had never spent a full weekend away from him. Sure she’d spent the night at Zoey’s before, but it was only a night and then she was home the next day. And he also knew that Zoey and her parents wouldn’t ever let anything happen to Mai. But this was his baby girl he was talking about.

After a few more minutes Elliot heard a noise downstairs and then coming up the stairs. He thought it was Wesley until he heard Zoey’s voice on the other side of his door.

“Elliot, are you awake?” Zoey asked making Elliot panic as he ran to his door.

“Zoey, what are you doing here? Is Mai ok? Is everything ok?” Elliot asked panicked causing Zoey to giggle a bit.

“Everything’s fine; Mai’s fine; she’s at home with the others watching Aladdin in the living room. They’ll all be sleeping out there in sleeping bags. I will say I’m guessing she’s never slept in a sleeping bag before because she was afraid it was going to swallow her up. She’s fine, relax. I just came to see you. Can I come in?” Zoey explained and then asked stepping up to him.

“Yeah, come in. Is there something I can for you?” Elliot asked calming down and then noticed she was blushing.

“Zoey?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“I-I was just wondering if yo-you would want t-to…you know…” Zoey stuttered out looking down, clearly embarrassed.

“No, what do I know?” Elliot asked, but really he knew what she meant.

“Wi-will yo-you take my…” Zoey stuttered out even more turning an even darker shade of red.

“Zoey…are you a virgin?” Elliot asked right away.

Zoey couldn’t say anything so she just nodded.

“And you want me to be the one to take it?” Elliot asked again to which she nodded again.

“Zoey, are you absolutely sure about this? I don’t want to take that away from you and have you regret it because I’m not the right guy or you weren’t one hundred percent read…” Elliot started, but was cut off by Zoey latching onto him and kissing him very passionately with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sure I want this; I want you. I want you to be the one to take it; I want to be with you and Mai. I love you **_and_** Mai with all my heart. And you don’t have to worry so much; I’m on birth control.” Zoey said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

‘She loves me _and_ Mai…with _all **her**_ heart. Me and my baby girl. How many girls would love a single father and his child? God, I love her so much!’ Elliot thought as he gently pushed Zoey against his door, kissing her the whole time.

As they were making out Elliot had managed to get Zoey out of her clothes so that she was only wearing her bra, panties, socks and shoes. He had also managed to slip out of his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers.

“Elliot…” Zoey breathed.

“Yes, what is it?” Elliot asked pulling away.

“My legs feel like jell-o…can we go over to the bed?” Zoey asked as she held onto him to keep herself upright.

“Oh, of course.” Elliot said picking her up and carrying her to his bed where he laid her down and got on top of her, removing her bra.

When he saw her bare breasts he couldn’t help but stare before gently touching causing her to moan out loud.

“Elliot, is everything ok in here...? Oh…sorry.” Wesley said as he opened the door, but quickly closed it again. Blushing as he ran down the stairs.

“Did you hear that?” Zoey asked right away, not noticing the door had opened and closed.

“No, I didn’t hear anything. I think Wesley’s home though; I just heard his door.” Elliot said kissing her breasts softly as he pulled her panties down causing Zoey to forget everything and moan for him.

After a good fifteen minutes or so of foreplay on both sides it was time to go all the way.

“Are you ready?” Elliot asked as he reached over and grabbed a condom.

“Yes…but…” Zoey started staring at the condom.

“I know you said you’re on birth control, but this is for extra protection. We’re both part cats remember? Birth control has a smaller chance at keeping you protected because of the genes. And I’m pretty sure your dad would kill me if you came home pregnant at seventeen.” Elliot explained with a bit of a chuckle as he slipped the condom on.

“I guess you’re right; thank you Elliot. As much as I love Mai, I’m not ready to be pregnant yet.” Zoey said softly as he started to position himself at her entrance.

“Zoey, I love you.” Elliot said as he slipped in.

“I love you too.” Zoey replied back as Elliot kissed her passionately as he pushed all the way in, taking her innocence.

At first Zoey cried out in pain as it hurt a little. But after awhile she adjusted to his size and he was able to start moving within her.

So that night was filled with screams, cries, pants and grunts of pleasure as Elliot made love to Zoey.

** The Next Day: **

Zoey woke up the next morning sore, but happy, remembering the night before. She woke up to Elliot staring at her.

“How long have you been up?” Zoey asked rolling to cuddle with him.

“About an hour and a half; I didn’t want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. Actually, it’s remarkable at how much you and Mai look a lot alike when you sleep.” Elliot said softly as he removed some hair from her eyes.

“What time is it?” Zoey asked softly.

“About eleven.” Elliot replied.

“Oh…Ahhh! Crap! I promised mom and dad I’d be home in an hour!” Zoey cried as she scrambled to get out of bed.

“Relax. First I think you should take a shower so you don’t smell like sex and then I can get you home.” Elliot said as he too got out of bed.

“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Zoey said hugging him.

“It’s not a problem; Wesley and I have to go look at the house by noon.” Elliot said simply as they walked to the bathroom.

** At Zoey’s House: **

Elliot had dropped Zoey off a block away from her house before going to look at the new house.

“Ah Zoey, just in time. So how was your night?” Suzie asked as Zoey walked in.

“It was good; where’s dad?” Zoey asked as she sat down.

“He’s out running some errands. Soo…how was it? Come now, I know what you did; you’re absolutely glowing.” Suzie said with a smile.

“It was amazing…he was very gentle and took things slow. And no, he didn’t push me into anything.” Zoey said softly.

They were just talking when Adam walked in.

“So how’s your friend?” Adam asked when he noticed Zoey.

After a few seconds of just staring Adam just walked to his room crying.

“Did I do something wrong?” Zoey asked softly.

“No…he knows about last night. No, I didn’t tell him; he’s not as blind as I thought; he knew.” Suzie said softly causing Zoey to blush.

“Aunt Suzie! Uncle Adam!” Kyle and Katie yelled running into the room as Adam came back into the kitchen; they looked panicked.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Suzie asked worried.

“It’s Mai!” Kyle yelled while Katie tried to catch her breath.

“What about her? What’s going on?” Zoey, Suzie and Adam asked panic starting to rise.

“She started complaining that her stomach and then she started screaming and crying in pain and then she throwing up!” Katie cried scared.

“Where is she?” Suzie asked panicked.

“In the basement; we were playing hide and seek tag.” Katie said as tears came pouring down her face.

“It’s ok sweetie; stay here with Uncle Adam, ok.” Suzie said as Zoey ran to the basement, her mother close behind.

Sure enough when they got down there Mai was scrunched up in a ball holding her stomach screaming and crying in pain while Axel, Allie and Ellie tried to help her.

“We’re sorry! We’re sorry!” The children cried as Suzie and Zoey knelt down by Mai; Zoey felt her forehead with her hand.

“Mom, she’s really hot!” Zoey exclaimed as Suzie felt her forehead.

“No, not hot, burning. Kids upstairs, now. and don’t worry, this isn’t your fault.” Suzie said as Zoey picked Mai up and they all rushed upstairs.

“Adam can you please call their parents and explain that we have an emergency and can’t watch the kids. We have to take Mai to the ER; we’ll call Elliot when we get her checked in.” Suzie said rushed as her and Zoey rushed to the car with Mai in Zoey’s arms.

“Ok.” Was all Adam managed to get out before they were out the door.

** With Elliot & Wesley: **

“Well that went well. So after Christmas we’ll be in our own place.” Wesley said as they sat down.

“Yeah, it’s great isn’t it? Mai will actually have a decent sized room and Neko will be able to roam around and not be locked up all of the time.” Elliot said as he sat down.

“Yeah, and she’ll have a yard as well that she can play in. Now the question is; what are we going to do about the café?” Wesley asked as Elliot’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Elliot asked.

 _“Elliot, its Zeke.”_ Zeke said on the other line.

“Oh, he Zeke; what’s up?” Elliot asked.

 _“Elliot, we need to talk.”_ Zeke said seriously.

“What is it?” Elliot asked.

 _“It’s about Mai.”_ Zeke said seriously.

“What about Mai?” Elliot asked concerned.

 _“Well as it turns out Mara isn’t her biological mother.”_ Zeke said before being interrupted by Elliot.

“What do you mean Mara’s not her biological mother? What about me then? Am I not her father?” Elliot asked concerned getting Wesley’s attention.

“Elliot, put it on speaker.” Wesley said and Elliot did so.

“Hey, Zeke. Elliot’s not Mai’s father? What’s going on?” Wesley asked concerned; they had all grown attached to Mai.

 _“No, no. Nothing like that; you are most defiantly, one hundred percent her father. We had that DNA tested. Hey Wesley. So as it would turn out, from what we learned from a previous co-worker and aunt, was that Mara bought some eggs from an egg donor place and somehow saved your semen to implant into the eggs.”_ Zeke explained.

“What the hell was wrong with her? How the hell did she even do that?” Elliot asked furiously.

“Elliot, calm down. Do you know who the mother is then?” Wesley asked.

 _“That’s just the thing; it’s one of your workers.”_ Zeke started.

“What? Who?” Elliot and Wesley asked shocked.

 _“The eggs that Mara used were that of a Zoey Hanson. The only problem is we’re having a hard time getting a hold of her; her phone keeps going to voicemail. Same with her home phone.”_ Zeke explained causing Elliot and Wesley to fall over shocked.

 _“Hey, are you two there? Hello?”_ Zeke asked concerned.

“Yeah, we’re here. But did we hear you right? Zoey Hanson is Mai’s biological mother? Your sure?” Elliot and Wesley asked.

 _“Yes, we’re sure; we checked the DNA, checked it twice and then a third time. Do you think you could get a hold of her and her family so we can have a meeting; I think that she has the right to know.”_ Zeke said simply.

“Yes, we can get a hold of her. Where and when would you like to meet?” Elliot asked putting his hand to his head.

 _“Just call me back and we’ll discuss it when you can get a hold of them. I’m sorry about all of this. Try to have a good day; goodbye.”_ Zeke said hanging up.

“Yeah, bye.” Elliot and Wesley said also hanging up, while sitting there shocked.

“Gee…how can this day get any better?” Elliot asked putting his face in his hands.

“Hello, is this Café Mew Mew?” A female voice asked walking through the door with another person.

“Yes, but we’re closed right now.” Elliot said as he and Wesley stood up.

“Even for us?” The lady asked again.

“Yes, for everyon…” Elliot started as he turned around in shock.

“James, Amy?” “Mom, Dad?” Wesley and Elliot asked in shock…


	18. Chapter 18

** More Shock! **

* * *

 

“Hey baby!” The woman, Elliot’s Mom, Amy Grant yelled running to her son and hugging him.

“My boy, how have you been?” The man, Elliot’s dad, James Grant said calmly also hugging him.

“Are you ok? Why aren’t you saying anything?” Amy asked sad.

“No, I’m not ok! Where have you been all these years?!” Elliot yelled annoyed.

“We were in witness protection…” James said hoping Elliot would understand, but he didn’t.

“Then why wasn’t I in as well? Or Wesley for that matter?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“Because you were nowhere to be found; the only reason we knew you were even alive is that we saw the news. You created what I had started; you call them mew mews?” James asked surprised.

Elliot was about to say something when he got a text message, the second one in thirty seconds along with several missed calls. He had been ignoring them thus far because he’d been talking with and trying to figure out why his parents abandoned him; but after so many missed calls and texts it’s kind of hard to ignore.

Text: Zoey

**S.O.S. MAI!**

**EMERGENCY!**

**CALL ME!**

**ELLIOT, WHERE ARE YOU?!**

After that Elliot immediately called Zoey back; she answered after only one ring.

“Zoey, what’s going on?” Elliot asked panicked.

 _“It’s Mai! She and the other kids were playing down in the basement when I got home. Kyle and Katie came running up saying that she was screaming and crying in pain; saying that her stomach was hurting so mom and I went down and it was true! So we rushed her to the hospital! I’m sooo sorry!”_ Zoey cried, not taking very many breaths.

“No, Zoey it’s ok; you did the right thing. What hospital are you at; Wesley and I will be there as soon as we can.” Elliot said as calmly as he could, but we all know that on the inside he was freaking out.

 _“Ok…we’re at JSA Memorial Hospital down town.”_ Zoey said softly and as calmly as she could; you could tell she was still crying.

“Ok, we’ll be right there.” Elliot said softly.

 _“Ok, see you soon. Love you.”_ Zoey replied back.

“See you soon, love you too Zoey.” Elliot said as they hung up.

“Elliot, what’s going?” Everyone in the room asked concerned.

“It’s Mai; she’s in the hospital. Wesley…” Elliot started.

“Yeah, I’m on it; let’s go.” Wesley said as he got his keys.

After they left James and Amy stood there in an empty café staring at each other.

“Who is this Zoey girl? A girlfriend maybe; my boy has a girlfriend?” James asked smiling.

“I don’t know, but the real question is, who is Mai?” Amy asked looking at her husband.

“I don’t know, but we should go find out.” James said as they left the building, only to realize they had already left and had no clue where they went.

“Should we wait here?” Amy asked.

“I guess…” James said as they sat on a bench outside watching the clouds roll by.

** At The Hospital: **

Zoey and her mother were in the waiting room because they “weren’t family” so they couldn’t go back with her.

Not fifteen minutes after they hung up with each other did Elliot run through the hospital doors.

“Where’s my daughter?” Elliot asked immediately running up to the receptionist, exhausted and out of breath.

“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down and speak slowly.” The receptionist said kindly.

Taking a deep breath Elliot calmed himself enough to speak…calmly, “My daughter, Mai Grant; where is she? My name is Elliot Grant. My girlfriend and her mother brought her in earlier. Why isn’t one of them with her now?” Elliot asked frustrated.

“Oh yes Mai Grant; the little girl with stomach pains. Yes, if you’ll take a seat a nurse will be right with you to take you back there. As for your girlfriend and her mother; we don’t let non family members back with the patients unless they ask for them.” The receptionist said sending Elliot to the waiting room.

“Elliot, I’m soo sorry!” Suzie cried while Zoey ran to Elliot who embraced him a hug crying.

“It’s fine; you couldn’t have known this was going to happen. She was just fine yesterday; you did the right thing and got her to the hospital.” Elliot said as Wesley walked through the doors.

So they sat there waiting; Elliot was starting to get annoyed because he had been waiting for over ten minutes.

“Elliot Grant?” A nurse asked coming to the waiting room.

Elliot got up and went to the nurse while the others stayed back; they were once again denied access to where Mai was.

The nurse took through some big doors and down a long hall and turned once and down another long hall to room twenty six in the “children’s ward” where Mai was.

“DADDY!” Mai cried out in what sounded like severe pain; she wasn’t hooked up to anything so Elliot thought they were having a difficult time with her.

“So…what’s going on here?” Elliot asked as soon as he saw the doctor.

“Well, we got the blood work back and the white blood cells are a little low, nothing to be concerned about. Her urine test came back clean; no UTI or any other major issues. She just has a minor fever; so in layman’s, terms she just has a stomach bug. We sent two prescriptions to the Walgreens in town; one for the pain and one for the nausea. We don’t usually treat children here; this is a hospital normally just used for the elderly, but this is just a little stomach bug and they insisted. Well, you can take her home now; have a good night.” The doctor said a little bit annoyed, trying the fact he wanted to get the child out of the hospital.

“Yeah, thanks. You can bill my insurance.” Elliot said somewhat pissed off as he picked up his crying daughter and left. He had gotten Mai on his insurance as soon as he could after she arrived…and it was one of the best insurance companies in the area; it covers just about everything…everything but dental; that’s a whole separate thing.

As they walked back into the waiting the receptionist was waiting.

“Sir, I need you to fill out some paperwork; just some information about her and your insurance information so we can bill them.” She said politely; she was the only one there who was polite and seemed like she cared.

“Yeah sure. Wesley?” Elliot asked handing Mai to Wesley.

“Oh, of course.” Wesley said taking Mai out to the car, followed by Zoey and her parents; Adam had arrived just shortly after Elliot had gone back.

About five minutes later walked out with some papers and a frown on his face.

“Elliot, we’re so sorry. This was the closest hospital and I just figured get her here first and then call you. I’m so sorry.” Suzie said apologizing over and over again.

“No, it’s fine; you did the right thing. But this hospital is not a good place to bring her again. Apparently they don’t see children and that doctor couldn’t get rid of her fast enough.” Elliot said annoyed.

“So, what’s wrong with her?” Adam asked right away.

“He said she has a simple stomach bug and he sent some prescriptions to the Walgreens downtown…wherever that is.” Elliot said looking around; he really didn’t know this area too well.

“Oh, we know where that is; just follow us. Zoey, are you coming with us or with them?” Suzie asked looking at her daughter.

“If he wouldn’t mind I’d like to go with Elliot.” Zoey said softly.

“That’s fine.” Elliot said and paused before speaking again, “After we get the prescriptions I need all three of you to come back to café; I just leaned some pretty big news that you’ll all want to know as well…well actually “want to know” isn’t the right words. The right words are, “you need to know.” It’s really important and is needed to know.” Elliot said simply.

“Oh, ok. What is it?” Suzie asked confused.

“Hopefully it’ll all be explained when Zeke gets there.” Elliot said getting out his phone.

“Zeke? The guy who brought you Mai?” Zoey asked shocked.

“Yes. Now get in; we have to get these prescriptions and get back to café.” Elliot said getting in the backseat of the car by Mai while Zoey sat up front with Wesley.

 _“Hello? This is Zeke.”_ Zeke answered Elliot’s call.

“Yeah Zeke, its Elliot. If you could meet us back at the café in a little bit that would be great; I got Zoey and her parents. We just need to get some prescriptions for Mai and we’ll be there.” Elliot said simply.

 _“Yeah that’s fine; I’ll be there in forty-five minutes. See you then.”_ Zeke said hanging up.

“Yep, see you then.” Elliot sighed as he hung up.

“What’s going on?” Zoey asked confused.

“It’s a long story that I don’t quite understand so Zeke is going to explain it.” Elliot said simply, rubbing Mai’s forehead.

After about five minutes they arrived at the Walgreens where Elliot stood in line for fifteen minutes and it took another ten to get the prescriptions.

When he got back to the car the windows were all rolled up, the air was on and Mai was in the back seat just crying and crying.

As hard as he tried Elliot couldn’t get her to stop crying; she seemed like she was in a lot of pain.

So the fifteen minute ride home seemed like hours with a screaming toddler.

Once they got home Elliot had forgotten all about his parents until he got inside of the building; Mai had finally stopped screaming and was just barely crying.

“Elliot…who’s the baby?” Amy asked once she noticed Mai.

“Who are they?” Zoey asked looking at Elliot’s parents.

Elliot just ignored them all and walked upstairs with Mai.

“What’s going on here? I demand an explanation! Wesley?” James asked starting to get annoyed.

“Ok, well…James, Amy this is Zoey and her parents Adam and Suzie. Guys, this is James and Amy; they are Elliot’s parents.” Wesley started but was interrupted by Zoey and her parents.

“But I thought they were dead.” Zoey and her parents all said at once.

“Well, that’s what we thought as well. Turns out they were in witness protection for whatever reason. Apparently they thought Elliot and I were dead as well until they saw something in the news. Probably that Elliot was one of the youngest people to graduate high school and college.” Wesley explained getting the blank “ok” looks from Zoey and her parents.

“But who is the baby?” Amy asked changing the subject.

Wesley just stood there in silence before answering her, “That’s Mai and she is Elliot’s three and a half year old daughter.” Wesley said shocking both James and Amy.

So they sat there in silence waiting…

** Upstairs: Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Mai had pretty much lost her voice by now and she was shaking pretty badly.

I was about to lay her down in her bed when she threw up all over herself and a little on me.

“Mai…”

“Da-daddy…” Was all she managed to get out before throwing up again.

“I-I so-sowee da-daddy…” Mai said softly, hoarsely.

“It’s fine. Let’s get you changed and cleaned up.” I said as she once again threw up.

So I waited before completely changing her until she stopped throwing up. Somehow her little body managed to throw up another three times before I got her out of those clothes,-which I just threw out-cleaned up and into new clothes and into bed.

I tried to give her her medications by she just fussed and refused to take them and when I did get her to take the pills they just came back so I had to change her again.

After about ten minutes she fell into a restless sleep…this is just horrible. Who would’ve thought being a parent was going to be the tough.

After I was sure she was out I went to my room, leaving her door open so I could hear her if she woke up, got changed and headed back downstairs.

When I got there Zeke was already down there waiting; my mother was crying and my dad looked angry.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Have you been here long?” Elliot asked Zeke.

“No, not long; just a few minutes. What’s going on with Mai?” Zeke asked.

“Not much; she’s got a nasty stomach bug. What’s wrong with you two?” Elliot asked his parents confused.

“I see.” Zeke said before being interrupted.

“You have a daughter? How could you not tell us?” Amy asked crying.

“How could you go out at sixteen and be stupid enough to get this girl pregnant?!” James asked pissed off.

“First off, if you want to play that game; how could you not even think to find a way to either find out I wasn’t dead all these years and contact me. Second of all I went out, got drunk, had sex with a girl, who isn’t Zoey by the way and ended up with a kid three years later.” Elliot replied angrily, but was interrupted.

“Three years? But isn’t that how old she is now? How does that work?” Amy asked her son, still crying.

“I didn’t find out about her until about half a year ago; her “ _mother_ ” never told me about her. Never made any sort of anything to contact me and tell me. I only found out about her because Zeke and some of his associates brought her to me and told me about her.” Elliot said and again was going to say more but was once again interrupted.

“Wait, wait, wait. You had no clue you had a child to begin with? And you brought her to him? Why couldn’t you have just put her up for adoption or whatnot? He didn’t know about her; he certainly could’ve gone on without knowing about her! Elliot may have made a stupid mistake, but he’s smarter than this; he doesn’t need any distractions in his life right now. He’s nineteen and one of the smartest nineteen year olds out there; he’s got his whole life ahead of him. He doesn’t need a child holding him back!” James exclaimed angrily while his wife cried more.

“Hold up there. First of not telling him is illegal, especially if he’s name is on the birth certificate; which it is. And second of all he took the responsibility; he knew adoption was a possibility and neither I nor my associates needed to tell him that; he just took her on as his own. Your son is a smart man, but he’s also responsible. This seems like a family matter so I’ll let you be for a few minutes; I’ll be back.” Zeke said defending Elliot before heading outside.

“You took responsibility for a child you didn’t even know existed. You’re smarter than that; you know better!” James yelled at Elliot while Zoey and the others stood back and watched.

“Yes I do know better; and I thought maybe you guys would be proud of me. You know, for taking responsibility for what I had done…even if it was years later because I didn’t know!” Elliot shot back.

“We’d be more supportive and what not had you known about her from the beginning. This woman better be paying some kind of child support.”Amy said looking at her son.

“Well that’s kind of impossible.” Elliot said simply.

“And why is that?” James asked annoyed.

“Because her bitch of a mother is dead!” Elliot shot.

“Elliot! You shouldn’t say such think about your child’s mother.” Amy said shocked.

“Mom, that lady was nothing but abusive and neglectful towards Mai; her, her sister and her boyfriend used to torture, abuse and lock her in a closet for hours and sometimes days.” Elliot explained causing more tears to come on.

“So social services decided to bring the child to you? They should’ve taken her somewhere where she could’ve gotten more help! And to a family with both parents. If this lady is as bad as you say she is and she took advantage of you back then, then this child is nothing but a mistake!” James said annoyed and pissed off, which pissed off Elliot.

He was going to say something when he heard a weak little voice behind him.

“Da-daddy?” Mai questioned weakly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Mai, what are you doing out of bed?” Elliot asked rushing over to her and picking her up.

“I-I hear all the yelling. I a misake?” Mai asked laying her head on his shoulder.

“No, you’re not a mistake, not at all. That man over there doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I love you and everybody else here loves you as well.” Elliot said softly as he sat down with her before looking at his dad and mouthing, “If you say anything else I swear to god,” While shaking his head.

“But that your daddy…and your mommy. I see the pictore on your bed.” Mai said softly.

“You still have a picture of us?” Amy asked shocked while Elliot rocked Mai.

“Yes, those are my mom and dad. And of course I have a picture of you; it’s of all of us. I kept it to remind myself of you…because I thought you were dead.” Elliot said softly.

“Well, we’re here now, so why don’t you just put the girl up for adoption and we can be a family again. You have years to think about starting a family with the right girl.” James said offending Elliot, Zoey and Zoey’s parents while Amy looked hopeful.

“Yes, you are here. But I don’t want you here if you can’t accept _my_ daughter. She is my flesh and blood and she’s here to stay. And I already have a girlfriend and she’s right over there and her name is Zoey, Zoey Hanson.” Elliot said simply.

“But…” Amy started and that’s when Zeke came back in.

“I hate to interrupt all of this, but I have other appointments today. So if you wouldn’t mind.” Zeke said, not trying to sound rude.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Elliot said rocking Mai gently.

“Well what do they know so far?” Zeke asked motioning to Zoey and her parents.

“Nothing yet; I haven’t really been able to tell them a whole lot with my parents here. Not to mention I don’t really understand any of it myself. So if you wouldn’t mind; you explain it.” Elliot said looking at Zeke.

“Sure thing. But first things first; no interruptions please. Thank you. Well first off, Mara is not Mai’s biological mother. And yes before anyone asks; Elliot is the biological father. Much like Mara’s DNA we tested Elliot’s not once, not twice, not even three times, but four times to make sure. And as it would turn out, you Ms. Zoey Hanson, are the biological mother of Mai. Now before anyone interrupts let me explain. Mara had bought your eggs from an egg donor place and when she had intimate relations with Elliot, somehow saved his semen and implanted it into some of the eggs. According to the files and whatnot only one of the eggs was successfully inseminated; all the other sperm and eggs died. To be honest, it’s a miracle that Mai even survived; she was born a month and a half early.” Zeke explained

“But how was she able to buy my daughter’s eggs?” Suzie asked confused.

“All she had to do is go into an egg donor store and make sure she met all of the qualifications.” Zeke explained.

“Right, we understand that. But how did my daughter’s eggs end up in a egg donor store?” Adam asked getting annoyed.

“Oh well that’s simple; you all signed the papers at her last surgery saying it was ok to take them just in case she wanted to have children at a later time due to artificial insemination or whatever. It says here that because of this surgery Zoey would no longer be able to have children naturally so they took her eggs pending your permission and had them saved. This was almost four years ago. A little bit before Mai was conceived actually.” Zeke explained.

“But I never signed anything. In fact the last surgery I had was I had my appendix out.” Zoey said confused.

“Yeah, we didn’t sign anything either.” Adam and Suzie said shocked.

“Well, these are your signatures here, aren’t they?” Zeke asked pulling out the records he had.

“No, those aren’t any of our signatures.” Zoey, Suzie and Adam said starting to get pissed off.

“Well then, that’s interesting.” Zeke said scratching his head.

“Are you saying that someone forged our signatures to get what? Zoey’s eggs?” Suzie asked confused.

“That’s a possibility. Do either of you know a Mara Poppie?” Zeke asked.

“No, that name doesn’t sound familiar to me.” Suzie said softly.

“Yes, I know her. A few years ago she started stalking me at work and around home. Suzie, remember she was the lady who was always standing in front of the house and she even went to Zoey’s school one day so we had to get a restraining order.” Adam said simply.

“Wait, what? When was this?” Zoey asked confused.

“Oh yeah…I remember her now. But I don’t know what she wanted…” Suzie said confused.

“This was about five years ago. I’m not sure what she wanted either…” Adam said starting to get pissed.

“Well, it seems like she got what she wanted. It must have something to do with Zoey’s eggs. But what I don’t know. Elliot? Do you have any idea?” Zeke asked looking at Elliot.

“No clue. She was just some chick I met about four years ago and started talking to. Then on the day of my parents’ “deaths” we had relations and yeah. Now I have Mai. So what happens now?” Elliot asked.

“So we get to have Mai more often now right? No offence Elliot, we love you, but that’s our flesh and blood.” Adam said simply getting a shrug from Elliot; he understood.

“Nothing really.” Zeke said simply.

“What do you mean nothing?” Adam and Suzie asked angry.

“Exactly what I mean. Forged or not there was a confidential agreement page signed where Zoey gave up all her rights to any babies that came out of her eggs when “she” signed her eggs over to the donor place. I understand that you actually didn’t sign anything, but it is what it is. The only thing you can do is find the doctor who did the surgery and find out all the people involved and get a lawyer and file a grievance report. really the only thing that can be done is Elliot continues to raise “his” daughter. I wish there was more I could do for you, but the only thing I can do is get you a lawyer if you need and try to find out why Mara did what she did.” Zeke explained sadly as he stood up.

“Thank you anyways.” Elliot, Zoey, Suzie and Adam said shaking his hand as he left.

“Wait, there is one thing you can do!” James said happily.

“And what would that be?” Adam asked annoyed.

“You could adopt the girl from Elliot. No, listen to me; think about it. You want the child and Elliot has his whole life ahead of him.” James said simply.

“Are you freaking kidding me?! Dad, I’m keeping her and that’s final; we’ll figure something else out. For crying out loud; I get she’s their flesh and blood too, but she’s mine as well and I’ve had for six months and I’m keeping her. If you can’t accept any of that then you can leave!” Elliot said pissed off.

“So, you’re really planning on keeping her?” Amy asked looking at her son.

“Yes mom, I am.” Elliot said annoyed.

“Well then it’s settled; you can come live with us again. You, Wesley and the baby! We can help raise her!” Amy said shocking everybody.

“And what about Zoey?” Elliot asked right away.

“Well, if she’s who you really want to be with she can come with as well.” Amy said simply.

“And what about her parents and her friends? I mean sure; she can make new friends, fine. But her parents aren’t going to move and I’m not going to make them. Not to mention Wesley and I have a life here.” Elliot said simply.

“But she’s _our_ granddaughter and we can find you a different girl who can give you more children.” James said sternly.

“She’s their granddaughter as well. And I just bought a house…” Elliot said annoyed.

“According to laws they’re not their grandparents and that girl gave up any rights she had to be her mother.” James said annoyed.

At this point Mai had just thrown up again and had started crying again.

“Wesley, can you take her please? Just kind of clean her up?” Elliot asked handing her to Wesley.

“Yeah, of course.” Wesley said taking Mai, sensing this wasn’t going to end well…and he was right.

Once they were out of sight and ear shot Elliot spoke up.

“Now that’s enough! Just like me Zoey is Mai’s parent; she is her mother. And I make no plans to take that away from her; she had no clue she even signed anything! And Adam and Suzie are Mai’s grandparents; they were her grandparents before we even knew any of this! They’ve been here for Mai for the last six months! And yeah I get it; you were in witness protection or whatever. How long have you been out? How long have you known Wesley and I were alive?” Elliot asked seriously.

“We’ve been out for about three years and we found out about you about a year ago.” James said simply causing Elliot to throw his hands up in the air.

“We wanted to come find you, we really did. But we didn’t know where to start.” Amy said honestly.

“How about where the newspaper said; they do say the general area.” Elliot said looking at his parents.

“Fine, we wanted a little more free time with just the two of us. Now if you come with us you can find a girl who can give you more children.” James said blatantly.

“For fucks sake dad! A little more free time? Because the first six or seven years wasn’t enough? You could’ve come to find me years ago, but no! I needed you! I needed you all those years! Now I have a child of my own who needs me **and** her mother. I’m not giving up my daughter and I’m not leaving here or Zoey or her family. And as for having more, I’m fine with just one! Just because she can’t have any more children doesn’t mean I love her any less; it just means I have more love to give her and Mai! I don’t know what Zoey thinks about all this; I can’t speak for her. But if she wants more that’s fine; we’ll talk about adoption or something. If you don’t like any of that you can leave!” Elliot shouted.

“Fine! We’ll leave since you have your life all figured out. Come on Amy.” James shouted pulling his wife out of the building.

“But…” Was all Amy had to say before she walked out and got into the car with her husband and left.

“Elliot, you still love me even though I can’t have more kids?” Zoey asked with tears in her eyes.

“But of course. I have loved you since the first time I met you. It wouldn’t matter if we didn’t have any kids at all, I’d love you no matter what. And hey, even though we had no clue about her **_WE_** have Mai together. **FOREVER**.” Elliot said hugging Zoey who started crying even harder.

“And you love us too?” Suzie asked tears in her eyes.

“Well of course; you’re Zoey’s parents and Mai’s grandparents. Even if Mai wasn’t Zoey’s you’re still her grandparents. And I wouldn’t have it any other way; you two are some of the best grandparents I know and parents to the girl I love.” Elliot said making Suzie start blubbering like a child.

“Oh boy…” Both Elliot and Adam muttered as Suzie ran in to hug Elliot and Zoey calling Adam over to join in.

“Yeah, you’re a pretty good kid as well. Welcome to the family.” Adam said joining in.

Pretty soon Wesley was rushing down the stairs with a limp Mai in his arms.

“Elliot, we need to get to a hospital now!” Wesley shouted.

“What’s going on?” Elliot asked and then he saw Mai. “What happened?” Elliot asked shocked while Wesley handed him Mai.

“I’m not sure. One minute she was saying her stomach hurt so I told her to hang on that I would bring her to you and then she threw up and passed out. Right after I called an ambulance and rushed down here. They will be here in a few minutes and they will be taking her to Momoiji Memorial Hospital.” Wesley said out of breath while Elliot held onto his daughter for dear life; she was breathing but it was harsh.


	19. Chapter 19

** Mai! Another Hospital Stay!**

* * *

 

It took the ambulance about fifteen minutes to get to the café because of traffic and from where the hospital actually is.

Elliot and Zoey road in the ambulance with Mai while Zoey’s parents and Wesley took separate cars; and on the way Wesley picked up Renee at her shoot and told her what he knew.

The others were informed of what was going on as well.

Once they got to the hospital they got her to a room where Mai was just screaming and crying her little head off again; she had woke up in the ambulance sometime after they had got in there. This was after Elliot had gotten a hold of Zeke and asked him how to legally add Zoey’s name to the birth certificate. Zeke told him it would probably take years to get it done because of the situation, but he would get things started if he really wanted. But also said that there was an easier way to have Zoey in her daughter’s life; he said that they should move in together, get married and after about half a year to a year she could legally adopt her. Elliot said he’d have to think about it; she was only seventeen after all and never asked for any of this. Come to think of it neither did he, but they both loved that little girl to pieces.

“Ok, are you two her parents?” A nurse asked Suzie and Adam as she came in.

“No, we’re not…” Suzie and Adam said simply.

“We are; I’m her father and this is her mother.” Elliot said shocking everyone in the room.

“You all look shocked; did you not know?” The nurse asked.

“Long story short I just got custody of her six months ago after her supposed mother died. Turns out she wasn’t her mother; that she bought her stolen eggs and used my semen to implant into the eggs. And that’s how we got Mai and we love her very much.” Elliot finished causing tears to fall down both Zoey’s and Suzie’s eyes while Adam stood there shocked. None of them had thought that even though he believed it that he would say that to a doctor. I mean none of the others knew it yet.

“Well ok then; that must’ve been a shock. Well what seems to be the problem today?” The nurse asked as a doctor came in.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Giez and I will be Mai’s evening doctor; I will be here from one in the afternoon to nine at night normally, but today I will be assisting Mai from now until then. At nine tonight someone else will be here until five in the morning and at five in the morning until I get here at one in the afternoon someone else will be here. She will have round the clock nurses to come in and check up on her periodically. Have we learned anything yet?” Dr. Giez asked after introducing himself and then explaining the doctors’ and nurses’ routines.

“I was just about to ask when you came in.” The nurse said after the doctor finished.

“Well ok then; let’s hear about what’s going on here.” Dr. Giez said waiting.

“Zoey, you and your mother started this journey. Do you want to start?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Well I had just gotten home from spending the night at Elliot’s because Mai was at our (my parent’s and my) house for the weekend. I just wanted to spend some alone time with Elliot; we just recently started dating. But I had just gotten home when my cousins came running in saying that Mai was screaming and crying in pain, saying that her stomach hurt. And that’s how my mom and I found her.” Zoey said softly.

“They were playing hide and seek tag in the basement; it’s perfectly safe down there; no mold or anything like that.” Suzie explained.

“Ok. What happened next?” The doctor asked as he and the nurse took down notes.

“We rushed her to a hospital, JSA Memorial Hospital and then I called Elliot and told him what was going on.” Zoey explained.

“When I got there they had diagnosed her with a stomach bug and put her on pain killers and nausea pills. When we got back home she started throwing up profusely with more screaming and crying. She slept a little, but not much; and when she got up she threw up again. I got into an argument with my parents so I had Wesley take her and get her changed. When he came back she was passed out and we couldn’t get her to wake up. Once the ambulance arrived they loaded her in and she woke up a few minutes after we got in and she started screaming and crying again.” Elliot finished.

“Ok, so here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to get her hooked up to an IV to get her hydrated again; just looking at her I can tell she’s dehydrated and from what you’ve told me. We’re also going to have her drink some contrast so that we can get a good look at her stomach to see what’s going on in there. So no food or drink until we know what’s going on in there. Oh and we’ll be taking blood work as well. Are there any questions?” Dr. Giez asked as the nurse got the IV ready.

“What is contrast and how does it work?” Zoey asked confused.

“Contrast is a drink with a small amount of dye in it so that we can see if there’s anything majorly wrong going on in the stomach. It’s usually used to detect the appendix or anything that may be going wrong in the stomach. You don’t have to worry; it’s safe as long as she doesn’t take too much of it. And at her age and weight she should just need to drink one bottle; she’ll have one hour to drink it all, but all the IVs should be in first. Well, if there isn’t anything else I’ll be on my way; I’ve got other patients to deal with. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to push this red button and a nurse will be here as soon as they can.” Dr. Giez explained heading out.

“Ok, thank you.” Elliot, Zoey, Wesley, Renee and Zoey’s parents said as he left.

“Ok, well let’s start with getting the IV going and then we’ll try to get some blood.” The nurse said as she felt around for a larger vein.

After a few minutes of looking and not being able to find one she gave up and called in the ultrasound machine to help her find a vein.

“Did you call Lexi?” An older lady asked coming into the room.

“Yes, did you bring the machine?” The nurse, Lexi asked.

“Yes, got it right here.” The older lady said coming in.

“What is that?” Elliot and Zoey asked confused.

“This is an ultrasound machine.” Lexi said simply.

“What? My daughter’s not pregnant!” Zoey exclaimed jumping to conclusions.

“I would sure hope not. This is to help us find her veins so we can get an IV in; and hopefully only have to poke once.” The older lady said kindly.

“Oh…ok. Sorry.” Zoey said turning red.

“It’s quite ok. Oh, you’re Zoey Hanson? You had your appendix taken out a few years ago right?” The older lady asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” Zoey said softly.

“I thought so; I knew you and your parents looked familiar. Your father was a mess back then as well. I heard your story from one of the nurses passing by; yours and his? Elliot, right?” The older lady asked.

“Yes, that’s me. How do you know Zoey?” Elliot asked confused.

“Oh I had to use this machine on Zoey when she had her appendix out; she was severely dehydrated back then they couldn’t find any of her veins. Well that and her veins float. Any who, your story, it’s like others that I’ve seen before; usually pre-teen and teen girls. The doctor who performed your surgery isn’t the one who forged any of your signatures. I mean he took your eggs and made it so you couldn’t have kids anymore, but he only did it because it was on your sheets. He was suspended for some time for not looking over his papers better and for flipping on the person who was doing it. The guy who was doing it confessed, to taking yours and several other girls; something about rich clientele. But that’s all I remember. He was fired, barred from ever working in any hospital ever again and is severing a thirty year sentence for it. Hmm…just like her mother. She has a lot of small veins, but I’m assuming we’re looking for a large one.” The elder lady said as she looked for a vein.

“Yes; so that she can get a CT scan.” The nurse said watching the screen. “Oh, there’s one.” She said once she seen a vein.

“Correction, there was one; like I said just like her mother; floating veins. But we’ll find one.” The elderly lady said as she moved the controller thing around looking.

After a few more minutes they finally found a vein and it seemed like it was staying put.

“Ok, let’s get the IV in before it decides to move again.” Lexi said as she got the needle ready.

Oh boy; was this part fun. It took Elliot, Zoey and Suzie to hold Mai down as she screamed and thrashed around as the needle was inserted into her arm. Needless to say they almost lost the vein, but they got it in.

“So, do we want to try to get the blood from the port or do we want to try another poke?” The elderly lady asked Lexi.

“I think we’ll try the port before we decide to try to find another place to poke.” Lexi said as the elderly lady got the stuff to take blood ready.

The blood work was a little easier; only Elliot had to hold her down and rubbed her forehead while Zoey held her hand.

They were lucky to get the blood they needed.

“Ok, now that that’s all situated; she has an hour to drink this. She should drink it slowly, but not too slowly; it all needs to be gone. Oh and we need a urine sample when she can go; so I have a hat in the toilet; I figured it would be easier than going in a cup. It’s a bit bigger, so it should be easier to aim; but someone should probably hold her up over it just in case.” Lexi said as she headed out for a little bit.

“Oh I remember that stuff; it’s like a shake.” Zoey said making a face, but not saying anything else.

At the mention of it being like a shake Mai took the straw in her mouth and drank. But the taste she got was nothing like a shake; as she swallowed it she gagged.

“I-I don wan no more…” Mai said softly.

“I’m sorry baby, but you need to drink it all.” Elliot said sadly as he and Zoey sat next to her.

“But I don wan to!” Mai cried pushing it away.

“Mai, do you want to feel better?” Elliot asked looking at his daughter.

“Yes…” Mai said softly.

“Then you need to drink this stuff.” Elliot said softly, rubbing her hand.

“Den no; I no wan feel better.” Mai said stubbornly.

“Mai…if you don’t feel better you can’t go out and play anymore. You can’t spend the night at our place anymore. You can’t do anything fun anymore.” Suzie said softly.

“Not only that; you’ll be stuck in the hospital forever with those needles in your arm.” Adam said simply which got Mai to drink the stuff; she didn’t want to live in the hospital and have the needle in her arms all the time.

Although Elliot and the others didn’t agree with how Adam did it; it got her to drink the contrast. They even had to tell her to slow down a few times.

By the time she finished it she threw some of it up; but that didn’t matter.

Just before Lexi came back in Mai started to get antsy.

“What’s wrong baby?” Elliot asked looking at his daughter.

“I has to go potty.” Mai said bouncing.

“Ok, well you need to pee in hat.” Elliot said getting a look from Mai.

“But I no wan to ruin a hat.” Mai said softly about to cry.

“Wrong kind of hate sweetie; this is a special kind of hat for people to pee in while in the hospital.” Suzie explained kindly.

“Ok.” Mai said softly.

“Ok, let’s get you situated.” Elliot said picking her up.

“NO! I mean I wan Zoey to take me.” Mai said softly.

“Oh, ok.” Elliot said as Zoey looked at them.

“Are you sure?” Zoey asked astonished, but happy.

“Yes. Are you mad daddy?” Mai asked sad she may have hurt her daddy’s feelings.

“No, I’m not mad. It’s your choice who takes you to the bathroom.” Elliot said with a smile as Zoey walked over.

So Zoey took her to the bathroom and got Mai situated so she could use the bathroom so that they could get the sample that they needed.

When Zoey brought her back out she was about to put her back in bed when a male came in with a wheel chair.

“Oh, I’ll take her if she’s ready. I’m Steven by the way.” He said, meaning it was time for the CT scan.

“Ok…” Zoey said setting Mai in the wheel chair.

“Daddy?” Mai asked scared.

“Do you wish to come with? Both parents can go with if you’d like.” The Steven said kindly.

“Do you mind Elliot?” Zoey asked softly.

“You don’t have to ask that; of course you can come along with.” Elliot said as they started walking behind Steven.

Once they got to the X-Ray room Mai wanted nothing to do with the CT machine.

“No! NO! NO!!” Mai screamed as Steven tried to put her on the CT bed.

“Now Mai; remember what Grandpa Hanson said about the contrast? This is the same thing; if you don’t do this you’ll have to stay in the hospital for a long, long time.” Elliot said and Mai listened and let Steven lay her down in the CT bed.

“Ok now Mai just do as the machine says and everything will be ok.” Steven said as he, Elliot and Zoey went to a different room so they wouldn’t be affected by the radiation.

“Hold Still.” “Take a deep breath and hold it in.” “Now breathe.” A robotic voice instructed her and she did as she was told…with tears in her eyes because she was scared.

“Ok, now I’m going to give you some medicine so that the machine can get a better picture. You’re going to do the same thing as before; but this time you’re going to feel hot and it might feel like you have to pee and that you’re having a hard time breathing, but you’ll be ok. Ok?” Steven asked as he put the contrast medication in the IV after cleaning it first.

“…Ok…” Mai said slowly.

“Ok, just do what the machine says.” Steven said as he started up the machine.

“Hold still.” “Take a deep breath and hold it in.” “Now breathe.” The robotic voice instructed again and once again she listened.

But this time after the machine pushed her out she started crying.

“DADDY! MOMMY!” Mai cried out not really realizing or even caring that she called Zoey “mommy.” The only thing she knew was that she wanted them and bad.

“DADDY! MOMMY!” Mai cried again as she was completely out of the machine and in the wheel chair.

“Hey, it’s ok; we’re right here. You’re ok; it’s all done and over with. Zoey, are you ok?” Elliot asked rubbing Mai’s back while looking at Zoey.

“She called me mommy; she called out for me.” Zoey said in shock with tears of happiness in her eyes.

“Yes, I know; feels good doesn’t it?” Elliot asked looking at her.

Zoey couldn’t say anything; she just nodded her head with a small smile.

“I sowee Zowee…I know you said you don’t wan me calling you that…” Mai said softly, sadly.

By now the whole hospital knew about what had happened so Steven didn’t say anything.

“No, it’s ok; I don’t mind really.” Zoey said softy.

“Rewee?” Mai asked softly.

“Of course.” Zoey said softly.

After a few minutes Steven took them back to Mai’s room where they waited for two hours before they got any results.

“Ok…” The doctor said coming into the room while looking at his papers.

“What’s going on Dr. Giez?” Zoey’s parents asked right away.

“Well…what I’m about to say is going to sound very scary and it really is. Your daughter needs to have her appendix out and within the next hour. So within the next few minutes she’ll be put under to go into surgery. Now this surgery should be pretty routine, but…now this is the scary and very dangerous part so I need the consent of her legal guardian to do this surgery more than ever. The reason this is so dangerous and scary is because she has a blood clot the size of a gulf ball coming out of a vein in her liver and going up to her heart.” Dr. Giez said receiving exactly what he expected to receive.

“WHAT?!” Everybody but the doctor yelled in utter shock.

“Yes…normally we wouldn’t do a surgery on something that can be treated with blood thinners, but she also has appendicitis; and if that’s not treated she’ll die anyways.” Dr. Giez explained as he held out a clipboard with a few papers on it for Elliot to sign.

After Elliot looked it over he signed the papers and handed them back.

“Now, I have a very important question.” Dr. Giez started, but was interrupted.

“Elliot?” Came a voice at the door; it was his mother, Amy.

Elliot just sighed…

“I know you’re probably mad at me, but can we talk, please?” Amy asked softly.

“Where’s dad?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“I’m not sure; we’re currently separated.” Amy said from the doorway looking at Elliot.

“Yeah, come in.” Elliot said simply.

“Thank you.” Amy said softly.

“Before you continue with whatever it is you need to discuss I need some important information.” Dr. Giez said injecting himself back into the room.

“Yes, what is it?” Elliot asked right away.

“On either side of your families are there any blood disorders?” Dr. Giez asked looking at Elliot and Zoey.

“I’m not sure.” Elliot and Zoey said dumbfounded.

“My grandmother and aunt had a blood clotting disorder.” Amy said speaking up.

“My great grandmother had a clot disorder as well.” Adam said closing his eyes in annoyance; he knew exactly where this was going.

“Why do you ask?” Amy asked softly.

“Because Mai is so very young; she shouldn’t have a blood clot the size of a gulf ball anywhere in her body let alone coming out of her liver in a vein. I just wanted to make sure there was nothing hereditary, but it seems that there is; on both sides. What about your husband’s side or your wife’s side?” Dr. Giez asked looking at Amy and Adam.

“Nothing on my side.” Suzie said softly.

“I don’t believe there was anything on James’s side either.” Amy said softly.

“Ok then. Well we’ll need a lot more blood work to determine which type of clotting disorder she has, if she has one at all. I should also ask if she’s had any trauma to the abdomen in the last year.” Dr. Giez said simply.

“Yes; her aunt…well Mara’s sister Amanda kidnapped her and beat the crap out of her. Then shortly after that Zoey’s ex took her and I don’t know if he did anything to her. Anything that may have happened before I’m not sure; the only thing I do know is that Mara, her sister and her boyfriend used to beat the crap out of her daily.” Elliot explained as a nurse came in and started administrating the drugs into Mai’s IV to make her sleep.

“Ok. Well a clotting disorder with constant abuse to the abdomen can certainly cause all of this. From now on she’ll need to be really careful and she will probably have to be on blood thinners for the rest of her life. After surgery to remove the appendix she will be put on Low Molecular Weight Heparin. And before she is discharged the hematologist will come in and he will put her on a permanent blood thinner until he sees fit. There is a possibility that she could get more clots in the future depending on what the blood work tells us.” Dr. Giez explained.

“Is she ready for the surgery? Just to remove the appendix correct?” A surgeon came in and asked.

“No...Daddy…Mommy…” Mai said weakly; the drugs were taking affect.

“It’s ok baby; we’ll be here when you wake up.” Elliot said softly holding her hand.

“Yeah, we promise.” Zoey said smiling at the young girl.

At what they said Mai smiled a small smile as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After she was out of the room and all the nurses and doctors left Elliot closed the door.

“What do you want mom? I don’t mean to sound rude, but the way you and dad acted earlier…it makes my blood boil. Mai is my one main priority and Zoey is second. Sorry Zoey, but Mai does come first.” Elliot said looking at Zoey.

“It’s ok; I feel the same way.” Zoey said looking at Elliot before saying, “But I still love you with all my heart.”

“I love you with all my heart as well. But back to why mom is here.” Elliot said quietly.

“You still call me mom; I didn’t know if you would after today. Although I couldn’t blame you if you didn’t.” Amy said softly as tears fell down her eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I; you’re still my mother no matter what. I’m just really mad at you; but I will never hate you. Dad, on the other hand; him I can never forgive for what he said. If he can’t accept my daughter and my love then I can’t accept him. I’m sorry mom; I know you love him with all your heart, but I can’t forgive or accept him anymore.” Elliot said truthfully.

“I know; I understand. Personally I think we’re heading towards a divorce; we’ve done nothing but fight for the last nine years. I wanted to look for you and Wesley so bad; but you know your dad; he cares more about his projects now a days. I’m not sure what happened to him, but he changed after the explosion. And when we saw your name in the newspaper I wanted to look for you right away, but he wouldn’t let me. Again, I’m not sure why. But now that I’ve found you I don’t want to lose you again. I’d also like a relationship with Mai if that would be at all possible. I don’t want to take away from Zoey or her parents, but I would like to have a relationship with her. She doesn’t even have to call me grandma, but…” Amy said as she started to break down.

“Are you and dad really over?” Elliot asked seriously.

“I believe so. I think he has girlfriend, but I’m not sure on that either; I guess I shouldn’t assume. But he did tell get out and not to come back if I chose you. I understand if you need time to think so I’ll go; I’m staying in room 32A at the Marriot. Please, I don’t lose you again.” Amy said truthfully.

Elliot had searched her eyes the whole time she was talking and he couldn’t find any hint of lies; just the truth.

Just as she was about to leave Elliot called out to her, “Wait! Would you like to stay here for awhile; at least until she gets back?” Elliot asked.

At this Amy quickly turned around with tears pouring down her eyes as she ran to hug Elliot, who hugged her back.

“So you chose them then?” A drunken voice came from the doorway; it was James.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Elliot asked annoyed, more because he was drunk.

“Don’t call me dad. I don’t even know if you’re really my son; you look nothing like me. And just so you know I have moved on and I’ll gladly give you the divorce. Here, I already signed the papers.” James said throwing the papers at Amy; and sure enough he signed them.

“Dad, sorry, James you can leave now.” Elliot said calmly as he pushed the call button.

Pretty soon James was yelling obscenities and when a nurse tried to remove him before the security guards got there he threw a glass bottle at her. She was lucky enough to not be hurt too much; just a few cuts, scratches and one bump on her forehead.

Needless to say James was escorted off the hospital’s property and then taken to jail to sober up.

After all that before she broke down completely Amy signed the papers and put them in a mailbox to be sent to the courts to make it final…legally.

After about another hour or so Mai was wheeled back into her room where everybody waited; surprisingly enough all the parents were getting along splendidly.

“Daddy…mommy…” Mai said softly.

“The operation was a success. We also got a little bit of the clot out as well, just so you know.” The lead surgeon said as they all sat there looking at Mai.

“Ok, thank you.” Elliot and the rest of the gang said softly.

“You’re welcome.” The surgeon said before leaving and in came a nurse who hooked her up to the heparin and fluids.

So Mai was in the hospital for a little over a week; ten days to be exact and then she was able to home. You have no idea how happy she was to be going home; but she really liked it there. She got all sorts of stuffed animals and coloring books from everybody; everybody came to visit by the way. Well everyone except for Derek who had found out about everything when Elliot left him a voicemail and he called Zeke to make sure. Needless to say he wasn’t the happiest, but he understood; at least Mai had both parents who loved her. Elliot had even said he could still be part of her life, but he never heard back from him.

And once she was able to eat solid foods her favorite was the pasta; that’s all she wanted.

The doctor had come in and she does have a clotting disorder; she has Antithrombin deficiency, which is hereditary. This significantly increases the chance of developing abnormal blood clots. About half of those with this disorder will develop at least one clot, usually after adolescence. So she will need to be on warfarin which means she’ll have to prick her finger every so often and has to watch what she eats; a lot of dark green veggies like broccoli and spinach and stuff like that are out…which you know Mai is so torn up about.

The first four days she pretty much did nothing but sleep and after that she complained about being thirsty, but they would only give her ice chips. After the fifth day she got to drink clear liquids and brother. After day seven she got jell-o and puddings and things like that. After that it was mashed potatoes and such. And finally she was able to eat pastas; boy was she happy about that. Pasta and orange juice; that’s all she wanted while there. Hey, at least she’s eating again.

She got to meet her grandmother who she calls grandma just like she now calls Zoey’s parents grandma and grandpa now instead of Grandma and Grandpa Hanson because they told her the truth. Needless to say Mai was the happiest little girl in the world; she had a daddy and a real mommy, a grandpa and two grandmas; it was better than her birthday.

Elliot’s mom moved into the café and she debates on whether or not she’ll stay there or move in with Elliot like he offered. And instead of waiting until after Christmas to move Amy convinced him to move sooner and she even helped him pack and transfer along with Zoey’s parents, Wesley, Renee and the rest of the gang.

Oh and Zoey’s parents found out about her and the other girls being mew mews…oops. Boy were they unhappy at first, but had it not been for any of that they would’ve never got to know Mai. So happy ending there.

Now that everything and everybody was settled in it was time to get ready for Christmas…Mai’s first Christmas.


	20. Chapter 20

** The New House & Realizations! **

* * *

 

It had been three days since they moved into the new house and Mai wanted nothing to do with it and nobody knew why. She was also having severe nightmares and would try to refuse to sleep until it was way past her bedtime and her little body just couldn’t stay awake any longer. It was also six days until Christmas.

It was six days ‘til Christmas and they really couldn’t get any kind of peace. What with Mai’s nightmares and all the camera crews and TV peoples who were there pretty much all day…and night; it was really starting to piss Elliot off.

After everyone found out how Mai was really conceived they agreed to keep it between them; they also agreed to keep Mai’s birth mother a secret from just about everybody except for close family and the mew mews and their guys. The only reason behind not telling anyone outside of the family is because it was not an easy story to tell. Not Mai is three and Zoey is only seventeen; and if you do the math Zoey was only fourteen when Mai was born. At least Elliot was sixteen when she was conceived and seventeen when she was born.

Anyways, they decided to keep it quiet; so naturally, everybody knows. And everybody knows because of Elliot’s dad, a nurse and a few nosy passerby’s in the hospital blabbed. And just because so many told the media and news people they all believed them; especially when a nurse said, because they know all this stuff. And to back their story up the nurse gave them a few blood samples and any kind of DNA they would need. Elliot’s dad, because he was believed to be dead for so many years, but turned out to just be in witness protection; they believed him. But he also gave the news stations a video he had recorded of the whole conversation on the day Zeke had told them about it. Man, Elliot was unbelievably pissed off.

Needless to say both he and Zoey and her parents were suing the nurse and his dad; they could not sue any of the passerby’s because they couldn’t prove they said anything. And even if they could they wouldn’t because they didn’t have any proof that anything they were saying was true; it was the nurse and his dad that had all the proof.

Zoey and her family were also pursuing legal action against the guy who started all this bull crap. Not that Mai is bull crap or a mistake in any way; no Mai was pretty much almost completely perfect and loved by almost everyone on both sides of the family and the others. We all know the one person who doesn’t like her.

“DADDY!! MOMMY!! DADDY!! MOMMY!! **DADDY**!!!”

It was the middle of the night when Elliot woke up immediately to the sounds of Mai screaming bloody murder for him and Zoey; she had _never_ screamed like that at night.

“Mai! Don’t worry baby, I’m coming!” Elliot yelled grabbing baseball bat as he ran to her room.

When he got there however, he didn’t need the bat because Mai was just screaming in her sleep while squeezing the life out of Mr. Bear, arching her back up off the bed and kicking her feet.

“Daddy! Daddy, please! Pease don’t leave me! Daddy!” Mai screamed and cried at the top her lungs as tears came falling freely from her sleeping eyes; you could hear the fear and pain in her voice…and it was killing Elliot.

“Mai, Mai baby, its ok; I’m right here.” Elliot said softly as he sat on the edge of her bed and pulling her to him, started rocking her.

After a few minutes Mai woke up crying.

“Its ok baby, I’m right here; I’ll always be here.” Elliot said softly holding onto her.

“No, you won’t; just like mommy isn’t.” Mai said softly shocking Elliot.

“Mommy’s not here because she still lives with grandma and grandpa and has to finish school; you know this. And I’m not going anywhere; I’ll always be here.” Elliot said making her look at him, also to try to understand what was going through her little head.

“NO YOU WON’T!” Mai screamed as she pushed away from him and ran away, down the stairs and out the door where she ran into Wesley who was just about to knock on the door.

“What’s going on here?” Wesley asked as he picked a screaming Mai up.

“She thinks everybody’s going to abandon her. Did she wake you again; I’m sorry if she did.” Elliot said with an apologetic look on his face.

“It’s fine; I guess that must be the reason for her nightmares.” Wesley said as he handed Mai to Elliot.

At this point Elliot was really glad he didn’t have neighbors and that the media wasn’t outside his house tonight…for once.

“Mai, what is going on? We’re _never_ going to leave you, _ever_ ; I promise you this. Mai, look at me; that a girl.” Elliot said waiting for her to her to look at him.

“Now; what’s going on? Why on earth do you think we’re going to leave you?” Elliot asked again while Wesley stood there.

“……Becawse you moved…” Mai said slowly.

“No, we all moved.” Elliot told her picking her up.

“……Not mommy…” Mai said slowly.

“But you know why she didn’t move in with us; she’ll move in when she’s out of school.” Elliot told his daughter who was in tears.

“………But when scewl is over you’ll move in with her and forget all about me. or she’ll move in here and you’ll get rid of me. You’ll go away just like my old grandma and grandpa! They were going to take me away from my fake mommy and take me with them, but they went away. Fake mommy and Nate made them go away forever with a bang bang noise! You’ll go away and forget all about me!” Mai cried hard into Elliot’s chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Finally Elliot and Wesley began to understand; Mai had been moved around so much and there were probably a few places she was told that was permanent that weren’t. And then there were Mara and Amanda’s parents; they were killed trying to take away Mai.

Elliot and Wesley just looked at each other sadly

“Mai, listen to me; Zoey and I will never _ever_ leave you; neither will Uncle Wesley and Aunt Renee. Grandma and Grandpa Hanson and Grandma Grant won’t leave you either. And none of us, including all the other girls and guys will EVER forget you. Do you hear me? **NEVER**. We will _all_ **always** be here for you no matter when, where or what. Do you hear what I am telling you; we _all_ love _you_!” Elliot said to the sobbing girl in his arms.

“…...Really?” Mai asked softly, shocking Elliot and Wesley; it hurt them so much that she was hurting like this and couldn’t wrap her mind around it all.

“Of course. Hold on one second; Wesley, what time is it?” Elliot asked really not knowing; he panicked when he heard Mai screaming and just went running.

“About eleven at night; why do you ask?” Wesley asked confused.

“I’m going to take her over to Zoey’s; show her that she’s loved and nobody is planning on ever leaving her. And then tomorrow we’ll go see my mom and hopefully the same thing will be said there.” Elliot said as he picked Mai up and carried her to her room where he got her an outfit for tomorrow. He then went to his room to get a pair of clothes for himself and to get changed into regular pants and a shirt; he’s been sleeping in his boxers.

On their way down Elliot grabbed his house keys and walked past Wesley and locked his front door.

“We’ll see you later.” Elliot said to Wesley as Mai looked at him.

“Auntie Renee and I love you very much Mai. Don’t you ever forget that.” Wesley said looking the scared girl in Elliot’s arm before gently kissing her forehead goodnight.

“Love you too…” Mai said softly.

Elliot could’ve taken the car, but that would require getting Wesley to go with as well because Elliot couldn’t drive worth shit. Not to mention if he could drive and there were people out there he wouldn’t attract too much attention to them. Also Zoey only lived about two blocks away; they know. Her parents, mainly her mother, had figured it out; from doorstep to door step it was approximately two and three quarter’s blocks. And to top it all off; it was a beautiful night; the stars were out and it was a full moon with no clouds whatsoever.

Two and a half minutes later Elliot and Mai were standing at Zoey’s front door, knocking.

Five minutes later all three of them were at the door; Adam with a baseball bat and the girls behind him.

“Oh, it’s just Elliot and Mai.” Adam said which caused Mai to burst out crying.

“Adam!” Suzie yelled hitting her husband over the head, “come on in. What’s going on?” Suzie asked shocked and confused at the sudden outburst.

“Mai thinks we’re all going to abandon and forget all about her…” Elliot started and then continued to tell what had happened. It took a total of ten to fifteen minutes for it all to sink in because Elliot had to explain it twice because the three of them didn’t understand it the first time through. After the second time through they still didn’t get it; I mean they understand why with all the shit she’s been through. They just didn’t understand because they showered her with love every chance they got; even when they thought they weren’t her biological family.

“Mai, we love you very much and we will never stop loving you.” Zoey said softly bending down to Mai’s eye level.

“Then why don’t you live with daddy and me?” Mai asked hoarsely as she was starting to lose her voice.

“I have to finish school remember?” Zoey told the young tired toddler.

“B-but wh-why ca-can’t yo-you fin-finwish scewl living with daddy and me?” Mai stuttered frustrated as more tears ran down her face because she didn’t understand.

Zoey was about to say something when her mom piped up, “Zoey why don’t you put Mai in your bed and come back; then you and Elliot can go to bed.” Suzie said softly.

“Oh no, no boy is going to be sleeping in the same bed as my baby girl. No offence Elliot because I really do like you.” Adam said to Elliot, injecting himself into the conversation.

“Zoey cover Mai’s ears.” Suzie said simply…oh boy…

Zoey did as she was told and waited.

“Now you listen to me; one you already know they’re having sex and two Mai is going to be in there with them so there won’t be any sex to be had! Now Zoey, please take Mai to your room and put her to bed.” Suzie snapped; something you don’t see very often.

At this outburst Adam backed off and Zoey did as she was told; Elliot just sat there shocked.

“Ok Mai it’s time to go to sleep. Daddy and I will be in, in a little bit. Now go to sleep. I really do love you very much, with all my heart just like daddy.” Zoey said softly kissing Mai’s forehead as she covered her up.

Soon, both of Zoey’s parents and Elliot entered her room.

“Mai…grandma and grandpa love you very much.” Suzie said softly as she walked over to the bed.

“I didn’t mean to sound the way I did when we answered the door; we didn’t know it was you two. We thought it was either a burglar or something. We really do love you very much.” Adam said softly, apologetic.

“A bur-burger won’t knock on a door; I-I ea-eat bur-burgers…” Mai sniffled out which got everybody laughing, which she didn’t understand.

“I’m sorry dear; we’re not making fun of you, I promise. Not a burger; a burglar. A burglar is somebody who breaks into someone’s home or store or something.” Suzie said softly after she got done laughing.

“Oh…but would a burgaler knock on the door?” Mai asked confused.

“No, I guess not. Grandpa should’ve known better, shouldn’t he?” Suzie asked earning Mai’s first _real_ smile in awhile.

“Yes; he should.” Mai said giggling a bit.

“Hey! I’m going to get you for that! Ok, here I come!” Adam exclaimed as he dived into the bed and started tickling Mai causing a fit of laughter from her which made the girls and Elliot smile.

“Ok you two; that’s enough. It’s time for Mai to get to sleep. And the four of us adults need to have a serious talk. Goodnight; I love you, my favorite granddaughter.” Suzie said kissing Mai’s forehead before she exited the room.

“I love you little princess.” Adam said also kissing her forehead before he also left.

“We love you baby girl.” Elliot and Zoey said at the same time before kissing her and headed out.

“Nwite; luv you too.” Mai said softly, dead tired.

After closing the door with smiles on their faces, Zoey, Elliot and her parents went to sit down in the kitchen.

“So mom, what’s up?” Zoey asked seriously once they were all situated.

“I think you should move in with Elliot and Mai sooner than planned.” Suzie said shocking everyone and making Adam choke on whatever it was he was eating.

“Excuse me?! She still has school to finish!” Adam exclaimed rather shocked.

“Hush up and let me finish! Yes, I understand she has school to finish, but Mai is right; she can continue going to school while living with them. It’s only an extra two and three quarters blocks away; she’ll be fine. And I think we can all agree that we hate seeing Mai the way she was and want her to be happy; she deserves that. And I’m sure Elliot would make sure Zoey made it to school every day and not play hooky; he’s responsible like that.” Suzie explained.

“But…” Adam started but was immediately interrupted by Suzie.

“It’s what Mai wants! And I want a happy granddaughter who isn’t afraid to come to us or her parents when she’s upset and hurting! I want a happy granddaughter who knows she is loved and is happy! If this is what she wants then god damnit it’s what she’ll get! That is if that’s what mom and dad want as well.” Suzie said close to tears.

“It’s actually not about what I want; it’s what Zoey wants. I don’t want to push her into something she doesn’t want.” Elliot said simply.

“Of course that’s what I want! Mom, dad I love you two; don’t get me wrong. But I want to live with my daughter and the man I love; the two people I love with all my heart.” Zoey said speaking up.

“Well then it’s settled; Zoey will move out of here and in with Elliot and Mai. But not right away; and don’t tell Mai…it’ll be a big Christmas surprise for her. It will be a Christmas present from all of us!” Suzie said happily clapping her hands together.

“Yay…” Adam said sarcastically.

“That’s the attitude. Now you two, off to bed; it’s been a long night. But wait, what do you have planned for tomorrow?” Suzie asked looking at Elliot.

“I’m going to take Mai to see my mom and hopefully we’ll have the same reactions from her that we did from you.” Elliot said simply.

“Oh well you should. I don’t see why you wouldn’t; your mom seems really lovely and seems to love Mai just as much as the rest of us do. Anyways off to bed.” Suzie said dragging her husband to bed.

“Well, I certainly didn’t see that one coming…” Zoey said as they walked to her room.

“Neither did I.” Elliot said following her.

When they got to her room they were shocked to see Mai, barely awake, still fighting sleep.

“What are you doing up young lady?” Elliot asked looking at his daughter who by how she was wobbling looked very drunk.

“I-I wa-was wai-waiting f-for y-you.” Mai said-she sounded drunk too.

“Well, we’re here. Now it’s time to sleep.” Elliot said as Zoey climbed in over by the wall and Elliot got in on the outside of the bed, squishing Mai in-between the two.

As Elliot and Zoey looked from Mai, their beautiful, perfect daughter, to each other; they smiled happily. They had everything they could want in life right there.

Not long after that the three of them all fell to sleep, smiles on their faces; I think Mai had the biggest one of all.

And not long after they fell asleep flashes filled Zoey’s room; Suzie was taking pictures. She just couldn’t help herself; she waited outside the door just waiting for the most perfect, absolutely adorable moment and took her shots. Picture after picture until it was Adam’s turn to drag her off to bed.

Everybody went to sleep, waiting for the events of the next day and Christmas…


	21. Chapter 21

** Mai’s First Christmas! What A Disaster! **

* * *

 

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

** Present: **

It was Mai’s first Christmas and all was good, until it wasn’t…

** Flashback: **

Well let’s start at about a week ago; six days to be exact.

After Mai’s panic attack I took her to Zoey’s to explain what had happened; I really didn’t know what else to do. I was surprised at what Suzie came up with; I mean I was really happy that she came up with Zoey moving in with me and Mai; I know that Mai will be really happy when she finds out about that.

Anyways we spent the night and when I woke up Zoey and Mai were still asleep; so I laid there for a little longer just watching both of my angels sleep peacefully. I almost couldn’t get up out of bed because Mai had one of her hands in mine and the other in Zoey’s; like she is the glue that is holding us all together.

Sometimes I wonder if it hadn’t been for Mai would Zoey and I be together. But then I wonder how my life would actually end up if Mai weren’t here. With or without Zoey I think I could be happy with Mai if it had come down to it.

After a few minutes I managed to get up and out of bed to go use the bathroom real quick before heading to the kitchen; Suzie was the only one in there at the moment.

“Oh Elliot; you’re awake.” She said enthusiastically.

“Did you say something dear?” Adam asked yawning as he also just literally just got up. “Oh, it’s just you…wait is Mai awake yet?” Adam said and then asked worried as he didn’t want to upset Mai again.

“No, both she and Zoey are still asleep.” I told him and immediately took a deep breath and relaxed.

“So how’d you sleep? Would you like some coffee? Do you even drink coffee? Anything you want to eat?” Suzie asked me making me sit down.

“Uh…I slept well. Yes I drink coffee and that would be nice thank you. And no thank you; I promised Mai I would take her to Smackdonalds for breakfast today. Whenever she gets up that is; they serve breakfast until ten I think. We still got two hours…” Elliot said simply.

All of the sudden I heard Zoey scream that she was going to be late for school and five minutes later she came running down the stairs.

“No time for breakfast; gotta go! Love you mom! Love you dad! Love you Ellie! I already told Mai I loved her and I had to go to school; she’s up asking where daddy is. Gotta run; see you all after school!” Zoey yelled running out the door for the last day of school before Christmas break.

“That’s not normal is it?” I asked Zoey’s parents as I stood up.

“Yes and no; depends on the day. It used to be like this all the time until she started working at the café. A few months after that she started getting up and going to school on time almost every day; Mondays are usually pretty late mornings, but all the other days are good…unless she’s not feeling well. I think she’s running late today because last night was a late night.” Suzie explained before I went to go get Mai.

Zoey was right; Mai was sitting up looking for me.

“Daddy!” She cried running to me with tears in her eyes.

“Hey there baby-girl; what’s wrong?” I asked her; even though I’m pretty sure I knew what was wrong.

“Where you go? You weren’t here when I woke up; I thought you left me behind.” Mai cried.

“What did we talk about last night?” I asked her as I set her on the bed.

“Dat you’d would never leave me.” She said softly.

“And?” I asked.

“Dat you’d never forget me?” She asked looking at me.

“Exactly. Now come on, let’s get you dressed; we have a big day ahead of us.” I told her as I got her dressed. Today we were wearing a pink and white striped long sleeved shirt and a blue jean skirt with thin white leggings.

When we got out there Suzie and Adam looked at me like I was crazy.

“That’s not what she’s wearing is it?” Adam shot out right away.

“Yeah, why?” I asked really confused.

“Here, come here.” Suzie said dragging me and Mai to a window.

“Oh my wow…” Was all I could say; the entire ground was filled with white fluffy snow.

“Daddy…what happen to the ground? Why is it all white? Did something bad happen? Did I do something wrong? I’m cold!” Mai whined scared.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong; It’s just snow. I’m not sure what happened to the decent weather we had last night; we walked here in just our pajamas, coats and shoes. Why would you think you did something wrong?” I asked her shocked.

“Fake mommy said that when the earth turned white like this little kids like me and especially me did something bad and that the world was ending.” Mai said softly.

“Well, that’s not true; it’s just snow. And basically snow is soft frozen water that a lot of people, especially kids play in.” I told her softly.

And then it hit me; I hadn’t unloaded any of her winter clothing. It had been so nice out this year that I didn’t think she’d need it; winter happened late this year.

Just as I was think that Suzie came out with a large box marked Zoey’s winter clothing. Age 3.

“Well I have to get ready for work; see you all later. Love you babe. Love you princess.” Adam said kissing his wife and then Mai on the forehead and walked off while waving at me. To be honest, I’m really kind of glad he didn’t say he loved me; that would’ve been awkward at this given time.

“Here you go; these are just some of mommy’s old winter outfits from when she was your size. Now they can be yours. I’m guessing all the stuff we bought you awhile back are still in boxes.” Suzie said with a kind smile and then that smile got bigger; I knew what was coming…

“Can I dress her? Please? I know that you’re her father and that you want first times with her, but can I have this one? Please? Zoey has a bathroom of the side of her room; oh but I suppose you know that already! You could take a shower and get ready. So please, can I just get her dressed?” Suzie asked me with big hopeful eyes to which I couldn’t say no to. I really didn’t care; it gave me time to get cleaned and dressed. And for crying out loud it was just getting her changed; it’s not like she was taking her to get her hair cut.

“If you really want to; it’s just a new outfit. As long as I get to take her to her first hair cut and her first day of school and the important stuff like that.” I told Suzie to which she gave me the biggest smile and a life squeezing hug.

“Deal!” Was all she said after she let go.

“You’ll regret that; Suzie has a habit of playing dress up and will probably take forever finding the “cutest” outfit ever.” Adam mocked as he walked into the kitchen.

Suzie didn’t even say anything in retort; she just smiled as I handed her Mai.

“Come on Mai; let’s let daddy get ready while we get you ready!” Suzie said excitedly as she grabbed the box and carried it to a different room.

‘Oh my god; what did I just do to my poor daughter?’ I asked myself as I went to take a shower.

About ten minutes I came out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue and white shirt and blue socks and there was no sign of Suzie or Mai other than the incoherent squeals of delight coming from Suzie. I’m guess she was having too much fun; Adam was already gone.

I decided I should call Wesley.

 _“Hello? Elliot, what’s going on? How’s Mai?”_ Wesley asked once he picked the phone up.

“She’s better; I think. Well, I’m just waiting on Suzie; she’s getting Mai dressed. Well I’m guessing she’s having a hard time picking out an outfit. Considering the outfit I picked out isn’t snow appropriate. But anyways, I just called to let you know I think Suzie is going to ask to take us to Smackdonalds because I told her that’s where I promised to take Mai for breakfast and Suzie’s eyes just lit up. She didn’t say anything, but I’m sure she will.” I told Wesley.

 _“Hahaha. Yeah, that sounds like Suzie alright; on both points. And that’s fine, just call if she can’t; Renee just left a little bit ago for a shoot, but I’ll still take you if you want. Otherwise I was just going to get the house set up some more. Have you seen the news?”_ Wesley asked.

“Yeah it does; but I don’t care. I really like Zoey’s parents and bonus as a bonus they love Mai to no end and treat her like she’s family…even before any of us knew she biologically related. Ok. And no, why? What’s going on?” I asked suspicious.

 _“They’re saying that your father is saying that you don’t want Mai to be a normal little girl; that you want to keep her cooped up all day and night and not to ever leave your side. Also that you want nothing to do with her biological mother’s side and that you want to be with Mara’s side. You also want to keep the world’s first successful baby born in the way that she was to yourself. And finally, that you’re keeping the next big scientific find to yourself.”_ Wesley said with slight annoyance.

You knew when Wesley was agitated when you could hear it in his voice; and he was pissed. And to be honest so am I; I certainly couldn’t deny that.

“Seriously?!” I yelled into the phone.

 _“Unfortunately; I just saw the news a little bit ago.”_ Wesley told me.

“Damnit all to hell and back! I want Mai to be as normal as possible; I mean I know about her cat genes but there’s nothing that can be done about that. But I can try to make it so she can be as normal as I possibly can. And we all know damn well that I don’t want her cooped up all the time. We all know how much I love Zoey and her family and how much I can’t stand Mara; I don’t even know her side of the family except Amanda and Derek! She may or may not be the first baby born that way, but I want her to go out and make friends and such. Maybe I do want to keep her safe from scientists and such; she doesn’t need to poked and prodded at! And finally she’s not some science project; she is my daughter, my precious little angel! They want a statement, fine I’ll give them a fucking statement!” I yelled into the phone not realizing Suzie had come out with Mai.

 _“Sounds good; they should hear your side of the story. Well, I’m going to go and get stuff ready; call if you need a ride. Talk to you later.”_ Wesley said as we both needed to calm down.

“Yeah, ok; talk to you later.” I said as we both hung up.

“Daddy!” Mai cried running to me and hugged my leg. “I love you daddy!”

“Oh hey, I love you too. Did you hear all of that?” I asked picking her up. She just nodded her head in response.

“Most of it; what’s going on?” Suzie asked sitting down.

“News media getting false information from my father; for now that’s all I’m going to say on that subject. Moving on; would you like to come to breakfast with us?” I asked looking at Suzie.

“I would love to! We can give Wesley a break and it can just be us three for a change! Me, my son-in-law and granddaughter! Ohhh, this is so exciting! And did you see just how cute Mai is in Zoey’s old clothes?” Suzie asked running to her room to grab who knows what.

After she disappeared I set Mai down to get a good look at her; she was defiantly cute. With the exception of her eyes and most of her facial features she looked just like Zoey. Suzie had put her in a long sleeved red and green Christmas shirt with matching soft pants, Christmas socks and some boots. Her hair was tied up just like Zoey’s; just a little longer.

So after a few minutes Suzie took us to Smackdonalds where Mai had pancakes, a hashbrown, a sausage egg sandwich with cheese and an orange juice. I had some eggs, a bacon egg sandwich with cheese coffee; I wasn’t all that hungry at the moment. And Suzie had some eggs, pancakes, a hashbrown and coffee.

After breakfast we went to see my mom and told her what was going on, and she said couldn’t be any more wrong; that she loved Mai almost as much as she loved me.

We sat and chatted for a bit when Suzie invited her to Christmas this year. Something about it made more since to do it together so she wouldn’t be alone on Christmas. We had had planned on being at Christmas on Christmas at Zoey’s place long before I even knew my parents were alive.

So my mom obliged and all of the sudden my father arrived…that was a whole new level of fun.

I had told Mai to go up to her old room and play because my mom had decided she was just going to stay there and wanted to leave Mai’s room alone just in case she was ever allowed to spend the night or if they just came over to visit for a few hours. This was all just temporary though; until my mom could find an apartment or something. This was still the café and that’s how it was going to stay; especially with the lab in the basement.

Anyways we got into a huge argument to which my dad tried to claim how sorry he was and that he wanted us back in his life-just me, mom and Wesley. I told him no; my daughter is the most important person in my life. So from there it turned nasty; the police were called in and it went from there.

Moving on…a few hours after that incident I made a call to a few different places and set them straight on the lies my father had told them. And then I told them I would make a statement sometime after the New Year; we just wanted to be left alone for Christmas and New Years. They agreed and would eagerly await my next call.

So that was a few days ago and now it was Christmas Day and we had just arrived at Zoey’s parents’ place and we were all greeted warmly; even my mother was welcomed in.

We were doing Secret Santa this year and I ended up getting Nick. I know that my mom was welcomed in and someone gave her Suzie and Suzie ended up getting my mom. I know that Zoey got Hannah because we went Secret Santa shopping together. As for the rest of them I don’t know. I know the rules of this year’s Secret Santa are. 1) You can’t get yourself or your partner. 2) Don’t tell the person you got. 3) Don’t write your name on the card (you will reveal who you got when it’s time to open presents. 4) Everyone who participates in Secret Santa must get the little kids something no matter your age. Please note: Little Kids are ages twelve and down. I know what that rules says but I also got Tyler and Nelly something as well; don’t know why I did, but I did. 5) Price limit is $30.00 except for the kids-that’s limitless.

Anyways, I got Nick a football jersey for about $28.84. You know me; I got Mai a bunch of different things. For Zoey I got her a heart shaped locket for her parent’s Christmas party, but I plan to give her the engagement ring at the Christmas/New Year’s party that Wesley and I are throwing for the mews and gang.

I know that Zoey got Mai a few things; some for her family’s party and some for the other party.

And actually, we talked to Zoey’s parents and they said it was ok to split the little kid’s presents and that’s what we decided to do; we got Allie a light red teddy bear with her name on it and Ellie a purple teddy bear with her name on it. We got Tyler a football lamp, Nelly a stuffed unicorn, Jenny a science kit and Devin some DS game about fighting. We got Alexia a accessory kit with just some nail polish, chapstick and stuff like that; nothing too over the top, Axel Jr. a train set, Kyle a construction set and Katie a Barbie doll set.

Anyways onto what happened thus far…

We had just arrived with Wesley, Renee and my mom and Nattie and her daughters were already there; turned out that they lived three blocks away from us, so five blocks away from Zoey’s parents. That was actually kind of nice because Mai, Allie and Ellie all seemed to get along really well; best friends almost.

Soon after we arrived all the others arrived as well; they were a little confused as to why there was a turkey for dinner as well as a ham. Well that’s simple; awhile ago we discovered that Mai has an allergy to pork products. She can’t eat pork chops or roast, bacon, pork sausage, ham or anything containing pork. She also has a shellfish allergy along with pears, pineapples, coconuts and regular milk; it has to be lactose free milk, but she can eat regular yogurts, cheeses and sour cream. Boy does that kid love sour cream; she’d eat it by the spoonful if I’d let her.

So after that was explained they were all like “oh ok…” Others were actually quite happy because they didn’t like ham to begin with.

So everything was going so smoothly until my dad decided to show up drunk…

And that’s where we are now…

** Present Time: Normal P.O.V.: **

James had showed up completely inebriated because he was fed up with how he was being treated.

“We-well, well, we-well. Wha-what do we have her-here? a par-party and I was-n’t invit-ed…” James said slurring his words.

“James, what are you doing here? I told you I didn’t want to see you anymore; we’re divorced.” Amy said surprised to see him.

“Oh tha-that? Tha-that didn’t mean nothin’! I know you still love me…” James said slurring his words.

“No, I loved the old you. I’m sorry you lost everything after the accident, but that’s no reason to show up at a Christmas party drunk. Please leave; you’re scaring the children.” Amy said standing up to James.

“I don’t care about those children. I just care about our child; who is throwing away his life to be a father to a test tube science project instead of being a great scientist! A child who is nothing but a mistake!” James yelled causing Mai and the other children to cry.

“That is enough! Zoey, take the little kids to the basement. Anyone younger than eighteen go with them.” Adam ordered and they all listened except for Zoey.

“Zoey, you too.” Adam said simply.

“No, I’m staying.” Zoey said standing her ground.

“Zoey, I said go.” Adam said in a somewhat demanding tone.

“And I said I’m staying! I may not have given birth to Mai, but _she is my_ daughter; _she_ has _my_ blood running through her veins because of _my_ eggs! _She is my_ daughter and I’m staying to defend her!” Zoey yelled back at her father causing her father to give her a look he’d never given her before. The, you’re no longer a little baby no more, but you’re still my baby girl, but I understand look.

“Now listen here you; you’re not welcome here! You need to leave before we call police. Like Amy said you’re scaring the children; and _we_ care about them!” Adam yelled starting to get pissed.

“I will leave when my wife and son come to their senses and come home with me and leave everything behind! That child cannot be his; she’s not intelligent like him. She must take after her whore of a mother!” James yelled again.

Adam was about to say something when Elliot stepped in, “Zoey is not a whore; she is the love of my life! Something I thought you understood since you married my mom at one point. You always told me that love comes first, not looks, not intelligence, but love! And as for Mai; I love her just the way she is! And she may not be at my level and she may never be at my level, but she is not stupid! Don’t you ever insult her intelligence just because she’s not where I was at at her age; same goes for Zoey!”

“So you’d really choose them over me?” James asked surprisingly calm.

“Yes and you chose science and greed over me.” Elliot said annoyed.

“And what of you?” James asked looking at Amy.

“I will always choose my son and whatever makes him happy. And Zoey is a really sweet young lady with a good head on her shoulders. And Mai; well Mai is just the sweetest little girl you could ever meet.” Amy said softly.

“So you were better off with us being dead then?” James asked sourly.

“I wouldn’t say that; I missed you, I did; but I missed the you I grew up with.” Elliot said simply.

“Well then…I guess I’ll go then.” James said leaving.

They waited a good ten to fifteen minutes before bringing the children and others up; each little child running to their parents.

“I’m sorry about all that.” Amy said sadly.

“It’s not your fault; that man just can’t let well enough alone.” Adam said simply.

“I know but…” Amy started.

“But nothing mom; dad changed and not for the better. I don’t know what happened to you or him after the accident, but it must’ve been bad. For now, let’s just try to enjoy the rest of Christmas!” Elliot said simply as he held onto Mai and Zoey.

“Agreed!” Everyone else in the room shouted raising a glass in the air.

“Ok…” Amy said softly watching the window.

So it took about fifteen minutes but everything calmed down and everything went back to normal; the kids were playing together, the older kids were playing on their devices while the teens did whatever. Suzie, Franny and Becky were kitchen getting dinner ready while Adam, Garry and Axel were watching a football game.

About an hour later it was time to eat; it was the same setup as Thanksgiving except for Amy who sat next to Suzie.

Mai, Allie and Ellie sat next to each other with Mai in the middle so they could both sit next to her. They talked like they were best friends who have known each other for years; it was really amazing and it made everybody happy.

“At least my girls have someone they know living around here.” Nattie said softly watching the girls.

“I know right; Mai really needed the friends.” Zoey said smiling.

“Hey, we should have a play date one of these days!” Nattie and Zoey said at the same time.

“Well, you two do that it’s really up to Elliot right; he is her legal guardian after all.” Franny said with a little hiccup and red across her face; by now she was a little drunk.

“Mom!” Laura, Suzie, Derek and Darcy exclaimed all at once.

“What? It’s the truth isn’t it? Elliot has sole custody of the girl because of the circumstances. I just have one thing to say to you Zoey; good job. You at least did the right thing by signing over your rights instead of keeping the child.” Franny said as she kept hiccupping.

“I’m soo sorry Elliot; she’s normally not like this.” Zoey said softly.

“Yeah, I kind of figured; like most it’s the alcohol; I understand.” Elliot replied back.

“Maybe so, but I’m still sorry about my mother. After all Mai’s been through; she doesn’t need this. I’m going to put my mother to bed.” Suzie said as she and Garry apologized as they took Franny to bed.

Surprisingly enough none of the kids noticed any of what went on; they were too busy giggling and having a good time which made all the sober adults sigh with relief.

After the kitchen was cleaned it was time for presents to which all the kids went hog wild over; well all except Mai, Allie and Ellie. Mai we all understood; she’s not used to any of this, but the twins were. It just seems like they’re more interested in having fun with each other.

So this is who got who in Secret Santa:

Zoey got Hannah a lucky charm bracelet.

Hannah got Tate a Dragon Ball Z action figure.

Tate got Taylor a tennis set.

Taylor got Nattie a gift certificate to an old fashioned spa.

Nattie got Zoey a cat necklace.

Elliot got Nick a football jersey.

Nick got Elliot set of chokers and some lube as a gag gift.

Suzie got Amy new sewing kit.

Amy got Suzie some scented candles.

Franny got Darcy a book on how to raise teenagers.

Darcy got Franny how a witch’s outfit, complete with a broom and book for spells.

Garry got Keith foot ball tickets for him and one more.

Keith got Wesley a baking book he didn’t have.

Wesley got Becky some perfume he found out she liked.

Becky got Laura a year’s subscription to her favorite magazine.

Laura got Vic a book on dental hygiene because he was studying to be a dentist.

Vic got Adam a book on how to remain calm when your daughter gets a boyfriend.

Adam got Garry a book of his hometown’s history.

Missy got Renee a book on horoscopes and a homemade disco ball.

Renee got Bailey a copy of her new CD that wasn’t out yet and a signed poster.

Bailey got Axel Sr. a gift certificate for him and one other to an all you can eat buffet.

Axel Sr. got Aaron an old record player with an Elvis Pressley record.

Kara got Missy tickets to the Trans Siberian Orchestra for next year.

And Aaron got Kara a gift certificate to their favorite restaurant (he got in trouble because he was supposed to put his wives name back if he drew her name.

The kids all got a bunch of really neat toys and clothes; everyone, except the little kids, thinks that Suzie overdid it when it came to the little kids.

After a few hours Franny apologized to everybody before she and Garry went home.

Becky and Axel Sr. were the next ones to leave.

And after them, slowly, one by one, others started to leave until the only ones left were the people who lived there, Elliot, Mai, Wesley, Renee, Darcy, Nattie, Tate, Allie, Ellie and Amy.

“That was a really fun; thank you for inviting me, even though you didn’t have to.” Amy said politely.

“No, thank you for coming; it was a pleasure. I’m really glad that Mai has another grandma to hang around.” Suzie said softly.

As if on cue the front door burst open to reveal a very angry and drunk looking James who was holding a gun.

“Adam! Call the cops now!” Suzie yelled to Adam who was in the living room.

“What for? Oh, I’m on it!” Adam yelled getting his phone.

“Zoey get the little kids to the basement!” Suzie yelled as Zoey ran to the living room to get Mai, Allie and Elliot to the basement along with Tate and Nattie…but it was too late.

“If I can’t you, no one can!” James yelled shooting Amy square in the head and Elliot in the shoulder and then himself.

“Daddy!” Mai cried getting away from Zoey and ran to Elliot…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I know that Ryou's/Elliot's dad is OOC. That's how I meant him to be in this. This is the only story that I use him in where he is OOC. other stories he is very supportive of Ryou's/Elliot's choice in girls. Plus, if you think about it he died when Ryou was ten-didn't get that far in the English dub. So i'd like to let people know that this is just my creative thought process. what happened if he really didn't die and did go into witness protection? would he be the same man that he was back then?


	22. Chapter 22

** Christmas Aftermath **

* * *

 

Christmas was a blur; it started out ok, but ended in a disaster with Elliot’s dad coming around and shooting his wife, son and then himself.

A few hours later Elliot woke up in a bed in a hospital room with Mai sleeping on Zoey’s lap in a chair; Zoey was also asleep.

Adam and Suzie were pacing back and forth in front of Elliot’s bed talking back and forth. Elliot caught a little bit of what they were saying; their main concern was what was going to happen to Mai if he were to pass away.

Elliot vaguely remembered what had happened; the last thing he remembered was his dad showing up at the Christmas party drunker then sin and then gun fire followed by screaming and then nothing but blackness.

“This time he was lucky to only be shot in the shoulder, but what if it was fatal? Where would Mai go? Does he have a will? This is so stupid! I’m going to sue that doctor or whoever it was that did that so good he won’t be able to afford lunch!” Suzie yelled frustrated.

“I know dear, but it was just in the shoulder and it missed any vital organs; he’s going to be fine. I understand you’re angry, but you need to calm down; Mai and Zoey just finally got to sleep. Yes, we’ll sue the guy. But for now we need to concern ourselves with our family; and our family just got bigger adding Mai and Elliot. Oh hey, you’re awake; how do you feel?” Adam asked finally noticing Elliot had woken up.

“Sore. What happened? It’s all a blur…” Elliot said as he tried to sit up.

“Don’t you remember? Your dad showed up at the party drunk…twice. The first time he left, but the second time he came back with a gun and shot…” Adam started but was interrupted by Elliot.

“MAI, ZOEY! Where are Mai and Zoey; are they ok? What happened?” Elliot asked panicked.

“Mai and Zoey are fine; they’re asleep right over there. See? Your parents on the other hand…not so much.” Suzie said softly.

“What do you mean?” Elliot asked as he looked over at Zoey and Mai.

“He shot your mother in the head, killing her instantly before shooting you in the shoulder; and finally he shot himself in the head, killing himself. I’m sorry to say you lost your parents again.” Adam said calmly.

After hearing the news Elliot just laid back in bed and sighed in annoyance and frustration.

“It’s fine…well it’s not, but I’ve gone this many years already thinking they were dead to begin with. It just sucks because I got my mother back and now she’s gone again. But what she taught me was she’s always with me and that the people who are alive are who are worth living for. And for the people who are gone; they’re worth mourning for, but eventually you have to move on and remember them as they once were and not for who they would’ve or could’ve been. I have Mai and Zoey to worry about now; now and for as long as I’m alive. And don’t you worry; if something were to ever happen to me Mai will go to Zoey. That was going to be a Christmas present for Zoey this year; I got the paperwork for everything done just in time.” Elliot said closing his eyes.

“What paperwork?” Zoey asked waking up once she heard Elliot’s voice.

“The paperwork stating, that if anything were to happen to me, Mai would stay with you. Legally, you may have given up your rights as her mother; you’re still her mother by blood. And as her father I have to right to choose where she goes if anything happens to me; and I chose you.” Elliot said quietly.

“Really? You trust me enough to keep your daughter safe?” Zoey asked shocked.

“ _Our_ daughter; she’s your daughter by blood too.” Elliot corrected Zoey who had tears in her eyes.

“Oh Elliot; you don’t know how happy that makes me! And once this is all said and done I’ll be so happy to move in and live with you and Mai!” Zoey cried as she put Mai in the chair and ran to hug him.

“Daddy?” Mai asked quietly, slowly waking up.

“Hi baby.” Elliot said as he watched his daughter, who just sat in the chair with tears in her eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Come here.” Elliot said softly as he sat up.

Mai just shook her head no as more tears ran down her face.

“Mai…it’s ok; I’m ok. Everything’s ok.” Elliot said softly.

“No its not! Your daddy kwilled your mommy and shot you because of me! He was angwe that I was born and I a mistwake!” Mai cried as she got up from the chair and ran out of the room.

“Mai!” Everyone yelled as Zoey ran after her.

After a few minutes Zoey came back with a struggling Mai.

“No! I da reason daddy has no mommy or daddy!” Mai cried at the top of her lungs.

“Mai Marie Grant; that’s enough now!” Elliot exclaimed sitting up causing everyone in the room to go quiet.

“Here, bring her to me please.” Elliot said holding out his arms; the doctors had just given him some oxycodone so that he wouldn’t be in so much pain.

Zoey handed Elliot Mai who refused to look at him.

“Now you listen here young lady. None of this is your fault; my dad was just crazy. Something must’ve happened to him, because the man I knew when I was little would’ve loved you. That man changed; and not for the better. What he did is unacceptable and it doesn’t mean you’re a mistake. Do you remember what I told you…several times? That you, Mai Marie Grant are not a mistake and I’ve never ever considered you to be one; and I never will. Mai, I love you more than anything in this entire world. The people I love in order are you and Zoey, a.k.a. your mommy, Uncle Wesley, mommy’s parents, Auntie Renee, Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Berry and the rest of the gang. What he did wasn’t your fault and never will be; he was just angry and I’m not sure why. Do you understand?” Elliot asked.

Mai just sat there crying; she couldn’t talk because she was too busy choking on her tears, so she just nodded her little head and gave him a hug.

After a few minutes she started to fall asleep in her daddy’s arms.

“I love you daddy.” Mai said quietly before falling asleep.

“I love you too baby; I love you too.” Elliot said holding onto what was most precious to him.

After a few minutes Elliot covered the two of them up while Suzie and Adam said their goodbyes and went home to clean while Zoey sat in the chair.

“Elliot, I’m sorry that all this happened.” Zoey said quietly.

“Don’t be; it’s not your fault. Do I need to give you the same speech I just gave Mai?” Elliot asked looking over at Zoey.

“No, you do not. I know it’s not my fault, but I can still feel bad.” Zoey said softly.

“So what happened to all the others? How are the other little kids?” Elliot asked as he shuffled Mai a little.

“Everyone else is alive; they’re traumatized, but other than that; they’re ok. They all went home after they got done talking to the police.” Zoey said softly.

“Did Mai and the other little kids have to talk to the police as well?” Elliot asked seriously.

“Yes. And they almost took Mai with them into foster care. They were going to and then they said that she was to stay with me. I guess I understand why now; those papers you had signed. Thank you. Aside from all this crap this has been the best Christmas ever; and I got some of the best presents ever as well.” Zoey said softly.

Elliot just chuckled a bit, “What was the best?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Mai. Being able to move in with you guys. You saying you trust me with our daughter.” Zoey said softly.

“Yeah, those are my favorites as well. I have another Christmas present for you, but you’ll just have to wait to get it.” Elliot said closing his eyes.

“Oh yeah? You really don’t have to get me anything else; I have everything I want right here.” Zoey said softly.

“Then come over here.” Elliot said scooting over and moved the blankets a bit.

“Ok.” Zoey said as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Elliot a few times.

The next day when Suzie and Adam returned Suzie had a complete spaz attack as she got out her camera and took pictures.

There in Elliot’s hospital bed was not only Elliot and Mai; but Zoey was there holding onto both Elliot and Mai like their lives depended on each other. Mai was holding onto both of her parents shirts as she slept; her eyes stained from crying the night before.

The three of them looked happy; they were truly a loving family…


	23. Chapter 23

** Three Little Mew Mews & A Close Call! **

* * *

 

It had been about two weeks since Elliot had gotten out of the hospital and Zoey had just moved into her new home.

Mai was bouncing around while singing happily that she had both her daddy and mommy living with her.

“Now remember what we said last night Mai.” Elliot said as Mai bounced around.

“Don’t talk about living with both mommy and daddy in front of Allie and Ellie because it mwite make ‘em sad.” Mai said simply.

“Very good. Now go play in your room; they’ll be here in a little bit.” Elliot said as he sent Mai to her room.

“Ok!” Mai cried running to her room.

“I’m glad she has friends her own age.” Zoey said softly as they waited.

“I know; she’s almost a normal little girl.” Elliot said simply as he figured out what he was going to do for dinner.

“Elliot…they’re little kids…” Zoey looked at Elliot as he took stuff for meatloaf out.

“Yeah, I know.” Elliot said simply.

“They’re not going to want meatloaf, potatoes and some kind of vegetable.” Zoey said with a smile.

“Oh really…and what do you think they’d want?” Elliot asked raising an eyebrow.

“Chicken nuggets and fries. Maybe a fruit of some sort kind because they sure as hell aren’t going to want a vegetable.” Zoey said simply.

“MOMMY! You said a bad word! Daddy! Mommy said a bad word!” Mai cried running out into the kitchen.

“You’re right; mommy did say a bad word. What should we do about that?” Elliot asked picking up his daughter.

“Oh that’s right…mommy and I are adults…we get to say things like that. but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to be careful when around you.” Elliot said as he gently threw Mai onto the couch and started attacking her stomach with blow kisses making her squeal out in laughter.

“Ahhh!! Mommy help!” Mai cried in a fit of laughter.

“Help? You want my help? Ok, I’ll help! Here I come!” Zoey exclaimed as she grabbed Mai’s ankle and started tickling her foot.

Just then someone was ringing their doorbell.

“And you’re saved by the doorbell.” Elliot said getting up while carrying Mai sideways, under his right arm.

“Mai!” Allie and Ellie cried happily as Elliot put Mai down and the three ran into her room to play.

“Thanks so much for doing this. And you’re sure you don’t mind watching them for the night?” Nattie asked a little worried.

“No, we don’t mind at all; we love having them here. They’re good girls; and it’s good for not only Mai to have friends, but for them to have friends as well.” Elliot said simply while Zoey agreed.

“You go on that date and have a good time; we’ve got things handled here.” Zoey said smiling.

“Ok; thanks again. Oh, but please, no candy after five.” Nattie said softly.

“No that’s fine; Mai’s not allowed candy after five either. Is ice cream ok though? We were planning on making ice cream Sundays after dinner.” Elliot said simply.

“That’s fine; just no candy. I should go; Shaun’s waiting in the car. Thanks again!” Nattie called, waving as she left.

“Bye; have a good time!” Zoey and Elliot called back.

“So…the girls are playing and having a good time; what do you want to do? Do you want to take them to the park?” Zoey asked looking at Elliot.

“Umm. I would love to; but I don’t think the weather agrees.” Elliot said looking out the window as the sky turned gray and it started to lightly rain.

After ten minutes that light rain turned into a complete downpour.

“I bet daddy can help you out! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Mai cried running to Elliot and Zoey.

“Calm down; what’s wrong?” Elliot asked concerned.

“Allie and Ellie!” Mai cried.

“What about them? What happened?” Elliot asked panicked.

“They’re like mommy and me! They got ears and a tail like me and mommy! Come see! Come see!” Mai cried pulling Elliot to her room.

Sure enough when they got to the room Mai’s cat ears and tail popped out and Allie and Ellie also had animal parts. Allie looked like she had fox ears and a tail while Ellie looked like she had deer ears and tail.

“See?” Mai asked her daddy.

“What on earth?” Elliot and Zoey asked each other.

“Mommy and some of her friends are animals too.” Mai said to Allie and Ellie.

“Dis is sooo cool!” The girls cried jumping up and down.

“I’m glad you think so. Come one; we’re going to go for a little trip.” Elliot said as he picked up the girls and rushed them to the car and set them in car seats while Zoey went to get Wesley and Renee.

“Is it true? Mai isn’t the only little mew?” Wesley asked coming out.

“It seems that way.” Elliot sighed.

“What are you going to do?” Wesley asked.

“We need a ride to the café first of all and then we have to figure out what’s going on.” Elliot said simply.

“Well, let’s get going then.” Wesley said as they all got into the car.

“Hi Mr. Wesley and Ms. Renee!” Allie and Ellie said as they got into the car.

“Hello girls.” Wesley and Renee said politely as Wesley started the car and took off to the café.

Once there they ushered to the lab and started examining all three girls.

After two hours it was indeed discovered that they were mew mews and there were at least four more little mew mews out there.

Mai like both her parents has the DNA of the Iriomote Wildcat. Allie has the DNA of the Swift Fox infused with her DNA and Ellie has the DNA of the Key Deer infused with hers.

According to research and random information that popped up; they are missing the Bald Eagle, the Giant Panda, the Blue Whale and the Snow Leopard.

Elliot, Wesley, Zoey and Renee all sat there shocked as the put their faces in their hands and sighed.

“Daddy…what’s wrong?” Mai asked tugging on his pant leg.

“Nothing you did baby; nothing any of you did. Something just happened and there are more little girls out there like the three of you whose lives are going to change. And at your ages…it’s not safe. You three need to listen to us very carefully; you must never tell anyone about you having animal parts ok? If you do; there are people out there who will want to take you away from me, mommy and your mommy and will want to stick needles all over to test you. Do you understand what I am telling you? Do not, under any circumstances tell anyone about this. The only ones you should tell are girls who have marks like yours on them somewhere. But do not go purposely looking. Ok?” Elliot asked seriously.

“Yes daddy.” “Yes Mr. Elliot.” Mai, Allie and Ellie replied looking at Elliot.

“Ok good.” Elliot sighed.

“Would you girls like a piece of cake?” Wesley asked sensing Elliot needed a few minutes.

“Can we daddy?” Mai asked as she, Allie and Ellie bounced from foot to foot.

“Yeah go ahead.” Elliot said simply and then mouthed “thank you” to Wesley who took all three girls upstairs with Renee.

“So what are we going to do?” Zoey asked looking at Elliot.

“I don’t know.” Elliot sighed as Zoey began rubbing his shoulders.

“We can’t really let them fight can we? I mean, they’re too little; they could get seriously hurt.” Zoey said seriously.

“I know…we can’t let them fight and we won’t…not until they’re older at least. Or if it’s something small…I guess.” Elliot sighed.

Just then Zoey got an idea to relieve Elliot’s and her stress; she started to strip out of her clothes.

“Elliot? Wesley and Renee have to kids for a little…” Zoey said getting Elliot’s attention.

“Zoey?” Elliot asked as she walked over to him and sat in his lap in just her underwear.

That was enough for Elliot as he removed his clothes and started to gently kiss her before they made love…in his chair.

It was a quickie, but it was enough to relieve some of their stress before they went upstairs to join everyone else.

“Do you feel better now?” Mai asked as soon as she seen Elliot and Zoey.

“Yes…” Elliot and Zoey replied.

“Mommy, daddy?” Mai asked.

“Yes, what is it baby?” Elliot and Zoey asked.

“You smell funny…what is that smell?” Mai asked causing Elliot’s and Zoey’s faces to go bright red as Wesley and Renee tried to divert the children.

“Who wants more cake?” Wesley asked quickly.

“ME!” All three toddlers cried as Elliot and Zoey quickly ran upstairs to shower.

“Well…that was a close one.” Zoey said still red in the face.

“She defiantly has cat like abilities; she smells things normal people can’t.” Elliot said clearly embarrassed.

“Yeah…” Was all Zoey was able to get out…


	24. Chapter 24

** The End Is Only The Beginning! **

* * *

 

Today was the day that Elliot was going to be interviewed on Live TV with Burt Simmons and Kaycee Langley. They had asked that he bring Mai with, but he told them no chance in hell; he didn’t want her to have to go through all that crap. They wanted Zoey as well and Elliot said that that was up to her; but she herself declined. Wesley did decide to go; more for support more than anything.

“Are you ready Elliot?” Wesley asked as Elliot got dressed.

“As I’ll ever be.” Elliot sighed annoyed.

“I have to say, you’re being very mature about all this.” Wesley said as he stood in a doorway.

“How else should I act? I understand why this is all happening; I also understand that they got everything from my dad who for some reason changed. I am here to set it all straight, that’s all; Mai is for the most part a normal little girl.” Elliot said simply as he walked over to Wesley.

“Who has had a shit ton of crap thrown at her.” Wesley said simply.

“That’s correct.” Elliot said heading to where it is he was supposed to go.

“You go get them.” Wesley said watching.

“Please welcome our next guest! He is known around the area for being the teen father a little girl who was conceived in a very different and unusual way. Everybody put your hands together for Mr. Elliot Grant!” Kaycee Langley exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

** With Zoey, Mai, Suzie and Adam: **

“Look, there’s daddy!” Zoey and Suzie exclaimed with smiles pointing to the TV while Mai sat right in front of the TV wondering how he got in there.

“Daddy…” Mai said amazed while Suzie started in on taking pictures.

“Ok come here; you’re too close to the TV; your eyes are going to rot right out of your head.” Adam said scooping Mai up.

** Back With Elliot: **

“Welcome to the show Mr. Grant.” Both Kaycee and Burt greeted while she shook Elliot’s hands.

“Elliot; you can call me Elliot.” Elliot said simply.

“Right…because your father was Mr. Grant and as of late you two weren’t really getting along. We’re sorry for your loss…again...” Kaycee said sincerely.

“Its fine…I’ve dealt with that guilt already.” Elliot replied.

“That’s right. How did you handle it when you found out they never really dead; that they were really alive after all these years?” Kaycee asked looking at Elliot.

“I was shocked, upset and angry. But I got over it; I was glad to have them back…well my mother anyways. She legitimately cared about me and Mai; dad on the other hand…not so much. Don’t get me wrong; growing up I loved my dad. He like my mother meant the world to me. But something must’ve happened while they were away; and whatever it was, was not good. He came back a changed man, and not in a good sense; he wanted nothing to do with Mai and told me to get rid of her. Which by the way will never happen in a million years; she’s my world; her, and her biological mother, Zoey and Wesley.” Elliot explained.

“So how are you, your daughter and Zoey doing now? We heard that Christmas was really hectic.” Burt said looking at Elliot.

“We’re all good now; we survived.” Elliot replied.

“Yes; and we’re all glad for that. What was it like to find out that you’re not only a teen parent, but the parent of an experimental child?” Burt asked slightly annoying Elliot.

“I was shocked to say the least, but I took on the responsibility because that’s what my parents taught me. And as for being an experimental child…I don’t consider her as one. Sure, I know there are others out there that do, but I do not. She was born because Mara played dirty and had Zoey’s eggs stolen and somehow got my semen and somehow had a baby. Which by the way is easily explainable; she had one of Zoey’s eggs implanted inside of her body and then used my sperm in order to fertilize them. So…it’s not really anything new or experimental. Yes, I am aware that you were told she was conceived differently and I was told that too, but it didn’t happen in the way we were told. So, in that sense, she’s nothing special. In my and Zoey’s worlds and her parents’ worlds and all of our friends’ worlds; Mai is the most spectacular little girl ever.” Elliot explained sitting there.

“Wow…” Both Kaycee and Burt said at the same time.

“And you’re not just telling us this because you believe she’s a normal little girl?” Burt asked.

“No…I’m not just telling you that because of that reason. But yes, I do _believe_ Mai is a normal little girl. Mai _is_ a normal little girl. The way she was conceived was crap, but it was in a normal way that is normally used to help woman who can’t get pregnant, become pregnant. I got this information about two weeks ago when the doctor who did the procedure on Mara contacted me.” Elliot explained.

“Ok then. Well we were asked earlier before you arrived how you feel about giving up your life to raise a child you didn’t know or know about for roughly three years.” Burt said egging Elliot on.

“I don’t see what I gave up. I never really went anywhere or did anything. Sure, every now and then I would take my waitresses places, but I never really did a whole lot of things myself. If anything, since I’ve had Mai around I’ve done more; also I got Zoey. I do wonder if Zoey and I would be together whether I had Mai or not…but then I think to myself that that doesn’t matter. I have Mai and I have Zoey now and that’s all that matters. And like I’ve said to Zoey before, regardless of if she was in my life or not I have Mai. If Mai wasn’t in my life and neither was Zoey, I’d just be how I always was. And no, I see that question in your eyes Burt; I would never force Zoey to be in my life just because we share a child. And no, I would never keep our child away from her mother just because we weren’t together; that’s not fair to the child or the parents. Now I have a question for you. Did you just invite me to this show to antagonize me or what?” Elliot asked looking at Burt and Kaycee.

“No! Well I know I didn’t. I really did just want to learn about what you thought about all this. So it’s clear that your father has lied to us in saying all that stuff about Mai and you and Zoey; you just want Mai to be normal and be able to grow up with friends and all that. I’m sorry about Burt.” Kaycee said sincerely.

“Well I didn’t intentionally bring you on to torment you, but these are actual questions that the world wants to know. But in saying that; egging you on is fun to do as well. As for your daughter, Mai; she seems like a sweet little girl. Even if she were born in the way everyone was told, she could still be a normal little girl; testing on a child requires parent signatures. Elliot, she is your daughter; you raise how you want to raise her.” Burt said smirking.

“Thanks…” Elliot said simply.

“So with all that being said. What’s next for you, Mai and Zoey?” Kaycee asked.

“I don’t know; we’ll just have to wait to see what the future holds for us. The only thing I do know is I want Mai to be a kid and not grow up so fast. And obviously she’ll go to school and hopefully she’ll make more friends.” Elliot said shrugging his shoulders.

“More friends? So she has friends now?” Kaycee asked.

“Yes; she has few friends, two of which she sees often and the others whenever they come around. That being said her friends are Zoey’s cousins and second cousins; not naming names on television. But they are really close, Mai and the younger children.” Elliot said simply; he had gotten permission from family members to say that information, but no names.

“That’s so sweet. See, she’s already somewhat normal; she has friends.” Burt said earning a smack to the back of his head by Kaycee.

Just then a bell rang out.

“Well that sounds means we’re almost out of time! We here on the Kaycee & Burt show thank you for coming on and explaining everything. We’re sure that there are people out there who believe in the first story that was heard; but you know the truth and that’s all that matters. We hope you have a long, happy life and relationship with your daughter and Zoey.” Kaycee said with a smile.

“But before you do go; we do have one more question for you. Is this the end of all this craziness? Will you ever have a normal life?” Burt asked a final question.

“No, probably not; it’s probably just beginning. Mai is only three and a half; Zoey and I still have preteen and teenage years to go. And like you said, there are people out there who probably believe what my dad said and will not change their minds. There’s nothing I can do about that except make sure my daughter and Zoey and her family and the family I have left are safe.” Elliot said simply.

“Well you heard it here. Have a nice day and good night audience.” Kaycee said with a smile as they ran out of time.

“Seriously Elliot, thank you for being on the show.” Kaycee and Burt said shaking Elliot’s hands back stage.

“It’s not a problem; I just wanted to get the truth out there whether people believe me or not.” Elliot said smiling as politely as he could.

“Well you have a safe drive home. Goodbye and goodnight.” Kaycee and Burt said going to their dressing rooms.

“Well you did really good out there.” Wesley said as Elliot met him by the exit.

“Thank you…it was not easy with that Burt. But he did say some good things.” Elliot said as they went to Wesley’s car.

“Yeah, I heard. So are you ready to head home?” Wesley asked.

“You bet’cha.” Elliot said as they got in the car to drive home.

** Half an Hour Later: **

Wesley had dropped Elliot off and went back home to Renee so that they could maybe try having a kid…they were going to practice anyways.

“I’m back!” Elliot called walking into Suzie’s and Adam’s house.

“Daddy!” Mai cried happily running to Elliot and jumped in his awaiting arms to give him a hug.

Zoey was right behind and joined in the hug calmly with a smile.

“You did great.” Zoey said as her mom shot photos of them.

“You did awesome!” Suzie exclaimed glomping Zoey, Elliot and Mai while Adam stood there and sweat dropped.

“You did good kid; that Burt character is a jerk.” Adam said with a thumb up.

“So you all seen then?” Elliot asked as everyone except Mai let go.

“You bet we did!” Suzie exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen.

“Elliot are you ok?” Zoey asked as they got comfortable while he set Mai in a chair.

“Yeah…I’m fine. Listen Zoey…because of what happened, we never got to have the Christmas party with our friends; we just exchanged gifts and it was mostly for Mai. Which is fine; that’s who I meant the party for anyways…but I uh…I did have a special gift for you. I still do you and I hope you’ll accept it.” Elliot said as he pulled a little box out of his pocket and knelt down in front of Zoey shocking Zoey and her parents…Mai had no clue what was going on; she was just as confused as Rose from “Golden Girls.”

Adam was going object, but Suzie gave him a death glared and mouthed, “Don’t you even dare!” as she got her camera.

“Zoey I love you with all my heart. I mean yes, we both know Mai will always come first, but I hope in this one instance you wouldn’t mind being second place. But moving on…Mai and I love you and want to be with you the rest of our lives. Please Zoey, some day in the future, will you marry me?” Elliot asked holding out a strawberry diamond ring.

“Elliot…YES! Yes I’ll marry you some day!” Zoey exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t understan…” Mai said confused.

“Your mommy and daddy are going to be married like me and grandpa; they’re going to have a wedding!” Suzie said excitedly as she cried.

“But isn’t that good? Why are you crying?” Mai asked confused.

“Because we’re happy!” Suzie exclaimed taking pictures.

“I so confoosed…” Mai said smacking her head making everyone laugh.

“Come here you!” Elliot exclaimed as he grabbed Mai and brought her into a group hug with him and Zoey.

“More pictures for grandma!” Suzie exclaimed snapping as many photos as she could.

“Do I get to be in the wedding?” Mai asked softly.

“Of course; you’ll be the flower girl. That means you get to walk down the aisle and throw flower petals all over.” Elliot and Zoey said smiling at her.

“YAY!” Mai exclaimed throwing her hands in the air making everyone chuckle.

“This is such a happy ending.” Suzie said softly with tears in her eyes.

“No…it’s only the beginning.” Elliot said as they sat there as a family; the family he’s wanted for a long time now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye for a sequel


End file.
